Music For The Night: A Modern Phantom
by angelofjoy
Summary: This is a heart breaking story of a young singer who is held captive by a terrible manager and who comes to the opera in paris to sing. With the help of the opera ghost she is freed from her shackles and alowed to love.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: The original Characters of the Phantom of the Opera are copyrighted to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. They are not my characters and I gracefully acknowledge their original creators**

Introduction:

Sadly, this world in which we dwell is a time and place where children are robbed of their childhood and locked into events that are out of their control and far to complicated to understand. Events that bind, even the purest of hearts, to the darkness of human behaviour and commercial need. A life of economic night and a loveless poverty.

Even in a time of popular music, television and technologies, people can and do become captives of their own devices and victims of the demons of evolution.

Torn from the womb of innocence and flung into the darkest jungles of money and fame. A small girl will grow to womanhood without knowing anything of life, only that of the imaginations of the great composers of history, as the life in the opera entangles her youth and murders her soul. Songs of the Lord are merely extra links in her proverbial chains.


	2. The Exposition

The Exposition:

"Gabriella, you know better than to test me like this!" Monsieur Philippe Fauxvoix yelled, "First you cried bloody blasphemy to Handel's _Messiah_, in London and now you carry out false allegations toward the beauty of Lully's _Armide_! Now if you don't become serious this instant..."

"You'll take me out of this god forsake opera and finally send me home rather than treat me like a caged animal Monsieur?" Gabriella screamed as hot tears began to pour down her cheeks, "no, that would never happen, you are a monster greater than any the world has seen!"

"That is no way to talk to the man who, plucked you out of obscurity and flung you into the spotlight!" Fauxvoix laughed, "now sing my pet, from the top of Armide's aria if you please."

"Someone should write an opera about you, you wicked old man!"

"Now you listen to me you little rat," Philippe said as he walked up onto the stage and violently grabbed her skinny arm as if it were a twig he was ready to break. He hushed his voice and twisted her arm until her tears of anger became tears of pain and horror, "your voice belongs to me. You will sing when I tell you, for as long as I tell you and you will put on a happy face for the public and press. Do you understand me, wretch?"

Gabrielle nodded fearfully.

"Good," he paused, took a deep breath and turned away from her, "Maestro, Armide is ready," He smiled and walked off stage with an air to him as if he had beaten an animal into submission.

Gabriella could hardly hold back her sobs as the music erupted from the orchestra. Monsieur Philippe glared from his seat next to the director and she knew she could do nothing but obey her captor.

Little Gabriella was one of the leading Opera Divas, although she despised the term. Her name was known globally and her pure bell like voice and stage presence was being credited for the return to popularity of the classical opera. Never was there an empty seat at a theatre that Mademoiselle Gabriella Angelique was the leading lady for a performance, though she never saw any of the money that she had allegedly made. All matters of finance went through her manager and she was continually being assured that her mother was well taken care of.

Gabriella had been touring Europe for nine years under a manager that should have been terminated eight years prior but whenever matters of management would come up M. Fauxvoix became angry and violent and on occasion he became so abusive to the little woman he had nearly silenced her for good, leaving only a private nurse, who also feared him more than anyone, to attend to the broken and battered woman. Gabriella's biggest fear was not death itself but that she would live her life with this man who held her so tightly in everyway that she was simply a pet on a leash.

Her family was pour and non musical when at the tender age of six a hidden virtuosic talent was discovered in the only child of, the now deceased, Monsieur Ralph Angelique and his wife Melanie, a shimmer of hope was visible through the darkness of their poverty. Her mother had been left destitute when her husband died. He had gambled his life away only to be so in debt that he flung himself into the St. Laurence river and drowned when Gabriella was only four. Melanie could hardly keep providing food for her daughter let alone shelter when word of her work places foreclosure. Opera in Montreal had become nearly unseen, the music of the generation had taken over and the populous that did attend cultural entertainment was aging. The need for a full opera house was no more and therefore the building would not need to be cleaned. It would be demolished to make room for yet another paved paradise.

On an evening in late February, a young Gabriella joined her mother at work to escape the cold winter winds the were felt in Montreal. It was on this night that the angels had smiled and the little girl and her mother, for it was in this place that Gabriella's voice was discovered. Her mother had spoken a lot of the almost certain closure of the theatre and the little girl could feel her mothers despair. Gabriella had decided to do the one thing that always brought hope to her mother, she knelt down at her side and took a wash cloth from a pail of cold soapy water and as she cleaned the floor alongside her one remaining parent she sang a soft hymn of praise and hope to comfort the heartache that they had this far escaped. The soft bell tones rang in the hall of the theatre as tears mixed with the dirty water on the floor. The man who believed his theatre to be a thing of the past was struck by the voice of an angel.

Gabriella, as well as her mother, were flung int a great commotion. The theatre owner, Monsieur Jean Soulin, had gather all his last resorts and through them into the theatre. He put all his faith in the young, unknown, virtuosic singer. The theatre was cleaned and prepared for a great gala, which should little Gabriella fail, would be turned over to the government for destruction and not only would Gabriella and her mother be put to the street so would pour M. Soulin. The success of this giant risk layed on the shoulders of a now seven year old unknown.

M. Soulin worked tirelessly with the little singer to ready her for her stage debut. Melanie and Gabriella had taken up residence in a small dressing room in the theatre. It wasn't much but it was away from the cold winter and did give both of them all the time need to devote to the theatre.

As the time of the performance grew nearer the publicity from the small opera house was praising the little singer as '_the first real child prodigy since Mozart_' and claiming that '_the heavens had opened to smile on the stage once more_'. But the opera house was not letting the child be seen till the night of the gala. The building anticipation brought in record breaking sales of tickets. Not a seat was left empty in the theatre by the night of the performance.

Finally, on the evening of the gala performance, the theatre shone with all the splendour of when it was first opened. This was to be a rebirth of the small opera house if the little girl could rise to the occasion. The evening saw the arrival of more of the wealthiest patrons and the cultured musical elite then Montreal had ever seen, filling the theatre to capacity. The theatre was filled with the anticipation of the guests and chatter of excitement was heard on and off stage. The brilliant blue velvet curtains locked in the excitement until the audience had reached a breaking point. The music erupted from the orchestra and the curtains parted for Montreal's first glimpse at the little miracle.

The sky opened and smiled upon Gabriella that night and the little girl was granted her wings. She shone in a roll meant for a woman twenty years her superior and her voice filled and resounded in the theatre. For Gabriella it was like magic, nothing she had ever experienced before. The shear joy that surrounded her, she felt as though she could fly into the heavens carried by her own voice and before she knew it the two hour performance was over. She was met with great ovations and deafening applause. It was the greatest performance this opera house had seen in all its years of productions and little Gabriella felt as thought she had seen and felt heaven on earth.

The media storm to follow the little divas debut was astronomical. She was being hailed as the '_theatre baby_' and in true media fashion the young girls poverty was set aside to tell a more mysterious and fictional story:

"_A child was born of musical grace and majesty. Released from heaven, the angels voice took the stage at the Montreal Opera. This babe in swaddle, tiny as a star; became greater than life itself. Born to the world as a musical masterwork contrived of the genius mind of a heavenly composer with a flash of innocence, the purity of the whitest winter snow, she is a child of perfection_."

Gabriella was flung into a world of musical offers to attend the finest conservatories, to see the world in all its wonder and bring her voice to millions upon millions of unworthy listener. And all the while Gabriella stay devoted to her little theatre and the man that inspired and believed in her voice. M. Soulin would remain Gabriella's primary teacher in the arts of the theatre and performance, however she did attend musical training for two hours a day at the conservatory, she was happiest in her little theatre. Her mother was promoted, with her daughter success to a management potion and was able to move the little girl out of the theatre dressing room and into a flat but Gabriella preferred to spend her time in her make believe kingdom where she was always the glorious and ever praised Princess de L'opེra.

By the age of ten Gabriella had already performed in over forty operas, developed a great love for ballet, fencing and horse back riding and had produced her first professional recording of a hand full of her favourite opera arias. Her popularity only grew as she got older. Her mother finally had achieved financial stability and they lived a life, though fast pasted, that was very comfortable. Gabriella vowed that for the rest of her life she would be sharing her voice with all the world.

It wasn't long after her eleventh birthday that little Gabriella was faced with one of the hardest decisions of her life. M. Soulin was becoming quite old and though the last year of his opera life had been very prosperous he was looking at selling the opera and eventually did. The opera was sold and, although it was greatly fought by the public, the building was demolished and Gabriella had to say goodbye to her palace. The opportunity arose very quickly for Gabriella to find a manager. One day M. Soulin was set to have tea with her mother and when he brought with him a cousin on his wives side who had done great things with singers in the past. It was the first time that Gabriella had met Monsieur Philippe Fauxvoix.

In the beginning M. Fauxvoix was very kind and encouraging to the little child. Her mother began to fancy the man and soon Gabriella's mother had signed the child's first contract with M. Fauxvoix. They vowed to take things slow for the little girl starting with smaller opera venues and privately done concerts but soon her reputation spread and she was being shipped off to the united states for concerts. The contract that was signed, though not fair in the least, enabled M. Fauxvoix to have full creative control over the young ladies career up until she was twenty one and able at last to make her own choices. Her mother, not having any experience with managing a musician was more than happy to allow Philippe to take control and all was well and kept safe in the mothers home. The money that the young girl was making kept a very comfortable life for her mother and a happy Gabriella believed her dreams of global popularity to be coming true. On her twentieth birthday Gabriella got word that she would be taking Europe by storm with her manager at her side. They left for Europe with a small entourage of keepers and fate seemed to be smiling on the pretty little singer.

It was in Europe that the chains on Gabriella became life threatening. She was not able to communicate with her mother back home, being told that if she did both her and her mother would be in great danger. Gabriella's mother was also captured by the fear of the power hungry M. Fauxvoix who, upon arriving in Europe, set to the aging woman threatening messages of his power over the both of them and that, should she try and involve the police, he would send her back to the streets and kill her only means of life support, Gabriella. Both women fell into great desperation and guilt. Melanie feared for her daughter and believed that she would never see her again. Gabriella spent all her time in the presents of her manager, who if she disobeyed him would scold her and beat her. She was told that the money was keeping her mother alive and well, and that she needed nothing to do with it. She was locked away during the day time, when she was not free in the theatres for rehearsal. She had been signed to opera contracts at different theatres and worked non-stop for many, many months. Soon her twenty first birthday had come and gone and she had no way of proving that her contract was finished with a man who now told her that she was his. There were times when no amount of makeup could cover the bruises on the small woman body. She had never had to deal with this violence and although she had been trained in theatrical combat styles nothing could protect her against a man twice her size. All of the keepers and hired help were also deathly afraid of M. Fauxvoix and even though they all disagreed with what he was doing to Gabriella they would not dare to defy him.

Performances where the young woman only escape. While she was on stage singing M. Fauxvoix couldn't touch her but once the opera was over and she was back in his possession he did what he pleased with her. She fell into great despair and believe she would never know the freedom that she once knew in the little Montreal Opera house. The one thing that she once dreamed about was slowly killing her and although she didn't fear death she feared the amount of time she would have to live under the cast shadow of Philippe Fauxvoix.


	3. Poco a poco

Poco a poco:

Rehearsals had finally finished for _Armide_ and Gabriella was ushered to her small dressing room where the door was quickly locked on her and she was left to wait for M. Fauxvoix to attend to her and critique her performance. It was in the dressing rooms, when no one was present that she feared her captor most. It was in this seclusion that he would unleash the real animal that the public did not see. Gabriella was terrified to face him after her outburst on the stage that afternoon. She prayed that he would not hit her in the face this time as the opera was opening in a day and it had been getting harder and harder to cover, the always present, facial bruising.

Gabriella sunk into an armchair and cover her face with her hands. She tried to release her mind into a happier place, one she kept very near to her heart and never told anyone about. Her mind brought her back to the days in the theatre in Montreal. Back to the old man she used to call Monsieur Make-believe, for it was M. Soulin that used to fill her head with wonderful thoughts of Greek gods and dragons, of angels and phantoms, and she would see in the depths of her mind the most wonderful and magical parts of his stories. He would always tell her that every opera house had a ghost but a ghost that could love only the voice of a beautiful little soprano and that the opera ghost would protect her from all harm. She believe this myth with all her heart, up until she found that the real opera demons were those in her manager and that the opera ghost story was nothing more than make-believe as were all the operas that she had been forced into. She had, before her time of sadness with M. Fauxvoix, expressed a great passion for performing in one of the greatest opera houses of all times. The most famous, the Paris opera, and now here she was, with her mind filled with fear of her evil phantom who would soon be present in the little dressing room. She wept softly into her hands.

"Stop your boo hooing and face me now!" M. Fauxvoix said as he entered and locked the door behind him.

Gabriella slowly stood to face a man that towered over her. She knew what was coming and slowly she braced herself but M. Fauxvoix was an inpatient man and with one sudden swipe, the back of his hand made contact with the woman face and she lost her footing. She fell suddenly toward the cluttered floor of the dressing room, hitting the side of her head on she dressing table stool.

"You will never speak to me like that again!" Fauxvoix said quietly and composed as he grabbed Gabriella's red hair and turned her bleeding face toward him.

"Oh god I beg you please let him kill me this time," Gabriella whispered with her eyes closed.

Fauxvoix held her hair with one hand and placed his other hand around her chin, "open you eyes!" he said harshly pulling at her hair.

Gabriella did as she was told.

"You will not die tonight, nor tomorrow night, but I tell you this I will be the last face you will ever see in you days of living and breathing,"

He flung her violently to the ground and walked to the door, "Maria will be sent for to fix your face. You have learned your lesson for the night this opera house is your prison for the time being I will return for you in the morning." he said and walked out and locked the door behind him.

Gabriella lay on the floor curled in a ball and let the blood roll off her forehead onto the cold wooden floor. The floor cooled her hot cheeks as she cried tears of relief that the attack had not been as bad as it normally was. Maria, her nurse came into the small dark room and helped the fragile woman off the floor. She carried with her a small purse that was all too familiar to Gabriella and from it she pulled the needed instruments to clean and care for Gabriella's cuts.

"Maria," Gabriella whispered, "what have I done wrong?"

Maria looked at the woman strangely, "wrong?" she asked.

"In my life. Have I been a bad person? Have I wronged someone? What have I done?"

"Oh child you have done nothing wrong," Maria said softly.

"Then why does God hate me so?" Gabriella asked as she held out her hands to Maria for the waste from the new bandages.

"God does not hate you," Maria said sadly, "nor does he hate me or anyone else that is under the influence of the devil."

"Fauxvoix?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, their isn't an ounce of good or kindness in that man."

"Why don't you run away?" Gabriella asked.

"Why haven't you?" Maria said as she took the girls face in her hands and looked deep into her dying blue eyes.

"I can't," Gabriella said as her voice shook.

"Neither can I," Maria said softly as she began to cry as well.

Gabriella took her nurse into her arms and held her close to her heart, "God will lead us out of this my friend. We will be freed one day."

"I pray that it is a day in our near future because you are not looking well my child," Maria said composing herself, "your eyes tell me so."

"I will be were I belong soon," Gabriella said as she tried to smile.

"I fear that is the sad truth," Maria sighed, "I will remain at your side until that day and that time, I promise."she said and she packed up her small purse again as another one of Gabriella's attendants came into the room carrying a small tray with some food for the little Diva. He placed it on the dressing table and Maria shooed him to leave. Once the other attendant had left Maria turned back to Gabriella and smiled a sly smile, "Fauxvoix will not return till morning, not before eight. I will leave the door to your room unlocked until seven when I pray that you have taken your fill of adventure in this wonderful theatre. He'll never know!" she said with a wink.

Gabriella jumped up, filled with joy and hugged her nurse.

Maria smiled and giggled a little before she turned to the door, "tomorrow when I come to help you get ready to shine in your role as Armide, you must tell me and me alone if you find that most famous ghost, the phantom of this opera house." The door closed silently behind her but Gabriella didn't hear the click of the lock.


	4. The Prelude

The Prelude:

Gabriella waited two hours in her dressing room until it was nearing seven in the evening. She could hear the commotion of the stage crews in the halls and around the stage. She ate a little of what her attendant had brought to her but the excitement built within her to unexplainable proportions. She had dreamed about this theatre and all that encompasses it. She pulled a red Chanel shall out of a case that she brought with her everywhere and wrapped it over her head and arms to cover her bruises. She took a deep breath and quickly slipped bare foot out into the darkness of the hallways.

The music had stopped, not a single note from a violin or flute could be heard in the theatre. Stage workers bustled around her, bowing once in a while as they noticed her and continuing on with their working and preparations. Fresh smell of paint rose in the air as Gabriella neared the stage again. The theatre was dark, only a few workers lights were on, but Gabriella's eyes had become accustom to the darkness and she moved about freely. She was captivated by the magic of the theatre, she could feel the thousands of lifeless eyes watching her every move and she felt the familiar gaze that only one who believes so deeply in the theatre superstitions would feel. She wandered for hours up and down stair cases. Up to the roof, though the floor boards creaked and at time you could see through to the level below, and down to the cellars, who's floors were cold and damp and water could be heard all around. Her footsteps were the only sound in the darkness of this mysterious world and Gabriella wished with all her heard that she could simply disappear into it.

She believed, even more now, in the magnificent story that M. Soulin had once so passionately told her about the pour Erik and this massive theatre. It was hard not to believe when one is in the building and seeing everything. She was witness now to the underlying secrets of the theatre. Of the tunnels and the doors, the light and the darkness that was hidden within its depths. She began to walk slowly through the deep belly of the theatre listening to the water and the other sounds that, to most people, would be disturbing. She felt the cold wet floor, a mouse or rat ran over her foot and she longed to hide and stay in this darkness away from the deep, violence that she faced every day of her life.

"Mademoiselle, you shouldn't be down here." Gabriella head a low voice in the darkness and was suddenly struck with fear. Not the fear of evil but the fear that her secret freedom would be found out.

"Please Monsieur," she whispered into the darkness, "if you would pardon me this once for intruding into the darkest depths of your theatre and not let a word of this come upon the ears of my keepers, I would forever be in your debt."

"You speak to me as if you knew me Mlle." the voice said from the shadows, "do you believe me to be the ghost of this theatre?"

"If you are please, I beg you, take me away from the captors that hold me now," she pleaded her voice filled with hope and despair.

"Who do you fear so much that you would take up a life of eternal darkness?" the voice asked.

"This is not as dark as the life I lead. I would prefer this light over darkness."

"Sadly Mademoiselle," the voice said as a hand touched Gabriella's shoulder and she spun around to see a face in the darkness, "I am not the Ghost that you look for. I am simply a partial owner of this establishment and you will have to return to your manager by morning."

"Then please let morning come before you deny me this short and sweet bit of freedom," Gabriella said as she took the man hand.

"Alright, just for tonight," the man said and turned to leave her.

"Wait!" she called out, "if you are the owner of this theatre, which you look and sound to young to be. Would you be so kind as to give me a grand tour?"

"What have you not seen?" he asked, "I have been watching you wander though this theatre that belongs to my family and you have seen a great deal of it."

"But not all!" she said excitedly, "a great deal, but obviously not all."

"What more could you want to see?"

"Well you seem to be the phantom of this opera, take me where no one else has gone!" she smiled.

"I can not do that its too dangerous."

"Then take me where you know I have not been," Gabriella said as she stretched out her hand to him.

"Alright, but you must be as quiet as the stars," and he took her hand and slowly lead her to some of the most amazing and magical places of the theatre. They had journeyed so far down into the depths of the theatre that they came to a hall way that ran next to a bit of open water. They followed the path slowly until another stair case came into their path and they were sent up again through another passage and back to the lower levels of the stage.

"Monsieur," Gabriella whispered as she passed though the chapel of the old dormitories, "does your family live in this theatre?"

"No," he said shortly.

"Then why, may I ask are you here so late in the evening?"

"Why are you?"

"I am a captive of the theatre I cannot leave."

"Why could you not leave, you have freedom enough to wander the theatre alone why would you not dare to set foot into the street?" he asked as they came to a stained glass window that let in the bright silver light of the moon and illuminated part of his shadowed face. He grabbed onto the bars of the window and pulled. The flung inward, "you could escape right now through this window and never return."

Gabriella stepped into the light, removed the shall from her head and revealed the cuts and bruises on her face, "I am a captive of my own talent. I have nothing and know nothing of the world but that of the theatre. Even if I did leave I have no money, I would be found and if I said one word to anyone about who I am I would be brought back to this captivity."

The man fell back into the shadows as he closed the bars again, "perhaps it is best if I leave you now. You will need to rest before your performance tomorrow evening Mademoiselle Angelique."

"You know who I am?" she asked sadly.

The man turned back to the passage and quickly began to descend the steps.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?"

The man did not answer, he simply disappeared into the darkness. Gabriella felt tears swell up into her eyes. She pulled the shall back around her tortured face and fled back to her room. She did not sleep that evening and at seven in the morning, as promised, she heard the soft click of the lock and waited for the return of her manager.


	5. A Tempo

A Tempo:

Gabriella's manager barged into the room followed close by her nurse and a valet, "get up!" he yelled and he sat down on the sofa that occupied one wall, "we have a busy morning of promotions followed by your warm ups and a rehearsal and then the gala opening this evening. Maria and Pierre will help you get ready. You are to look your best, smile and don't say a word unless you are told to."

"Yes sir," Gabriella said softly as she sat down at the dressing table and Maria began to cover her face with make up.

"I will return for you in one hour," he said and left as quickly as he had come.

"You breakfast miss," Pierre smiled as he placed a silver tray down for her.

"Thank you," she smiled and he also left the room.

"Well?" Maria asked as she worked on the woman's face, "how was your evening?"

"Mysterious."

"How so?"

"I met a man in the cellar of the opera house."

"You're kidding," Maria said as she spun the woman to face her.

"No, he said he was partial owner of the theatre," Gabriella said with a sigh.

Maria laughed and went back to work, "you can tell you enjoyed your bit of freedom."

"How can you tell?" Gabriella sighed.

"Your eyes tell it all."

"Well we'll have to cover that up M. Fauxvoix will have a fit," Gabriella said as she fought back her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Maria asked feeling concerned, "what happened."

"Don't give me my freedom again I beg of you. Its more painful than this captivity," Gabriella sobs but she didn't have time to tell her nurse anymore. Her manage would be returning and she was in for a great day of acting.

By the release of the evening paper Gabriella's face was on the front page of ever issue. She was met in the morning by a giant media storm, fill with the professional and paparazzi. She was very silent for all of the interviews, leaving the talking to her manager and saying only thank you and smiling as the fans proclaimed their love for the little diva. The rehearsal in the afternoon was fast paced and filled with energy. Gabriella put her whole being into her role, knowing it was for herself alone to hide the guilt she was feeling for the evening before. When she was finished her rehearsal she was stuffed into her dressing room again for final costume fittings and new make up. This went right up until the start of the performance. She was then ushered to the stage and was greeted by the first opening notes of the overture and soon she was right into the first performance.

Brilliant tones rang from her mouth. She had better stage presence than any of the other actors at her side. The entire theatre was filled to capacity, except for box five, which for many years had remained patron less as the superstitions of actors were greater than any of any other person. If box five was not left open for the opera ghost then a performer would not take the stage and this had become custom in the Paris opera house. By the end of the first act Gabriella was soaring. Her voice was more beautiful in this place than in any other. She fell in love with the room, with the stage and the patrons. It was the heavenly opera house of her dreams. The audience loved her interaction with them, aside from her voice, her eye contact and smile were her best attributes as a performer. She scanned the audience as she sang, lifted her eyes to all of the balcony seats and glanced to every box, including box five. She was startled to see a man dressed all in black seated there. When the act ended she rushed back stage and peeked out, only to glance back at box five. There wasn't a soul to be seen in that space and so she put it out of her mind and went on with the rest of her performance.

Gabriella was bought into the foyer of the theatre after the performance to meet and greet some of the most famous of the Paris upper class. Her smile and attitude toward the people was breath taking. She moved among them like she floated on a cloud.

"Gabriella," her manager had pulled her to one side where a well dress man and woman stood, "this is Monsieur Belville and his wife. They are the owners of this property and the theatre which rest upon it. Monsieur, Madame our lovely dive Mademoiselle Gabriella Angelique."

Gabriella curtsied to both the well dressed wealthy people, "thank you so very much for inviting me to sing in your beautiful theatre. It is by far one of the most beautiful and magical venues I have ever sang in."

"Well we can't take credit for the building as it came to us through my beautiful wife's family but you are welcome to come and sing here with us any time you like Mlle," M. Belville smiled.

"We are very excited to continue this opera for the coming weeks. Gabriella was born to sing the role of Armide," M. Fauxvoix boasted and continued to befriend the wealthy couple.

Gabriella did not stay long, the foyer emptied into the street and most of the patrons and artist had retired to the popular restaurants along the street, on which the theatre stood. Gabriella was quickly forced into her dressing room by the manager, told that she would be staying there till morning when he fetched her again and he left her and Maria alone in the small chamber.

Gabriella fell very silent as her nurse help to remove all the make up and layers upon layers of costume she had yet to relieve herself of.

"You're voice has never sounded as good as it did tonight my dear," Maria whimpered into Gabriella's ear.

"It was the room. It was wonderful to sing in it."

"No, it was you. More alive than I have ever seen you. More beautiful than humanly possible. It was like something had taken your voice and moulded it into the most beautifully blooming rose one could every imagine." Maria said happily, "what caused this change? Are you in love?"

"No," Gabriella said softly, "it's the room, the theatre is magical. I saw the phantom in his box tonight, I am sure of it, but it's a silly little bed time story its not real. Perhaps my voice is just maturing as I sing. I don't know," she said sadly and pushed away her dinner, "I'm not hungry tonight Maria, I think I just want to sleep."

"Alright, Gabriella," Maria sighed and packed up her things, "you were amazing tonight."

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she climbed into her small bed and pulled her blanket up to her eyes, "good night."

Maria shut the door slowly behind her. Gabriella heard the click of the lock. She sighed deeply to herself and let her tears flow freely. Captivity nor freedom could make her happy, she longed only to fly with the angels in heaven and be free of the cruelness of the earth.


	6. The Aria

The Aria:

Gabriella lay silently in the dark, letting her tears fall freely down her warm face. She spent most of her nights crying herself to sleep. She longed only for the dreams that she would have, should she have good dreams. But most nights were fill with nightmares of her manager.

"Mademoiselle Angelique, are you there?" a voice asked through the darkness.

Gabriella sat up in bed, recognising the voice, "Phantom is that you?" she whispered into the darkness.

"I am no phantom Mlle, nor am I a ghost but a man of flesh and blood. I apologies for coming to you like this but your door is locked," the voice said as a candle was lit on the dressing table and Gabriella saw the same face as the night before.

"My nurse aloud me one evening of freedom last night," Gabriella said as she wrapped herself in her blanket and remained seated on the bed.

"I know I saw them both leave. The man left with my parents to one of their favourite restaurant along the rue," the man said.

"Your parents?" she asked.

"Yes, the Belville's are my parents. I am their only child and I live in this theatre as to not have to follow the rules of their home all of the time," he said.

"It is nice to meet you Monsieur Belville," Gabriella smiled

"Please, call me Matthew," he said.

Gabriella giggled a little, "so, how did you get into this room?"

"Come now," he laughed, "I thought you knew all of the stories of this opera house. You are in the famous Christine Daae's dressing room. Your mirror revolves."

"So the stories are true," Gabriella said excitedly, "the doors, the passages, the house on the lake is that true as well?"

"Yes, but it is still very well guarded. I know how most of the traps work so it is easy for me to come and go but not all of them." Matthew explained.

"Do you live down there?" a child like air had come over Gabriella as the answers to some of her most wildly imagined stories came true.

"I do, but I would prefer that no one knew about it."

"We all have our secrets Monsieur, some more dark than others."

"You seem to carry darker secrets than even the phantom himself." Matthew observed as Gabriella's face turned white.

"You have no idea of the darkness I've seen," she sighed.

"I can only imagine," he said as he gently touched her face.

"No I don't think you can," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You told me last night of your predicament and the real reason I came to you tonight is to offer to you my help. I know this theatre better than anyone you know?" he smiled as he took a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and wiped away her tear.

"It was you in the ghosts box tonight that I saw," Gabriella smiled, "and you left as he would have, didn't you?"

"Yes, I noticed that you had seen me and it was time for me to leave. But I could not go the night without hearing you sing. You were fantastic."

"Thank you," Gabriella blushed.

"I can help you escape this evil man," he said taking her hand.

"But what would I do if I was to leave. I do not know how to live outside of this world and even then, should I attempt to find help, anyone to know who I was would turn me back to this evil creature who holds my chains," she said sadly.

"Perhaps its not really your escape we should be plotting but his demise," Matthew stated.

"Demise sounds so bad, I just want what is mine, what I am in titled to and the chance to live a life. A real one and not the life of make believe I continue to hold in my mind." she sighed and softly sang a song to herself that her mother had sung to her when she was little, "_all I want is a room somewhere. Far away from the cold night air..._"

"And you shall have it," Matthew said with a smile, "he just needs to be taught a lesson, and what better place to play a few little tricks than in the masters theatre of magic and mystery."

"_Oh wouldn't it be lovely_," Gabriella sang happily, "but how?" she asked with a small grin.

"I have a few ideas," he smiled taking her hands again, "but let me plan them out a little better and make sure that all can, and will work out for us. Then I will tell you of my plan."

"You promise, then that you will help me?" she asked.

"Of corse. An angel, such as yourself does not belong in hell but in heaven. I must free you." he smiled and stood, "but for now I will leave you to rest. I will come back tomorrow in secret again. Tell your nurse to lock the door again and I will come back the same way."

"I will miss you while you are gone," Gabriella smiled as she too stood and followed him to the mirror.

"I will take you out of this room for a bit of freedom tomorrow night no one will ever know." he smiled and disappeared into the mirror.

"Adieu Matthew, a demain!" she smiled and returned to her bed.

Gabriella slept peacefully that night, she dreamt only of the life she hoped would come true for her.


	7. The Development

The Development:

In the morning Gabriella was very quiet and obedient toward her manager. She had performed every duty he had instructed to her. Had met for more press opportunities and was very cooperative for the remaining rehearsals that day. In the evening as the show was in its final preparation stages, Gabriella sat in make up in her little dressing room as her manager paced behind her.

"The opera is very well received my dear. For the remainder of the month you will dazzle them and then you and I will be flying off to Australia for another grand performance in the Sydney opera house." he said to her as her nurse patted white powder onto her face.

"That will be a wonderful venue," Gabriella sighed quietly.

"You are not excited?" he asked as he shooed away the nurse.

Gabriella forced a smile, "oh but I am, I am sorry if I didn't sound it I am just getting a little nervous about the performance tonight, as I always do."

"Good," he said, "we will concur Australia as we have France and the rest of the world and once Australia is finished we will surprise the media with an engagement."

"A what?" Gabriella cried.

"Yes, I will come up on stage at your final performance in Australia and I will propose to you in front of a sold out crowd. It will make all the world papers and television shows by the next morning." he laughed.

"You can't be serious," Gabriella said fearfully, "I could never ever marry you." she blurted out hatefully.

"Shut up!" He yelled and slapped her across the face, "you have no choice in the matter. Your voice and talent belongs to me and before long so will your entire being and you can do nothing to stop it. Contract or not you will be mine forever!" he screamed in a crazed fit as he grabbed and shook the pour little sing, "mine forever and always!"

Gabriella starred fearfully into his crazy eyes. They grew red and blood shot, filled with anger. He laughed like a mad man. His finger nails dug into the girls skin so deeply that she began to bleed. She felt as though she were suffocated and soon could not contain herself any longer. She screamed and pulled with all her might against him.

"Release me!" she screamed, "Someone please help me!"

Her cries echoed in the room and into the hall but no one came. Her nurse stood silently as tears poured down her face. What could she do against the mad man within.

Gabriella was helpless, she struggled and screamed until she was completely exhausted and her feet gave way beneath her and she fainted under his captive grip.

M. Fauxvoix flung the diva, like a doll, onto the sofa and stormed out of the room and looked murderously at Maria, "you say any of this to anyone and I will hang you by the neck until you are dead. Do you understand me?" he whispered, his eyes read as fire as he gabbed the woman's wrist, "go in there, revive her and send her out onto the stage. If she does not come onto the stage at exactly her cue I will cut off your hand."

The woman starred fearfully into the mans eyes. She did not see anything but the crazed anger withing. His eyes were fixed oh her as if he were casting a spell to kill her. She held her breath and so did he, then she grabbed her wrist in pain. Blood dripped from a fresh cut from just above where he had been holding her, "if she isn't on stage tonight you will loose you hand by this knife," he said as he whipped the bloody blade on a white handkerchief and handed it to Maria, "now get back to work!" he said and walked away down the hallway placing the knife back into its sheath.

Minutes later Maria was at the little diva's side, "wake up child, for all that is good in heaven please let her wake up," she said as she patted the young woman's cheeks and placed smelling salts under her nose.

Slowly Gabriella was revived. Tears filled her eyes as she sat up on the bed, "Maria," she whispered and hugged the woman.

"You're on in ten minutes you have to get out there," Maria said quickly releasing the woman and rushing about the room.

"I could not perform after that," Gabriella sobbed.

"Stop your crying!" Maria scolded, "you have no choice, none of us do!"

"Maria," Gabriella gasped as the white handkerchief fell off of her wrist and blood flowed freely down her arm, "what happened?"

"If you don't get on stage in..." Maria checked her watch, "nine minutes now, you manager will cut off my hand." she whispered as tears rolled down her face, "I would loose my hand for you my child but I could not bare to listen to him hurt you again tonight."

Gabriella gabbed her gown for the performance and hastily put it on. She retouched her makeup oh her own and sat Maria down on the sofa, "I am singing tonight only for you Maria," she said as her eyes pleaded for forgiveness,

"I'll be right here when you come back," Maria said.

Gabriella kissed her nurse's forehead and ran from the room. She was back stage and ready for her cue with two minutes to spare. She knew now more than ever that she had to find a way to get away from M. Fauxvoix and she would save her beloved nurse at the same time. This magical place between heaven and hell would be her strength. She took in a deep breath and floated onto the stage as if nothing had happened.


	8. The Return

The Return:

That evening, after a flawless performance, M. Fauxvoix did not return to the young divas dressing room. Gabriella kept Maria late into the night at her side. The young woman was afraid to let the old woman leave and even more afraid that if she did leave that Fauxvoix would return. The old woman's hand had began to swell beneath the cut and without proper medical attention, Gabriella feared, the injury could be worse than it seemed.

"You probably should see at least my physician for that Maria," Gabriella said finally, "he'll be able to help you and he knows of the temper of M. Fauxvoix. He wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"Gabriella, you don't see the severity of M. Fauxvoix attacks and crazed behaviour. It's not acceptable in today's society and yet non of us will defy him," Maria sighed, "if I went to Monsieur le doctor, Fauxvoix would punish me for sure. And I cannot leave his service or he would have me killed. Non of us can leave you for fear of our lives."

"And if I escape?" Gabriella asked, "what would happen then?"

"He would probably hold us all as responsible for you getting away," She sighed, "most of us pray that you would fly away, for your own sake, but I dare not imagine what he would do. What amount of lunacy is within him. M. Fauxvoix is mad. He's absolutely crazy and yet he's a wonderful actor. No one but the people closest to you can see it!"

"I know," Gabriella sighed, "he is going to force me to marry him."

"You can't!" Maria exclaimed.

"Have I any choice?" the diva asked.

"Oh yes," Maria said, "with all your soul and your being you have to deny him that."

"How?" Gabriella sighed, "if I fight him he will only hurt you all more."

"I would give my life to see you live," Maria said with a determined tone, "I will leave you tonight with your freedom. You must leave this place and I will take the blame."

"No Maria," Gabriella said as she noticed the panic and excitement in the woman's eyes, "I will not leave tonight, nor will I leave with you knowing. But I will leave one the phantom's wings and no one will be able to blame you for anything. I promise you that I will be fine. Please don't worry."

"You must do it soon little one," the old woman sighed, "Australia will seel your fate. Paris is your only hope for freedom."

"I know," Gabriella said with a smile as she hugged her nurse, "it will be soon but I am tired now."

"I will leave you to rest," she said as she walked to the door.

"Stay safe Maria and turn a blind eye whenever Fauxvoix comes calling. I don't want you to fall subject to his anger again. That is for me to deal with." Gabriella said, the door closed and the click of the lock was heard.

Gabriella walked slowly toward the mirror at the far end of the dressing room. Flowers from admirers had been placed about and filled the air with the sweet smell of spring. Gabriella pressed her hands and face against the cold mirror. Her heart beet in her throat, "my life and my hope rest in you Matthew," she whispered to herself, "I pray that everything will work or I am to be wed to a mad man." Gabriella jumped back as the mirror suddenly shook. She watched in awe as it began to move and into the room walked a man robed in black and masked in white. She ran and embraced the dark figure.

"Mademoiselle, we have only just met is it really wise to embrace me as you do?" he said with a smiled framed by the familiar mask.

"It may seem like a silly fairy tale but I feel like I have known you all my life," she smiled, "how long have you been behind the mirror watching?"

"Long enough..." he said as he sat her down on the sofa, "... to know more about M. Fauxvoix than most people would see."

"How much did you see?" She asked fearfully.

"Lets just say I wish I could have saved you from his grasp," he said as he watched her eye fill with tears, "I will take you away from this soon enough."

"It is not me I am worried about," Gabriella sighed, "I am worried for the people who are so kind to me and who will have to face him when I am gone."

"We will make it so none of them are suspected and you will leave unharmed and by the phantom's hand," he smiled as he finally removed his mask,"I have a plan that will sweep you away from this place."

"How?" Gabriella asked feeling excited.

"Come with me, I will show you!" he smiled, placed the mask back on his face, as he reached out to her with a gloved hand and brought her through the mirror, into the darkness of the Phantom's world.

Gabriella was filled with excitement as she held the young mans hand and walked again into the passage. He was a handsome young man, taller than she was with dark hair and brilliant green eyes. His hands and arms were strong and his voice was deep and lush. She felt light as a feather as she followed behind.

He took her up into the dark theatre. The light had all gone out and all of the workers had retired to the streets or there rooms. It was quiet and her footsteps echoed in the deep open space.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked as they stopped on the stage.

"How could I not?" she giggled, "I have been hear many times."

"But do you really know?" he whispered into her ear, "you stand on the very spot where the great disappearance of Mlle. Daae happened."

"Really?" she said as she spun around to look at him, "its not just a story how she disappeared?"

"It was a long time ago and people believe it to be a mere story now but Mademoiselle, it will be the greatest performance of our lives. To relive that night when she disappeared before everyone eyes," he said as he pulled a candle from his pocket and lit it.

The golden glow from the candle only lit his white face and his green eyes. Gabriella felt the spirits of the past flow in all around her. She remembered the story, the chaos and the excitement.

"Monsieur I trust you will not be dropping the chandelier on innocent people?" she giggled.

"Oh no Mademoiselle, I should not have to. There is no other diva that I cannot sand to listen to, who is trying to take your place and well the management is my mother and father and I dare not anger them," he said playfully.

"Oh yes," she said in a worried tone, "your mother and father, wont they suspect you? They must know where to find you in all of this!"

"Oh no,"his smile was lit by the candle light, "my mother and father believe me to be in our country house. They know nothing of the house on the lake or of my tricks and still believe it to be the ghost of the phantom. Who, for the next month leading up to our great performance, is going to aid in your final curtain call."

"But Monsieur there is one other problem," she said with a playful sigh.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"We are not performing an opera by Faust," she said matter of factly, "Christine Daae disappeared during a performance of and opera by Faust, this is Lully."

"Minor detail," he laughed, "besides you end up in the exact spot on the stage at the end of your last aria to disappear as Christine did and so it will work."

"And after I disappear then what?" she asked playfully.

Matthew's face lit up as he smiled behind the mask, " _down once more to the dungeon of my black despair..._"he half sang half whispered as he took her hand and led her, by candle light, back stage and down several hidden flights of stairs. He then led her to the middle of what seem like a platform, framed on two sides by pieces of old sets and ropes and wires hung from around a hole in the ceiling.

"This is where you will end up when the trap door is opened. It is a tunnel that hasn't been used in years. The trap runs from here to the stage and I know that you know how to use traps," he smiled.

"Oh yes I have used them before in shows but, how will I be received? It is a long fall and there is nothing here to land on," she said.

"There will be when it happens and it will be easily hidden when we are ready to leave because this will be the first place they will look." he said, "but you need not worry about that, just trust me when I say I have it all planned out."

"I do trust you," she smiled, "where do we go from here?"

He took her hand once more and they were off to the other end of the long room. Into another hidden passage and down a spiral stair case this time. The stairs took them deep into the third cellar where they had once come before. Quickly he turned her in another direction, pushed a tangle of snake like hangings to one side and ducked into a very small doorway that was painted to look like the rocks of the wall itself. She followed quickly and silently as they scrambled hunched over down the narrow path. Gabriella could feel cold air coming at her face and soon she knew why. The tunnel ended at a gate, and through the gate were more stairs and down even farther she could hear running water.

"This isn't talked about in the books," she whispered.

"The Phantom's home was well guarded and he could come and go as he please. There are a few other entrances that were never talked about and hardly ever used. I have found and used them all and I know that it is nearly impossible to find them from outside the house on the lake. And even then they are all blocked off by hidden doors in his home," he smiled and pulled a small black key from his cloak, reached around the back side of the bars, there was a click and he pulled the gate toward them, "from here it gets tricky and I will only put you through that on the eve of your flight. The sun will be rising soon and you must return to your dressing room or we risk being discovered. I must take you back now. Tomorrow you will begin to hear talk of the phantoms ghost in the theatre because while you were on stage tonight I was putting the plan into motion." he smiled, extinguished the candle and locked the gate again, "we best move quickly, the sun is rising. We will have to keep to the shadows the men will be returning."

They arrived quickly through different passages to the mirror of her room. It opened and she stepped inside, Matthew stayed behind, "will you come back tonight?" she whispered to him.

"Only for a short visit, you'll need your sleep tonight little lotte," he whispered and the mirror closed.

"Au revoir, Erik," she whispered to the mirror and crawled into bed just in time for the return of her nurse.


	9. The Episode

The Episode:

M. Fauxvoix entered close behind Maria that morning. He was quiet and calm and brought with him an entourage of new people. Flowers and boxed, brightly decorated and elaborately arranged, were piled around the small dressing room as Gabriella watched stunned by what was going on. There was a steady stream of people coming and going for quite a while. Envelopes were left addressed to her on her dressing table, boxes of chocolates and sweet smelling perfume filled the air. When the room was filled and the new people left Gabriella could hardly see the mirror at the far end of the room and her dressing table and sofa were coved with things.

"What is all this?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"They are from your admirers," Fauxvoix said angrily, "more comes every day and I can't turn it away without angering the press. I have given in to giving you the mail because I am sick of looking it over before hand. It disgusts me to read some of the gushing for you. Not to mention the superstitions of the people around here are ridiculous."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked as Maria tried to move some of the things to help the young Diva get read for the day.

"Most of the packages are from the opera ghost," Fauxvoix rolled his eyes, "you won't be leaving Paris with this junk but you may as well enjoy it while you're here."

"The opera ghost," Gabriella laughed as she picked through some small boxes, "all operas have ghost why is this one so special?" she played dumb.

"God only knows but the management has been getting letters about you from this so called ghost. He 'fancies' you they say," Fauxvoix grunted and pushed some boxes out of his way, "you have a signing in the theatre foyer this morning. Maria have her their by ten sharp," he added and stormed out the door.

Gabriella was like a child in a candy store once her manager had left. She excitedly opened packages as Maria tried to do her hair, "do you think Maria, that M. Fauxvoix would get angry if I sported some of the opera ghosts gifts today?"

"You best be careful," Maria sighed, "Fauxvoix is very suspicions of this Opera Ghost."

"Does he not know the stories of this place?" Gabriella asked.

"He doesn't, but he is hearing a lot about it from monsieur Belville and doesn't believe a word of it." Maria said quietly, "and this is really making the workers and the management of this place nervous."

"And rightly so,"Gabriella said as she opened more packages, "The mysteries of the phantom of the opera left many stunned and alarmed. It must make the workers even more nervous to know that the phantom lurks again. I think it is so utterly romantic that I feel like a girl again. How could I be more happy than to be living a dream that once was my reality in Montreal. I feel like a princess in a palace filled with gold and silver. All this is the perfect opera which I dreamed so long and entirely about for many years. To be swept off my feet and taken away into the sunset by a mysterious, amazing man. To live happily ever after," she said as she twirled in front of her crowded mirror sporting a beautifully beaded shawl.

Golden jewelry were also among some of the fine things that the ghost had sent to her. Diamond earings and necklaces, pearls and precious stones collected in a jewelry box that she was able to bring with her as she travelled. She placed as much as she could into the small jewelry box and placed the empty packing boxes closer to the corner. In some larger boxes Gabriella found some very elaborate gowns, furs, shawls, and other magnificent pieces of clothing.

"Please Gabriella," Maria finally said, her voice filled with impatience, "you have to be read by ten and it is closing in on the hour. If you do not sit still for a moment we will never have you ready and I will be the one to have to face an already furious M. Fauxvoix. Please come here and sit down I don't know if my heart could take that today."

"Why what is wrong Maria?" Gabriella asked suddenly feeling a sense of concern for her old nurse, "is something wrong? Are you not well?"

"Gabriella," Maria sighed, "you have to know everyone is uneasy with this whole affair of the new phantom of the opera. People are frightened again. You can't walk around a corner without having someone tell you to watch your back. I am becoming afraid, not only for myself but for you! What if this phantom really does plan to take you from here. I fear for you!"

"Let that be so," Gabriella smiled, "let the angel of music comes to me and sweep me away from the angel of silence that we know M. Fauxvoix will be. Let this, my dream of freedom be through the wings of the greatly feared angel. For I would follow him to the depths of hell to be in heaven."

"Gabriella you blush as though you were in love," Maria said as she finished the diva's hair, "are you?"

"I think, perhaps I may be in love with the phantom of the opera," Gabriella smiled as she pulled a beautiful pink gown from a box and quickly ran behinds a changing screen. She came out and was a vision of beauty in rose. Her blue eyes twinkled like the diamonds she placed in her ears. Her lips were soft and pail with the beautiful shade of lipstick she put on. She covered her shoulders with the white beaded shawl and small white, slipper like shoes, she placed on her feet. Her hair fell in curls on her shoulders and her skin was pail cream, soft and pure, "I pray that I can only be the beautiful Christine the angel of music longs for." she said happily and floated out of her room and to the theatre foyer where she was greeted by the flashing of cameras and the cries of adoring fans.

M. Fauxvoix put on an act, that morning, that could fool even the greatest of police detectives, he was happy and bubbly and praised his Diva for her beauty and her grace. The growing crowd cheered and jostled each other just to get close to this angel of life.

The evening came quickly, another flawless performance and more gifts poured in. Gabriella did not see M. Fauxvoix again that day. She found quiet solitude in her dressing room as she finished opening her gifts and curled up, wrapped in a great woolen blanket to read the messages from her phantom love. Her heart was filled with excitement for the return to her of her new friends and the man she felt she was growing to love. The man in the mask that would save her from her hell and bring her on to heaven. She placed all letter from her Matthew beneath her pillow and the rest from the admirers in a small letter box she had been given as a gift that day. She laid down in her bed happily and fell quickly to sleep.

Matthew did come to her room that night, but upon entering he found her asleep and looking more beautiful in the great gifts that he had sent to her. His heart was filled with joy to see her face so radiant and calm, accented by the beautiful diamonds and pearls that she had fallen asleep in. Her hair, still curled fell loosely around her face and her cheeks were still a light blush colour. He leaned into her and unconsciously he kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered a little and he moved away realising what he had done. He watched for a moment in silence but she did not wake from her sleep. He sighed with relief and scolded himself for what he had just done. He felt like he had just betrayed her trust that she had so willingly given to him. He knew that she hoped that she would be saved from the evil that encompassed her life. He got up slowly and walked to her dressing table there he left another note and sat for a great amount of time admiring her from the other side of the room. He could feel his heart in his chest, beating hard and fast. He tried with all his might to force it back, he would not kiss her again. He would not wake her that night to see her in his world of darkness, that he had become so accustom to, and yet he wished to take her away at that moment but he knew of the dangers that were arising. He would leave her and stick to his plan, to break the manager and throw him so far into a crazed fit that he would betray his cool exterior when the diva disappeared and give the chance to the public to see the craziness that he did hold within him, making it easier for the girl to be free and to get away from this a terrible monster of the real world.

He turned slowly walked to the mirror and opened it silently when he heard her move in her bed, he turned back to her once more to see his sleeping beauty. Her lips parted and as if the angels themselves were speaking he heard a soft whisper like song come from her mouth, "_say you'll share with me one love one life time..._" and her voice trailed off into slumber again.

"_Christine, I love you..._" he sang softly into the night and walked through the mirror, into the darkness of the great romantic opera house.


	10. The Libretto

**The Libretto:**

_My Dearest Phantom:_

_I have not seen or heard from you in a few days, but I have been hearing the rumours of your presents around the opera house and fear that this has turned you away from me. The actors and workers are frightened again. The story of the phantom of the opera has resurfaced and is becoming more and more elaborate as the days go on. M. Fauxvoix has started to search through the lower levels of the theatre, he is now aware of the workings of the story and has started his search where the former managers have left off. Monsieur and Madame Belville, on the other hand, has sworn not to take any part in the affair. They do not wish to upset the phantom in anyways and continually warn Fauxvoix to do the same, though he doesn't heed their warnings in the least. They swear that he will make the phantom angry and should anything disastrous occur in this place they do not take any responsibility for it and have put all responsibility on Fauxvoix himself. The workers in the theatre have become very fearful of Fauxvoix as well, they do not stay long in the same places beneath the theatre, when he is around. They whisper of your lasso and how it shall soon enough find itself around his neck. You cannot move about the theatre without hearing someone's voice from somewhere saying 'keep you hands at the level of your eyes. But Fauxvoix doesn't pay any attention to the warnings. The ballet dancers never travel alone around the theatre anymore. My nurse seems to be the only soul in this place that does not fear the phantom and yet she is the most verbal to Monsieur to take heed when he wanders in the domain of the phantom of the opera. And yet he still searches for you. I fear that he will find you and yet I believe that you are too well hidden to let him. Your mind and your knowledge of the workings of this theatre are beyond anyone else's and I know that you are well guarded from the evil man that has vowed to hunt you out. I pray that you are still safe and that I might see you again soon._

_I must be very careful as I write to you, should my letters be found I can only imagine the anger that will fill Monsieur and perhaps I will be swept away from this place at any opportunity he might find. He tries to follow me, now, where ever I venture in the theatre. He is sure that you have a hidden agenda for me and so I spend most of my days, if I am not in his presence, I am locked away in this small room. I am beginning to think that I will never be with you again and so I can only write to you._

_My days and have been hard. My manager has again taken to handle me with force and is continually accusing me of what is going on in the theatre. I am the reason the phantom has resurfaced as the stage people have taken to calling me Christine. I do not mind the name but the anger that fills Monsieur is unbearable. I do not know how much longer my small frame can take his massive strikes against it. My fears grow greater as the days go by, to my departing France for Australia. That time is growing closer and the doomed marriage I am being forced into. My nights, however, are much calmer. I rest and sleep through the night. I feel safe in the darkness of the theatre and knowing that I am not near to Monsieur. At night, just before sleep comes to me, I can feel you near. I wish it were so and not only in my mind but it is a comforting thought and I fade into my dreams so happily, even with my bruises and the pain I feel. I hope, if you do come to me, that you would wake me from my sleep. To make them not dreams but realities._

_My dreams of you seem so real sometimes. I dream that you are always near to me all the time. That you are always watching me but I never see you. I can only feel you. Then you sit silently in my room with me and protect me from all the dangers of the world, as a prince would protect his dear princess in her tower or like a knight to his fair maiden. Alas, when I wake you are not here but your voice fills my head and my heart. Dare I say that I have grown fond of you more that I ever dreamt I could. It is all in my dreams and yet it feels like my heart has held so many times with you. I feel as though I have known you all my life. That you have always been with me to help me and my voice and yet it can't be possible can it? Only in my dreams I suppose, but they do keep me going and though I don't want to wake from them they are my hope for the days to pass and the nights to come._

_I cannot explain my gratefulness to you and the things that you have told me would happen. I am filled always with hope and desire to run, with you, away from this place and yet I fear what is to become of me. Should I myself become the phantom, to hide all my life in fear of this man who will, until his dying day, search for me. Who will be my companion once I have escaped this place, if that time every comes. What new darkness will I have to journey though and will it be on my own. Oh my dear Erik if you could only know the horrors of this man, for, should any woman compar your story to that of monsieur, they would see you not as you are but as the gentle beautiful creature of the night that I now see. _

_Please my dearest, do not stay away from me long. I wish to see you again soon and need to know that you are still with me and are still able to aid in my escape. I will continue to write you should I not see you again and I pray that my letters will not go unanswered. _

_I hope that I myself have not done something to keep you from me, as I continue to see your signature on the parcels that continue to arrive. As I write this yet more have arrived from you and though I fear that my manager may catch me writing, I am quick enough to hide my letters and my thoughts. I do love all of the wonders that you continue to send to me, but I am curious as to why you do such things. If our plan is to be realised then I will have to leave all these wonderful treasures behind. Though I love them dearly. I know I will have to leave many things behind that are dear to me and yet they all live in my memories. As bright and shining as the daimons that you send, my memories of the good that life once held and the good that I may someday see again are what I hold closest to me. I thank you for the wonderful good that you provide to my memories and my thoughts. Please my angel of music do not stay away from me much longer. _

_Your's always Christine._

Gabriella folded her letter gently, the silky white paper made no sound as she folded it, and placed it in a simple pink envelope. She sealed it and walked slowly to her mirror, holding the letter close to her chest. She looked longingly into the mirror trying to see through her own reflection to the passage behind. The envelope fells gently from her hands and landed softly on her tiny, slippered foot.

Suddenly the door flew open, "Gabriella!" Fauxvoix yelled, "Who is this phantom!" he cried as she gently and slowly turned away from the mirror. As she turned she pushed the envelope under the mirror and out of sight. It slid silently under the frame and stoped at Matthew's feet.

"The phantom of the opera?" Gabriella asked, "I don't know who he is."

"You must, you have to!" Fauxvoix yelled coming at her fiercely, pinning her against the mirror.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Gabriella cried, "I have never seen such a man. I don't know who he is."

"Then why does he love you so, you terrible wretch?" Fauxvoix screamed as he slapped her across the face.

Matthew gasped behind the mirror as he watch small specks of Gabriella's blood hit the mirror surface. His hands shook with anger and yet he knew he could do nothing for her and risk the discovery of the plan. Or could he? He placed the pink envelope in a pocket inside his cloak and turned and ran back down the passage.

"I don't know!" Gabriella cried, "I don't know anything about anything!"

"You must, you have to!" Fauxvoix yelled, "what have you done to make him love you so! What have you done?"

"I have only done what you have told me to!" Gabriella sobbed, "I have done nothing but be obedient to you and your wishes!"

"You have not, you deceptive little beast," he yelled at the top of his lungs, "you have seduced him!" he became crazed, grabbing and tearing and throwing things all over the small dressing room and Gabriella sank to the floor, her hands covering her face as she sobbed, "you will pay for this with your life you little rat!" he screamed.

"Please take my life now!" Gabriella sobbed, "let this be over! Oh god in heaven please take me from here and let me no longer be handled by this man."

"What did you say!" Fauxvoix said angrily snatching her up from the ground and making her look him in the eyes, "what did you cry out, upon deaf ears?"

"Take my life! Take it way from me! Kill me now Fauxvoix or I will take my own life!" Gabriella screamed as she, with all her might, forced herself out of her captors hands and flung herself at there small vanity mirror. It shattered into hundreds of sharp small pieces, "damn me for all eternity if it means taking my own life and being way from you so be it!" she cried as she grabbed onto the biggest piece of the shattered mirror as she could. Her small hands bleed as the shard of glass cuts through her clutching hand.

Gabriella brought the sharp, blood stained, glass to her neck. Monsieur Fauxvoix stopped in his tracks, "NO!" he yelled as he eyes grew wide.

"My life means nothing to you," Gabriella said quietly as tears rolled down her face, "I have done nothing in this life but obey you and you lay your hands on me. I have had enough, I will take my life into my own hands now and you can't stop me!" she said crying harder.

"Gabriella no!" Maria yelled as she came into the small room, "oh god in heaven please no!"

"Listen to your nurse little girl!" Fauxvoix said slowly walking toward Gabriella and taking the glass. Gabriella collapsed in sobs as her nurse ran to her side, "clean her up Maria, then this room and tell no one about this!" he said throwing the glass on the ground, shattering it again.

"You need not tell anyone," Maria said, looking angrily at Fauxvoix, "he knows what you have done and soon so will they all!"

"Who knows?" he asked as he stopped at the door.

"The opera ghost," Maria said matter of factly, "he has left you a message."

"What?" he asked.

"You'll see," Maria said as she turned back to Gabriella.

Fauxvoix stormed out of the room slamming the door behind himself.


	11. Molto Vivace

**Molto Vivace:**

Philippe Fauxvoix walked quickly and angrily down the passage. There was a lot of commotion about the theatre. He didn't completely understand but as people passed him great looks of fear covered their faces. He walked further into the open theatre and began to hear more. People whispered to each other, glared at him strangely and rushed from the theatre stage. Screaming and sobbing could be heard from the ballet girls. Angry stage hands cursed him for what he had done to anger the ghost of their theatre and yet he didn't know why.

It wasn't until he stepped onto the stage and looked down into the empty seats that he was made aware of what was going on. Monsieur Belville held his sobbing wife in his arms as a doctor cared for a few fainted ballet dancers, "what is going on!" he demanded.

"You have angered the opera ghost greatly Monsieur," Madame Belville cried, "we know not what you have done but he does!" as she said this she pointed to the painted set behind them.

In letter of blood across the blue painted sky a message had been cast. It read, "the angel of hell has returned to the theatre. Fauxvoix shall pay for his blood shed. The angel of death sees all and knows all! Beware!" hanging in front of the message was a blood stained noose. And a pool of blood was beneath it on the floor.

"We shall have to close the theatre. The police will come!" Monsieur Belville stated angrily.

"No, it is fine!" Fauxvoix said matter of factly, "I am sure it is only paint and it is nothing that your wonderful stage crew could not fix. I am sure we shall put on the show as per usual. Nothing need stop. All is fine!"

"No things are not fine!" Madame Belville screamed as she held out a shaking hand, in which she grasped a letter, " what have you done Monsieur, to anger the ghost so badly?"

"The letter was left for you pinned onto the stage with this bloody knife," Monsieur Belville stated, "something is very wrong!"

"No, it is just paint!" Fauxvoix stated again with a smile, "a harmless joke I am sure! Come now, let us clean all this up and fix the set and be ready for the show! It must go on you know Gabriella would not have it any other way!" he said taking the letter from the madame.

"Blood, blood everywhere! I shall see it in my dreams forever!" Madame Belville cried, "the family curs is upon us again. The hell angel is angry, what are we to do Joseph? What on earth can we do?" she sobbed.

"We must call the police, they will have to deal with you monsieur Fauxvoix." Monsieur Belville stated, "it is not up to us nor is it up to our opera ghost to punish you for what ever it is you have done. We must leave you to them!"

"Don't be absurd!" Fauxvoix laughed, "like I said it is only paint!" he added and dipped his expensive suit coat into the pool on the stage, "really would I do this if it weren't, nothing a good washing wont get out! Come now. It can only be a joke. This letter in itself is a joke!" he said as he opened the letter and began to make up what was written on the page, "'my dear monsieur you are not to stay here, you anger me to no ends and you bring uneasiness to the actors!' its rubbish absolute rubbish!" he laughed heartedly, "come now friends let us fix the theatre for another marvellous performance!"

The stunned crowd that gathered around just stared silently at the man who stood, with his coat in the blood and smile on his face. No one had moved from their places.

"Really, this superstition about the ghost taking over all of you. It has made you so very paranoid about everything. Come now, if you will not do it then I will," he said as he again flung his coat into the blood and began to clean off the stage, "you see nothing to it, its coming right off. It even smells terribly of paint!" he laughed, "it was a good joke though it really got to the lot of you!" he chuckled and soon the rest of the stage crew had began to help him in his cleaning.

The set was fixed in the places where it had been ruined. The noose was cut down and thrown into the garbage and Monsieur and Madame Belville had been taken out to get some fresh air to calm themselves down. All was continuing on as it should have and when the clean up was nearly done, Fauxvoix took a seat back in the audience to admire the touch up work, "it looks better than it did before!" he said heartily to the worker, "well done gentlemen you should all be commended on a magnificent job!"

The workers acknowledged his praise but were quick to leave his presence. When the stage was empty again Fauxvoix once more pulled from his pocket the letter from the ghost and began to read what it truly said.

_My dear Monsieur:_

_I regret to inform you that after many years of wonderful performances and great activities in my opera house I have been disturbed by your behaviour. I had hoped that I would never have to punish my employees again as I had before, but as you seem to not be able to heed my warning, or those of your colleagues I shall have to take matters, once again, into my own hands. I have, from my box seat, noticed the malice in the pour young diva's eyes and have witnessed your anger toward her. It displeases me that you should take such anger out on such a magnificent creature of gods great creation. And it disturbs me even further that you should continue to roam around my theatre. The very heart of this building is my domain. You are not permitted to enter such a sacred place, as you have been warned! I shall be giving you one last chance to redeem yourself. Once more I will set forth the rules that you shall have to obey. If they are not taken into the deepest of consideration I am afraid monsieur there will be more blood shed upon my stage. And the next time it may be yours. Your rules are as follows._

_1. Do not venture into the depths of the theatre or you waver your protective rights and are trespassing on my property. To which you will be punished very severely._

_2. I do enjoy the little diva's voice and her pretty little face. I am afraid monsieur if I continue to notice the marks of your hands on her face or sadness in her eyes I will have to inflict a greater pain on you. Monsieur as you must know there are things in this world far worse than death._

_3. Heed the warnings of the people who have come before you. My theatre is a safe and happy place for my workers and my managers and it is your presence that has stirred in a negative air. I sincerely hope that you could take the time to listen to the hired help for they will tell you how to stay happy and safe in this theatre._

_Finally, do not in under any circumstance come looking for me. I cannot be held responsibly for what may happen to you should you stumble upon my traps and protective measures. If I want you to find me I will let you but as of now you do not want to meet the red eyes of the hell angel._

_Monsieur heed my warning and stay away from what you do not know or understand for if you don't a disaster beyond that of the past will befall you!_

_Your's obediently _

_O.G_

Nervously he placed the note back into a pocket and stood up from his seat. Was he really in over his head this time around. Had he really angered the internal spirits of the phantom of the opera? "Could any of this really be happen?" He thought to himself, "of course not, its all a nasty little joke that someone is playing. A nasty little member of my own staff no less." he said to himself, "never the less I shall play along for now, until I find who it is that is playing these jokes on me and then I will have their blood!" he said taking the note again in his hands and tearing it into little pieces, "we will see who gets the last laugh O.G! just you wait!" he said out loud and left the theatre.

"Oh we will see Monsieur Fauxvoix," Matthew said under his breath from his hiding place, "the last laughed will be mine!"


	12. Tragedylyrique

**Tragedy-lyrique:**

Gabriella broke down in deep, painful sobs. She fell onto the glass strewn floor and cried till she was out of breath, her face red and blotched, her eyes nearly closed from crying. She looked years older than she was. The life seemed to be sucked right out of her small body. Maria stayed by her side a long time before she shot to her feet, a look of terror crossing her face and yet the look of absolute genius. She began frantically throwing boxes from a large chair in a corner and, with all her might, pushed and pulled the chair toward the door. Gabriella watched breathing deeply as her nurse struggled to fix the chair beneath the door handle.

"What good will that do?" Gabriella asked with a great sigh of exhaustion, "he'll force his way back in. Just leave me here to die."

"Don't speak like that," Maria scolded as she finally rested the chair in the perfect place. She fell into the chair and sighed, "I know it wont do much, and it would probably only slow him down a little but it gives you the chance to brace yourself. I am prepared to take the blame for this."

"I can't let you do that," Gabriella said quietly as she forced herself off the floor and onto her small bed.

"But I can't let you hurt yourself, my darling," Maria said as she came slowly across the room and sat on the bed herself, "if you did, he would have won. That is not what is meant for you in this world." she sighed, "we have to come up with a way to get you away from here."

"Don't worry kind lady that plan has already been set into motion," a voice came into the room.

"Who is there? What is that?" Maria called out fearfully.

The colour and life came back into Gabriella's face as the voice filled the small room, "Maria it is alright. It is the angel of music." she said as she reached up and motioned for her nurse to be silent, "come to me angel," she whispered.

Maria stared in amazement as she witness what she had only believed to be myth. The mirror at the far end of the room, that had been splashed with Gabriella's blood began to move and soon a dark figure, masked in white entered. Gabriella sprang up from her seat on the bed and ran to the figure, collapsing into his arms. His black robe folded in around her, a look of absolute love came over his face.

"There, there little lotte, I'm here. I will never leave you," the figure said again, as a bandaged hand emerged to wipe away her tears.

"Erik you are hurt," Gabriella said fearfully as her bloody hand took his.

"Not as badly as you Christine, come let your nurse tend to you." he said motioning for Maria to come to help the little woman, "I will help clean this mess up and the blood from the mirror, would you please madame focus your attention on my Christine and only when you are finished will I explain to you what has happened." he said as he removed his cloak and placed it on the chair before the door.

He was dressed in an old suit, very reminiscent of that of the phantom in the stories. His hands were bandaged in white and blood stained the linens. His face was free of colour and nearly matched the white of the mask that covered most of his face. He was a handsome, strong man. Gabriella admired him in the light of her room. She had only seen him in the darkness of the theatre, but here in the light he seemed even more like the ghost in the stories. He worked silently in the room as did Maria at cleaning the cuts on Gabriella's hand and feet. Gabriella jumped as there came a knock at the food.

"Gabriella, the show will go on as planned. Your curtain call is the same as any night. I will send for you then," the voice of Fauxvoix came through the door and then was gone.

Tears grew again in her eyes, "how am I to go on stage like this?" she asked holding her hands to her nurse.

"You must," Maria sighed, "we can hide the bandages with your costume."

Gabriella sighed and sunk back into silence again.

When Maria had finished she walked to the door and began to push the chair out of the way. The dark figure walked up to her and helped move the chair but motioned for her to stay and to take a seat with Gabriella on a small sofa.

"Madame," the man said addressing only Maria, "you must know that I intend no ill toward anyone in this building. I am only here to free this caged bird." he said and motioned toward Gabriella, "for the time being I must ask you to only refer to me as Erik or the phantom, for it I tell you my name we risk the entire plan of escape."

"I would not risk this plan for anything in the world, should I know your name or not. But Monsieur le Phantom I respect your wishes and should I be of any assistance to you let me play a role in you great opera," Maria whisper.

"Ah, Madame, as noble and kind as my dear Christine, let your role be that of nurse and mother to the one you love so dearly," he said and motioned to Gabriella, "should I need you in the plan, Madame, I will only address you as Madame Giry," he smiled at the old woman

Maria nodded as she looked at Gabriella, "I told you that it was not gods plan for you to leave us today. This angel of music has done much for you."

"I know," Gabriella said as she smiled weakly.

Maria turned back to the phantom and looked deeply into his green eyes, "I must know," she said, "if anyone was hurt by what you had done today in the theatre," she said calmly to the man.

"No one," he said finally, "the blood shed was my own and not that of any other innocent soul," as he said this he stretched out his bandaged hands to the old woman, "this is my burden to bear and no one else."

"But it should not be yours Monsieur," Maria said taking his hand in hers, "why do you do such things knowing the danger that is involved?"

"The angel of music speaks loudly through her," he said as he motioned to Gabriella, "and this theatre is our heaven. It has been for many years and as it has happened in the past to the phantom, I must say it has happened to me. I cannot let the darkness take over the voices of angels any longer. It is my duty and my curse as phantom of this opera to love but one for all my life," he said and bowed his head.

Maria placed her hands around this mans masked face and kissed his forehead softly, "fly away from this place angel of night and take her with you to the darkness," she whispered and turned to leave the room.

"Maria," Gabriella called to her, "you will keep this secret wont you?"

"I will take it to the grave petite," she smiled and slipped out the door into the darkness of the hallway.


	13. Opera Fantastique

**Opera Fantastique:**

Maria closed the door slowly and locked it. The click of the lock could be heard in the silence. Matthew stood slowly and moved to a place next to Gabriella on the sofa. She smiled sweetly to him and rested her tired body in his arms, "perhaps you should try and sleep," he said to her softly.

"I don't want to sleep and miss a moment with you," she whispered, "is it true what you said to Maria?" she asked.

"Every word little lotte," he smiled down at her, "from the moment I saw you I knew that I loved you."

"And I you," Gabriella smiled, "I never thought I could ever feel this way toward a man before. Not after Fauxvoix and what he has done to me physically and mentally. But I feel like you are here to protect me. Like you are an old and dear friend."

"Forever," Matthew answered, "I will never leave you. Though you may not see me, I will be with you always!"

Gabriella giggled softly to her self. Her eyes sparkled with new hope and a great happiness came over her. Matthew watched for a moment as she walked to here dressing table, where the mirror had been smashed, and pulled out a small box. In the box were little papers and small childish items. An old play bill from the first opera she had ever done was laying on top and a small folded piece of paper with very young hand writing was at the bottom. Matthew's eyes grew wide when he saw the paper but Gabriella didn't notice. She simply smiled as she read the small letter, she giggled again to herself holding the letter to her heart and then she placed it back under all of her treasures in the little box.

"What do you laugh about?" Matthew asked as she came back to his side.

"A memory is all," she smiled and sighed happily.

"A good one?" he asked.

"One of my best, before you came into my life," she answered with a happy sigh, "it was from when I was very little. Living in my castle in Montreal."

"Your castle?" he chuckled.

"Yes," Gabriella giggled, "when I was small, and I first started to sing in the theatre, I worked for an old man named Soulin. He taught me all of the wonderful theatrical arts and the music he taught me, oh the music he would teach. His little theatre was my castle." she smiled to herself.

"And the memory is of him?" Matthew asked.

"Somewhat," Gabriella smiled, "most is about a boy."

"A boy?" Matthew laughed, "who was he?"

"I never knew his name," she sighed, "he had never told me that. But I met him when Monsieur Soulin brought him to the theatre. He had said that the boy was his sisters son and that he would be visiting for a long time. The boy was older than I was by I think three or four years and he insisted that I call him Erik. I asked him why and he told me the story about the phantom of the opera. I didn't believe a word he said and so I went running to Monsieur Soulin, tears in my eyes, and cried out to him about the bad story that the boy had told me."

"And what did Monsieur Soulin have to tell you?"

"Oh he sat the both of us down, me on his knee and the boy at his side and he said, 'the phantom of the opera is not what you would think. The story is much more than one could even imagine.' He then told the story with such an amazing air to it that he seemed to breath magic right into it. The theatre around us became like this place and the stairs and the walls seemed to stair down at us. I was filled with aw to learn about Erik and Christine. When Monsieur Soulin had finished his story I was filled with excitement. The ideas of magic tricks and angels of music filled my mind and my heart. It was one of the most brilliant stories I had ever heard that it filled my mind with the idea that it could not be a story, that it had to be real and I said to M. Soulin that I wanted to go to Paris and find the phantom of the opera. He laughed at me and said, 'little one, no one has ever found the phantom again,' and my eyes filled with tears. He noticed the change in me and quickly said, 'but, my little angel of songs and magic, if there was ever another person in the world to fill the phantoms soul as his Christine did it would be you.'" Gabriella's eyes began to tear again, but not with tears of pain but of absolute happiness at the remembering of her wonderful memory.

"What happened to your castle?" Matthew asked with a look of concern.

"It was closed and destroyed before I came to have Fauxvoix as a manager. It was the saddest day of all my life. My childhood had ended and all my fantasies disappeared." she sighed.

"And what of the boy?"

"He had stayed with us at the theatre for months, it seemed," Gabriella said, "he and I would play for hours in the theatre and our favourite game was always phantom of the opera. He played Erik and I, Christine and we would run amuck in the theatre, scaring the ballerinas, and taunting the staff. He would swing from ropes and we would sing and dance and play. After one performance he slipped a note under my dressing room door. It was on the eve of my birthday. In the card he said many things about the phantom of the opera and ended by saying 'I will be with you always, yours forever the phantom of the opera.' I didn't see him that night at the performance, nor did I see him the next day. I was sad and angry that he wouldn't come back. Then I became upset with myself because I was so young to be playing with a boy like him anyways and to be so foolish. But I missed him non the less. I had lost my playmate and a person whom I had grown to love as a brother and a friend. Finally I asked M. Soulin one day what had happened to him and he had told me that his sister and her son had gone back to there home in a far away country. I cried for days and days and the theatre was never that of the phantom of the opera again. I never once after that played our game, it was merely my castle and my kingdom and I wouldn't share it with anyone like I did with Erik." she sighed and whipped away the tears from her eyes.

"Did you ever see him again?" Matthew asked as he held her tighter.

"No, never and I wouldn't know where to look should I wish to find him," she sighed, "I knew him only as Erik and he disappeared as the phantom did," she giggled again slightly to herself.

"What?" he asked seeing the look of memory in her eyes again.

"It is funny, that now I have found a new Erik in another theatre to take his place and it feels as if we had never stopped," she laughed.

"Gabriella," Matthew said softly looking deeply into her eyes, "would things be different if you found your Erik? Would he be the Raoul in this fairytale?"

"I don't know," she said softly as tears welled up in her eyes, "I don't know if I would be able to forgive him for not even saying goodbye to me."

Matthew stood slowly, sadness filling his white face, and walked over to the bed where his cloak was lying.

"What is wrong?" Gabriella asked fear stricken, "have I said something wrong? Please don't go!" He turned back to her as he pulled the cloak over his shoulders. She ran to his side taking his hands, tears streaming down her face, "please, don't leave me. I do love you."

He fell to his knees before her, "I didn't want to leave Gabby, mother made me and wouldn't let me return even to say goodbye. I didn't know that our plane was leaving she hadn't told me anything about leaving Montreal." he said almost in a whisper as he looked up to her, "I never meant to hurt you and I thought about you all the time, praying that one day you would come here, to this theatre so that I might see you again."

Gabriella fell to her knees as well and wrapped her arms around her phantom, "I had hoped it was you." she sobbed as she clung to him, "I wished and prayed that I would find you again!"

"I am here," he whispered happily looking into her eyes, "I promise you, little lotte, that I will never ever leave you again."

"Oh I love you so much,"Gabriella smiled as she kissed him.

The two of them kissed for a long moment, time seemed to stop. Colour had come back to both of their faces. When their lips parted Gabriella looked deeply into Matthews emerald green eyes for a long time.

"What is it?" he asked her with a smile.

"I can see us in your eyes," She sighed happily, "as we were a long time ago."

"and as we will be from now until forever," he smiled and they kissed again.

Finally Gabriella pulled herself, reluctantly, away from him. She sighed a little and began to sing to him, "_I must go..._" she sang as she pulled a costume cape off a hanger in her room, _"they'll wonder where I am, wait for me...( Webber)_"

"_Christine I love you_," he sang back.

"One day soon it will be just the two of us right?" she asked.

"Very soon," he smiled and walked back to the mirror, "but I have many things to do before then. I will be back tonight when the lights are all out we have much to talk about before your flight into darkness."

"There is never darkness when I am with you," she smiled as they heard the lock in the door click.

"Quick they return," she said fearfully and he disappeared into the mirror just as Maria came back into the room.

"Quickly child, the show is starting." her nurse said.

"_Order your fine horses. Be with them at the door...(Webber)_" Gabriella sang as she was quickly dressed, ready for the opera, "_and soon, you'll be beside me. You'll guard me and you'll guide me...(Webber)_"

From behind the mirror, Matthew watched. His heart filled with love and a sense of finality. It had come that he had found his love again and what he had so long wanted to say she had said so simply in a song they had so often sang together. He was more determined in what he had to do and as Gabriella left the room to take the stage he ran back down the dark passage to his house on the lake where he would begin to arrange things for her coming and their leaving.


	14. Accelerando

**Accelerando:**

Matthew did not watch any of Gabriella's performance that night, though he wanted to see her sing so desperately, he had to force himself to carry on with the plan. Once back in his house on the lake he went straight to work on a stack of letters that needed to be written. The letters would put most of the final preparations into action. The ordering of cars to come to a spot on the Rue to take cases to his country home, where he would, soon after the disappearance, whisk Gabriella away too. He was also in the motions of making it know that he himself was not the phantom and the plans of a meeting between himself and his parents and the manager of the singer would have to occur. He also finished a letter in reply to Gabriella that he planned to place on her pillow with a rose and black ribbon as the phantom had done before him. Once finished his letter he raced back through the theatre to place them strategically for the paranoid public to find. He had only enough time to place the letters in Gabriella's dressing room and disappear again before Gabriella was thrown into her room by her manager, who was followed in by the nurse and another aid.

"So where was your phantom tonight?" Fauxvoix asked as Matthew watched from behind the mirror.

"I did not see a phantom tonight," Gabriella said as she sat down at her dressing table and her nurse began to take the pins out of her hair.

"He thinks a little joke will stop me from what it to happen around here. He obviously doesn't know what is the value I place on you," Fauxvoix laughed, "you have made me a very rich man you know."

Gabriella didn't answer as tears began to roll down her face again.

"Oh it has been a fantastic day for us wouldn't you say Maria?" Fauxvoix asked.

"I beg you pardon sir?" Maria asked as she struggled with a flowered clip that had become tangled in Gabriella's hair, "I was not paying attention."

"It has been a prosperous night for us!" Fauxvoix said happily.

"How so?" Maria asked.

"Ah it was a full house tonight," he beamed.

"As it is every night," Maria stated.

"Yes and there have been no signed of the phantom of the opera," he said.

"That is a relief," Maria answered.

"Gabriella's voice has landed her another wonderfully expensive gig in Germany after Australia to sing the solo soprano role in Brahm's _Ein Deutsches Requiem_," he stated proudly.

"Ah I am sure you will have a wonderful time singing that Gabriella," Maria said as she finally got all of the young Diva's hair free and began to work at her bandages.

"Certainly," Gabriella said trying to seem interested.

"The publicity for your being here has been amazing, this wonderful stunt of the phantom of the opera has provided us with even more public interest than would have hoped for," Fauxvoix said excitedly.

"Even though some has been bad publicity?" Maria asked.

"Not bad publicity for Gabriella," he laughed, "and I got wonderful news today from Canada my dear," he said moving closer to Gabriella.

She turned toward him her eyes wide in hopes of news from her mother.

He smiled sweetly too her and whispered into her ear, "your mother has passed away peacefully in her sleep. Now there isn't a living soul on this earth that stands in my way of owning you forever. Let you phantom friend threaten me all he likes, for when we leave Paris you will see the real extent of my anger!" he stood, smiled at Maria and walked to the door, "have a good evening ladies!" he said and walked out.

Gabriella was in absolute shock, she couldn't stop her tears from falling and yet she couldn't tell her poor nurse what had happened. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed and sobbed.

"Gabriella, please I beg of you, tell me what it wrong," Maria pleaded with the young woman.

Finally, though the tears keeps falling, Gabriella motioned for the door to be locked. Maria did as she was told and was quickly back at her side. Gabriella looked deeply into her nurses eyes and collapsed into her arms, "my mother is dead. My only link to anything outside this hell is gone," she sobbed and at these words the mirror was opened. Matthew ran to the woman's side. She jumped as she felt his hands on her shoulders, "oh Erik what am I to do now?" she sobbed.

"I will still take you away from here, we will hide till things calm down and then we will find a way to prove what has happened," he said as she shifted from Maria's arms to his.

"There is no way," she sobbed, "Fauxvoix has reign over everything in my life. I am certain that all aspects of my mothers life will now be controlled by him. I wont ever even know where she is layed to rest!"

Matthew could say nothing to the girl to comfort her. He had no idea as to what he could do or say to what she had just confessed to him. Maria finally broke the silence, "what she tells you Monsieur le Phantom is not entirely true," she said and watched Gabriella look stunned at the old woman.

"What do you mean Maria, you know this is hopeless," Gabriella said.

"No child, not completely," Maria said as sifted through her small purse and pulled out an old envelope, "your mother and I had been in contact after the temper and chains of Fauxvoix had first fallen upon you. I stole the address from Fauxvoix one evening while cleaning in his chambers and wrote to you mother for any help that she might provide. She also believed it impossible to go against the power of this man but with much work she started to take action to save her belonging and the money that she had received, should you ever be free. There is a man in Montreal who has taken to the family estate. He is a kind and very trustworthy man, and so he will take care of all that is left in your mothers life," she said showing Gabriella the old letter.

"How do you know he is trustworthy?" Matthew asked finally.

"He is my brother monsieur," Maria stated, "here is his address, you are also a very trustworthy man and I am certain that it may be of use to you in your cause. Contact him as soon as you can and tell him of the dilemma. I will also write to him this evening and leave a letter with Gabriella that you may add to yours, telling him of how trustworthy and noble you are. Have him send you all that he can from the safe that is set aside for Gabriella, for if it goes to you it will never have to pass through the hands of Monsieur Fauxvoix as everything that is outgoing among us does."

"How did you come into contact with my mother if everything was sent to you thought Fauxvoix?" Gabriella asked.

"The first letter I managed to slip into a box unseen in an airport. In that letter I told your mother how to get a letter back to me. They were addressed to me from my brother and as Monsieur Fauxvoix knows nothing of the relationship between your mother and my brother I was able to regain the letters without going through the process of having Monsieur read them." she explained, "you can be sure monsieur that everything you will need to free Mademoiselle Gabriella from Monsieur Fauxvoix my brother will have access to, including the first contract signed and my testimony to your mother as to how you have been treated," she said as she caressed Gabriella's hair, "I only wish I could have done more for you petite."

"Oh Maria," Gabriella cried as she embraced her nurse again, "you have done more than you know for me. Not only have you provided me with the most wonderful news pertaining my freedom but you have put me at ease knowing my mother did not suffer the pain of not knowing what was happening. You are a true angel madame I am indebted to you!"

"Oh my dear," Maria said as she too began to cry, "you know you mean more to me than the world I see you as my own child and it breaks my heart to see you as I have. This was the least I could do and I only wish I could have told you about all of this sooner."

"Madame, truly this is wonderful insight into the plan," Matthew finally said as the two women sat and cried together, "I thank you for allowing me to have such information."

"Oh monsieur, I had already began to draft a letter to you this morning to tell you of all this to aid you in the easy flight of Gabriella. I knew that it would benefit your cause more than any others," she said and, through her tears, smiled up at him.

"I should leave," he said quickly, "but I will return in one hour with a draft of a letter to your brother."

"I will return then as well with my letter," Maria said as she let Gabriella sit alone on her bed, "Will you be alright by yourself for that time Gabriella?"

"Yes," She said softly, "I would like a moment alone to morn and pray. I look forward to your return, both of you. You have both brought great peace to my mind in this my darkest hour."


	15. Adagio

**Adagio:**

Gabriella sat for a few moments in the silence of her room. She had kept a small picture of herself and her mother in her letter box. She walked slowly around the room, her hands wrapped tightly around the little picture and a crystal rosary. Tears streamed down her face as she seemed to age with every falling tear. She walked around hunched over, moving slowly and without destination, until she saw a red rose tied with a black ribbon and a parchment paper style envelope on her pillow. She walked to her bed, slowly, placing the picture of her mother where the envelope had been and taking the envelope in her hands she sat down on the bed. She rested for a moment looking only at the name that was written on the front of the letter.

_My beloved Christine:_

_As the days progress, till you are with me for all eternity, to sing of freedom and love for the both of us, I grow fonder and more captivated by you. Your voice filled my soul every night with wonderful ideas of never ending happiness and I promise you that is what awaits you..._

Gabriella paused as she read the letter, a small, weak smile crossed her face as exhaustion filled her eyes and her heart. She took the rose into her hand and held it to her nose. The smell was sweet and youthful. It was a wild, free smell that Gabriella had remembered from her time when she was a free being. She continued to read.

_...dare I say my Christine that I grow to love you with all my heart and though I have been busy trying to put my plan for you into motion and to punish though who have wronged you, I cannot stop myself from listening to you. From coming to you in the night, even though I wish so much to speak to you, I cannot wake you from the beautiful slumber that takes you. I have come to you every night like this and I promise that I will never abandon you. _

_I fear, Christine, that you believe me to have left you. That you fear that I do not love you as you have pledged to love me. I tell you as truly as the sun rises and sets, as the seas turn and the rains come, I love you completely._

_When the time comes, that I will be able to look upon you as a free being I will pledge to you my soul, but not until all of the hard work and the danger has passed. I pray that when the time comes you will be able to love me as completely as I have loved you. From the opera in Montreal to the streets of Paris I have loved you forever and a day. Soon, my darling, we will be free of the nightmare. _

_Sadly, I must go. There are many plans to be made and many more secrets to be hidden. I will return to you by moonlight, and even though you may not see me, I am with you always._

_Love always,_

_Your Erik._

Taking her mothers picture again in her hands, Gabriella layed back in her bed, resting her tired body from all the happiness and the pain she had been subject too that day. She place the letter and the rose close to her heart and she drifted peacefully into sleep.

Maria returned to the small room and entered without waking Gabriella. She shut the door, locked it and dimmed the lights in the room, to give the illusion of sleep. She walked slowly to the young woman's bed and covered her with a woolen blanket that laid at the end. She then took up her night vigil at the dressing table to wait the return of the phantom.

It wasn't until after midnight that Matthew did return to the small dressing room. Maria was sitting at the dressing table by candle light as the mirror once again gave way to the return of the night ghost. He walked slowly to her side and knelt beside her, handing her an unsealed envelope and motioning for her to read the letter. She took it from him, casting him a tired but pleased smile and began to read. He moved slowly to his feet again, removed his cape and placed it quietly on the sofa, then he took a seat on the young woman's bed and watched her sleep.

Maria finished the letter and placing it back, neatly, into its envelope she turned back to the young man and handed him her own, "you too should try and sleep my child, exhaustion is in your eyes," she whispered through the darkness.

"I will sleep when all is ready," he said as he walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"You still have time to prepare but if you are not, yourself, completely rested and mentally ready for what you undertake there could be consequence that you have not anticipated. But with a rested and ready mind you will have thought of everything. She is safe for tonight you need not worry." Maria spoke softly yet firmly to the young man and handed him her own letter to take and send off into the night.

"And you dear woman should rest yourself," he said taking the letter and placing it into his pocket.

"I will shortly now that my mind is at ease and that things should be in order with my brother. Will you take her back to Canada when the time of her freedom comes?" she asked.

"I will take her anywhere she wants to go," he smiled.

Maria smiled and stood from her seat, "all is well in order then," she said and walked toward the door, "I leave you now and I pray that you too take my advice. We have all been through enough for one day," and she slipped out the door and locked it, disappearing into the darkness of the theatre.

Matthew walked back to the bed side and sat down beside his beloved. He kissed her forehead gently and watched as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily up at him, "am I dreaming?" she asked.

"No," he whispered down at her, "go back to sleep and dream of happy times."

"But I am most happy with you," she whispered as she sat up in bed.

"Soon enough we can be together," he smiled.

"Is all in order? Have you spoken to Maria?" Gabriella asked filled with excitement.

"Most of it is and yes I have seen your nurse. The letters will be sent tonight. You need not worry about anything. For tonight you must rest and pray." he smiled and stood taking his cape from the sofa.

"When will I see you again?" she asked as she ran to him.

"I will come to you tomorrow but only for a short time. I have to meet with your manager tomorrow," he said and turned toward the mirror.

"Whatever for?" Gabriella gasped.

"For a lunch with my parents, and to ridicule them all on their ideas of the phantom of the opera. As far as my other self is concerned I do not exist," he winked.

"Oh do be careful,"Gabriella pleaded, "he is a very smart and deceiving man."

"My plan is to try and break through his cool exterior to prove to my parents what he is really like or to at least make them all much more paranoid about the 'strange affairs of the phantom of the opera'," he laughed.

Gabriella smiled at him and kissed him before he disappeared back into the mirror. She walked slowly back to her bed, taking the letter and the picture and hiding them before morning and the return of her manager. She knew that if he was to see the letter from the phantom that all things would be ruined. Again she walked back to her small bed. Sleep would return quickly, she kept with her the rose from the phantom and held it close to her heart as she dreamt of her ever nearing freedom.

Matthew did not retire to his house on the lake as Maria had suggested but waited outside the mirror for Gabriella to drift off again. Once he was sure she had returned to her dreams he entered the room once more. Leaving yet another rose tired with a black ribbon and pinned a note to the wall with a knife for all to see. It read,

_Bravo, Bravo, yet again the angels have smiled upon Christine. Your greatest success is yet to come!_

_Hell Angel._

He then placed a sealed envelope on the dressing table addressed to Madame Giry and then left the room again. He went quickly to the stage, all was quiet and left yet another message for Monsieur Fauxvoix. Along with a sealed envelope he left a Punjab Lasso strung around a wax figure that looked very much like the manager himself with a message in blood on the white shirt that covered the wax statues torso,

_Keep you hand at the level of your eyes!(Webber) _

Pleased with what he had accomplished that evening he slowly made his way out the front doors of the opera house and out into the nearly deserted streets. His cape was pulled high up around his face so that the few people that did remain in the darkness of the Rue would not be able to tell if what they saw was in fact a man or a ghost. He disappeared into the shadows of the building and continued on around the street. He placed his letters into a mail box, bound for Canada and then returned to his home on the lake, through yet another passage that ran beneath the street itself.


	16. Conductors Notes

**Conductors Notes:**

The next morning Gabriella awoke to find herself well rested and feeling surprisingly calm after the terrible news of the previous evening. Her heart was still heavy from the news and she missed her mother even more but her mind was at ease knowing all was well and in order. Maria came to her room early as well, earlier than normal, locking the door behind her and ripping the note from the phantom off the wall, "no one else need see this but you and I," she said as she stuff the letter into the dressing table drawer and fond the one addressed to herself on its top. She quickly shoved it into her pocket and went about cleaning and clearing the room.

"Aren't you going to read what the phantom has planned for you?" Gabriella asked feeling excited.

"Not yet," Maria stated as she bustled about nervously.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked as she stopped her nurses nervous pacing and made her sit still to talk to her.

"There has been another message left on the stage for Monsieur Fauxvoix and it has thrown the whole production company into a state of panic. This letter here in the room doesn't need to be seen until the right time and if I am caught looking at my letter anywhere but by myself then we risk being caught. Fauxvoix hasn't seen the phantoms message yet and you can bet that he will be in a panic state and want to take it out on you. I will be leaving you again in a few moments, locking the door and I will be going to my living quarters where I will wait for Fauxvoix. My suggestion to you, my dear, is try and go back to sleep let him come to you, wake you or at least pretend it might soften the blow to you if not a little," Maria said great panic in her eyes, "and whatever you do don't let it seem like you have even seen such a man in this theatre." and with that Maria rushed back out of the room.

The nervousness and the paranoia could be heard along the hallway as the ballerinas ran back and forth to their rooms and the stage crew whispered about to each other. Gabriella could hear everything through the wall including people yelling at each other about what should be done. Soon Fauxvoix could be heard among them as well. Gabriella sunk into her bed and pretended to sleep and listened to for coming of her manager.

Monsieur Fauxvoix walked circles around the hanging dummy on the stage as stage crew members and administrative personnel watched him in silence. Once in a while he would push the dummy and watch it swing, the next he would laugh a little and kept walking. People in the crowd, that had gathered, whispered about his madness and his strange behaviour. Some of the stage crew cursed him saying that he must be an evil man to have angered the ghost of the past. Fauxvoix payed little attention to what they were saying and continued to laugh in all directions until Monsieur and Madame Belville arrived and saw what was left for this man in the middle of their stage, "what do you think he means by keep your hand at the level of your eyes? Is it some kind of a riddle?" Fauxvoix asked with a childish smile, "or does he mean it literally?"

"Literally of corse Monsieur," Madame Belville shrieked, "how could you joke about something so serious as a man or ghost who is a master of the lasso. He will get you Monsieur the first moment he gets the chance!"

"Oh come now madame, really you don't believe such a foolish story," Fauxvoix laughed.

"How would he have gotten the dummy up there then monsieur," a burly stage hand asked.

"Why the same way you would my good fellow, toss it down from the flies," he stated and turned away.

"But how would he get it up there in the first place? It weighs more than a human body would surly he couldn't have done it by himself if he did use the way you have suggested," the stage hand said.

"Then perhaps it was you who helped him," Fauxvoix laughed, "you do seem to have more knowledge of what has happened than anyone else here."

"Oh no monsieur it wasn't me I swear by Jesus it wasn't!" the man stated and fell back into the crowd.

"It was obviously done by one person," another fly man said, "the rope is merely looped over the beam and tied off downstage. It was all done from the stage itself."

"And you perhaps you were the one to play the nasty little prank," Fauxvoix said in a childish tone, "now do you know what we do to little boys who have been bad? They need to be punished."

"It wasn't him monsieur and I ask you kindly not to ridicule my staff!" Monsieur Belville stated angrily, "though you do not believe in this phantom we take it very seriously sir and if the letters say that it was the phantom than by god it was!"

"I'm sorry my good fellow, I was merely trying to make the situation less harmful. I didn't mean to insult anyone, I just want to see this all resolved and that we should not be making it out to be such a big deal. Your phantom seems to have something against me and not any of you. You shouldn't worry about anything I will handle whatever it is," Fauxvoix said apologetically, "if it makes you feel better and will help your men to work without worry, I will leave the theatre for the day and will return only this evening for the performance. You will not see me again today until our dinner date when I look forward to meeting your son."

"It might be wise monsieur for you to spend as little time as possible in the theatre you have angered the ghosts. We will discuss what should be done further at dinner," Monsieur Belville said and watched as Fauxvoix walked out of the theatre.

Monsieur Belville took it upon himself to tell the young diva what had happened. He walked quickly to the nurses room and told her of the happening and asked her to accompany him to the Diva's little room. They both then went to visit Gabriella. When they arrived Maria went to unlock the door but monsieur Belville stoppered her, "he keeps her locked up?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Oh yes Monsieur, but you didn't hear it from me. Monsieur Fauxvoix keeps the girl under the tightest restrictions he runs every aspect of her life."

"That is terrible the poor girl!" Belville stated, "I believe that this girl is the reason the phantom is so angry, wouldn't you agree Madame?"

"Again you heard nothing from me Monsieur but I believe that it the reason," Maria said and unlocked the door. Gabriella jumped out of bed as Maria rushed across the room and pulled the letter that was pinned to the wall from the dressing table, "monsieur would have been angry should he know that the phantom could get into this room I hid it from him early this morning. Gabriella is enchanted by the story and so I was not going to tell monsieur or he would remove her from the theatre. You would be best not to tell him either, Monsieur if you want your show to go on." Maria stated.

"There is no doubt in my mind that the Phantom means no ill toward our diva, bonjour mademoiselle, sorry to burst in on you like this," Belville said as he finally acknowledged the girl.

"Please monsieur do not say a word of the phantom to my manager," Gabriella pleaded.

"Have you seen the phantom?" Belville asked feeling fearful himself.

"No,"Gabriella said lowering her eyes to the floor, "but he sings to me, or at least I think he does, in my sleep I can hear him but I cannot wake to see him."

"Ah a new chapter to add to the phantom's story," Belville smiled, "you are not the first to have heard the phantom in this place and I am sure you will not be the last. I promise I will not say a word to your manager. He will not be coming to you today, he has left the theatre as most people are not uncomfortable working with im in the building. Superstition runs this company more than anyone would know. You will see him tonight before the performance. I will leave you now with your nurse, have a good day Mademoiselle."

"Thank you Monsieur for the news it is much appreciated," Gabriella said the courtesied to the man.

Monsieur Belville smiled and left the room. Maria waited by the open door to see him disappear before she closed the door and locked it again. She turned and looked at Gabriella and smiled, "I believe everyone in this theatre is on your side petite," she laughed.

"Ah what a performance it will be!" Gabriella giggled and motioned for the nurse to read her letter from the phantom, "Fauxvoix isn't even in the building it would be safe now."

"You're right," Maria smiled as she pulled the letter out of her pocket, "shall we?"

"Oh yes lets!" the young woman said as she knelt down beside the woman who had taken a seat at the dressing table. The note read:

_Madam Giry,_

_Prepare the things of beauty that Christine would like to take with her. Pack the things in cases not to many making the cases small and place them close to the mirror with the rest of the new packages. They will disappear from the room without a trace and will be stored for the girls departure. Prepare her treasures and the things of great importance first and then whatever else. We will have to leave some things behind but I will take most of the things that I myself have purchased for her. We need our little beauty to be well established and to have her treasures for the future._

_If the questions arise as to where the belongings went, if they are noticed missing, tell who ever asks that the packages have been distributed according to the young ladies wishes to the poor of the streets of Paris as she herself would not be able to take them with her on her journeys._

_Thank you for your cooperation in this our great adventure._

_O.G_


	17. The Spectacle

**The Spectacle:**

It was a bright, warm afternoon in Paris as Monsieur and Madame Belville stood on the steps of the theatre and waited the arrival of their son. Monsieur Fauxvoix had arrived shortly after the two owners and was quiet happy to remain outside the theatre with them. Soon a black car pulled up in front of the theatre. A valet, directed by Monsieur Belville, took the car from the young man driver and moved it off down the Rue. The young man was tall and handsome dressed in a black pinstripe suit and a brilliant red neck tie. He smiled as he greeted his father and kissed his mother on both cheeks then he turned to Monsieur Fauxvoix and extended his hand, "Matthew Belville," he said with a smile.

"Philippe Fauxvoix," Monsieur Fauxvoix said smiling back.

"Ah mother it is lovely to see you looking so well," Matthew smiled as he offered her his arm to lead her down the street to the restaurant that was chosen for dinner.

"And you my darling, it is a shame that you have not been able to make it until now to see this mans beautiful Diva sing," Madame Belville said happily as they walked down the street together.

"Yes, I do apologise for that monsieur but I have been very busy with the upkeep of the family farm. Mother wishes I would stay with her and father in the city but I do so love the country and so I will remain with the farm. But as my mother has said that Mademoiselle Angelique has the most beautiful soprano voice I simply had to make the trip in to catch the young miracle sing."

"You don't look much like the type that would be working on a farm," Fauxvoix said suspiciously.

Matthew laughed cheerfully at the comment, "surly you don't think I would be digging around in the dirt or something, heavens no!" he said as he watched his mother and father chuckle as well, "we have a horse farm, racing horses. I do mainly administrative work there and on occasion I will help with grooming but I spend most of my time in an office as my parents do."

"It would probably do you some good child to get outside you have always been so pail. The sunlight would do you a world of good!" his mother joked.

"And his mothers pampering is the real reason he lived off in the country on the farm," Monsieur Belville laughed.

"He's right you know," Matthew stated as they arrived at the small restaurant and he held the door open for the rest of the group.

They found their seats quickly in the little classic restaurant. It was a small placed with small round tables, candles placed in the centres and cast iron chairs with fluffy seat cushions. Everything in the small place was distinctly french from the bread to the murals painted on two of the four walls. It had been a frequent stop for Monsieur and Madame Belville as they were addressed by the staff by their first names and everyone seemed to know Matthew very well. Wine was ordered and brought to the table as well as an appetizer of escargot and french baguettes. The conversation was light and playful between Matthew and his mother but he had paid little attention to Monsieur Fauxvoix. Finally his father brought the stranger into the conversation, "Monsieur Fauxvoix, you seem to have a rather good ear for musical performers, our son Matthew was quite a singer back when he was young. Do you think he would have what it takes to be in the opera business?" he asked and Matthew was taken back by the comment.

"Father really, I don't sing anymore you know that my place is in an office not the arts as they would say. Monsieur don't listen to a word he says! I am strictly management," Matthew laughed trying to cover his discomfort.

"Well with an attitude like that no, monsieur, I suppose he wouldn't have the knack to be a star like my Gabriella," Fauxvoix laughed.

"Ha we should have brought the young lady with us today I am sure she would have like my handsome son," Madame Belville said as she pinched Matthew's cheek.

"Mother!" Matthews squirmed, "don't listen to either of my parents monsieur, I tell you I am but a humble farm boy, definitely not the type to associate with great divas," he added and watched as M. Fauxvoix turned his nose up.

"Oh don't say that my darling, I am sure you could sweep her off her feet," Madame Belville stated proudly, "does she have any suitors Monsieur?"

"No, she is to busy with her career to take suitors," Fauxvoix was short with his answer and looked away from the woman.

"Oh surely she isn't that busy I mean she spends all her time locked up in her dressing room. If she had some freedom I am sure she would have plenty of time," Monsieur Belville said with a little laugh.

"Locked up," Fauxvoix snapped.

"Surely you knew Monsieur, today after the incident and you left I went to her room to tell her of you departure. I had to fetch her nurse to let me speak to the poor girl," M. Belville said as he looked strangely at Fauxvoix.

"What incident father?" Matthew asked changing the subject as he noticed the anger growing in Fauxvoix's eyes.

"Oh yes my darling, it is the opera ghost," Madame Belville said fearfully, "perhaps it is better to have the girl locked up. It may be safer for her."

"Oh come now mother, surely you don't believe that rubbish!" Matthew laughed.

"It is not rubbish son, to many people believe the legend of the ghost. And too many things have happened to suggest he is real. Twice Monsieur Fauxvoix has been threatened by the ghost," M. Belville stated and watched his son begin to laugh.

"Practical jokes! There is no such thing as ghosts," he said still laughing.

"Don't laugh child it's a serious matter," his mother said angrily, "for some reason the ghost is very mad at Monsieur Fauxvoix."

"And what have you done Monsieur, to anger the ghost so much?" Matthew said trying not to laughed by his tone dripped with sarcasm, "did you steel from him something precious? Do you have something he covets? Did you kill his beloved?" he laughed.

"Matthew that is not funny," his mother scolded but Matthew payed no attention, he only watched for a simple change in monsieur Fauxvoix composure and he could see that he was getting the desired result.

"What was it then mother, that are the little threats?"he laughed.

"A message in blood on the set of _Armide_ and a dummy hung by a lasso centre stage," Fauxvoix said finally as cooly as if it were nothing.

"Someone has read to many stories," Matthew stated as he sipped his wine, "what have you done monsieur to bring on such animosity toward yourself? Surely you have angered someone within the theatre. Is there any other explanation to the occurrences?"

"I have done nothing," Fauxvoix stated, "but mind to my own business. It seems to me like someone has began to fancy my young singer and they're trying to get to her through me."

"By scaring you?" Matthew asked.

"I am not scared by these little jokes," Fauxvoix stated angrily, "I am rather annoyed by them."

"Why have you not reported them then to the police?" Matthew asked, "why is this the first I am hearing about all this?"

"This is a matter of the theatre," Monsieur Belville stated, "we don't need this kind of negative publicity and we don't need to involve the police. To clear up the matter Monsieur Fauxvoix will not be near the theatre except for during the performances and that is all."

"Oh no, Monsieur I have to protest, I must be aloud in the theatre to deal with my own affairs within," Fauxvoix stated nervously, "Mademoiselle Angelique needs supervision."

"Supervision, the woman is an adult she can take care of herself monsieur. Contrary to popular belief we women can get on fine without men!" Madame Belville stated feeling offended by the comment, "you must keep your distance from the theatre to continue to let the performances run smoothly. Or our workers will not work and the show will not happen."

"The show will not happen if I pull my Diva out of it!" Fauxvoix said angrily.

"You cannot sir, you are bound by the contract to have her finish the run of the opera," Matthew stated.

"And what would you know about contracts?" Fauxvoix hissed.

"Enough to know that should you pull mademoiselle out of the performance of _Armide_ prematurely that we, and by we I mean the management of the opera popular, may refrain from granting you any of the money promised in the contract as the contract would not have been completed. Upon the premature termination of the contract legal personnel would be brought in to investigate you and your business and you monsieur could be sued for the money lost by the cancellation of the opera by the premature termination of the legal contract," Matthew said calmly as he watched the redness grow in the mans eyes, "furthermore, should you force your way onto the property of the opera house after the managers have told you that you have become a hassle to the staff, you can be fined for trespassing and yet another legal inquiry would be instituted. So either way monsieur you are bound by the contract and cannot force your way out of it. Should you chose to try you could loose everything including your Diva. Then where would you be?"

"I would never loose Gabriella, she belongs to me!" he nearly yelled.

"On the contrary monsieur, should you be charged with anything illegal, the courts could argue that any contract between you and Mademoiselle be terminated as you now have a record."

"Stop making up such nonsense child!" Fauxvoix said angrily as he slammed his fist onto the table startling Madame Belville.

"It is not nonsense Monsieur, it is stated clear as day in the contract you signed with the opera popular," Monsieur Belville said, "and sir, if you cannot keep your temper under control with us then we will have to ban you from the theatre all together as you are becoming a threat now to myself and my family."

"Alright," Fauxvoix growled, "I will remain away from the theatre during the day but I must be present for the performances and the moment that the final show is over Gabriella will be leaving and she will never return to your theatre so long as I live," he stated angrily, grabbed his hat and gloves from off the table and left the restaurant.

"Oh darling," Madame Belville sighed, "I am sorry you had to meet suck a wretched man."

"Don't worry mother, I am sure he will get what is coming to him," Matthew said as he waved to the waiter to bring to him the bill.

"That poor girl, I hope she is alright with that man, I should have a talk with her," the woman stated.

"Mother, I don't think you should try and get involved in their business. He seems like he could be a very dangerous man when he is provoked," Matthew stated throwing a tip down on the table.

"You're right son," Monsieur Belville said with a sigh as he offered his arm to his wife and escorted her out of the restaurant, "we will be finished with him in a few days. The run of the opera is nearly over. It's a pity we will never have the opportunity to have that wonderful singer in Paris again."

"You may some day get the chance," Matthew smiled, "I am sure she'll outlive that man. The way he acts he'll have a heart attack and die. But I must go, find myself someplace to stay for the night and ready myself for the opera."

"Darling you could stay with us," his mother said with a smile.

"Thank you mother but I would rather not, you know how I feel. I need my space," he said and kissed her cheek as the valet brought him back his black car and he sped quickly off down the Rue.


	18. Prima Volta

Prima Volta:

Matthew's car sped around the corner and then out of sight he pulled into the driveway of a small house and turned off the ignition. He had left the car in this place many times before. This house also belonged to his parents but was normally unused and so he was able to come and go from this place as he pleased. The house was also a very convenient place for him. All his mail was delivered to this house when he was staying in the theatre as well as in the basement there was a cellar door that led down into the labyrinths under the city. He was able to travel, from this place, back to the theatre and without any suspicions. The house has been part of the theatre property for many, many years and was just acquired as it was mentioned in the theatre deed. Matthew didn't bother to change from his lunch suit, he was in too much of a hurry. He slipped down to the basement of the house and then down through the cellar door. He needed to get to his Christine to tell her of all that had happened.

Monsieur Fauxvoix poured over all the copies of the opera contract he had to see if there was anyway he could get out of the it. The only way was in the case of a family immergence and he was not about to use the death of Gabriella's mother as a way to get back into the theatre. If he would have tried that he would have had greater problems on his hands because he would have had to take the young lady back to Canada and there he would have lost her for sure as he knew it was impossible to hid his wrong doings once she was back in her home land. The contract that he had signed for the young woman was as solid as gold. There were no loop holes and all the legalities that Matthew Belville had mentioned at their lunch meeting were indeed true and written in stone, or should have been. He hammered his fists on the desk in his hotel room as he watched the clock tick by the seconds very slowly. He hated not being able to understand or take part in what was going on inside the theatre.

Monsieur Belville walked quickly down the passage to the young diva's dressing room. This time he found the door unlocked, he knocked and the young woman came to the door dressed in a beautiful pink dress, with a book in her hands.

"May I come in mademoiselle?" he asked as he bowed to her.

"Of course sir, be my guest," she smiled and stepped aside to let the man enter.

"I have come, Mademoiselle, to tell you that until you leave our theatre you will not be seeing your manager except at Showtime. He has been banned from the theatre as he makes all of our employees very nervous and he has offended my wife greatly. I fear though, mademoiselle, that this man may be a bit, dare I say, crazy and I suggest that when you are finished your contract with him you release him from your service," he stated harshly.

"Oh don't worry monsieur the first moment I get to be rid of the man I will," she said with a smile.

"Then you know of his temper?" Belville asked.

"Oh yes all of his staff know of his tricks and his temper, but the contract is so binding that we cannot leave him until it is over," she said trying not to sound like she was being forced against her will to stay in the service of this man.

"I do hope mademoiselle that you will be able to return to sing with us once you have found new management, I am afraid that Monsieur Fauxvoix will be taking you away from here as soon as your last show is finished and we will not see you again as long as he is in charge of your affairs!" Monsieur Belville said with a sigh.

"Oh that doesn't surprise me sir, there are many places that I have not been back to because of fall outs with Monsieur Fauxvoix," Gabriella smiled as she began to feel like she could trust this man, "I would sir, love to come back to your opera house and sing. It is one of the most enchanting places I have ever been." she smiled.

"We would love to have you anytime mademoiselle," he smiled, "but I will leave you to your book. I am sure that you manager would be very upset should he find out that I was here telling you these things. I pray that you will not tell him."

"Oh monsieur your secret is safe with me," Gabriella giggled, "I have kept many secrets from that man. He is and evil man, I know that and everyone else that works for him know that. But he is a very good actor when it comes down to a public face. He denies all allegations made against him and he makes very good first impressions in any new place that he visits."

"He seems like a terror to work for, how long are you bound to this contract?"he asked.

"Not much longer I hope," Gabriella smiled.

"Ah yes, I can see great things happening for you in this place," he smiled as he walked toward the door.

"Well I thank you monsieur for all the information I do very much appreciate it and now that monsieur Fauxvoix is only permitted in the theatre during certain times I have much more freedom to roam around," she smiled.

"Be careful my dear we do have an opera ghost," Belville smiled.

"As do all great theatres!" she laughed.

"Well I will leave you then to your adventures! Have a wonderful day!" he said and disappeared of out the room.

Gabriella was thrilled with the news. She was so happy that things were falling into place and that her things would disappear from this room without monsieur Fauxvoix knowing. It would be easier for her to give orders as to what should be done with her belongings and she hoped that she would be able to take more than she had planned away from here. Many of the boxes were already packed and pilled away behind her dressing screen so that no one would notice them missing or the packing that was taking place. She had never been in such a better disposition in all her time of being employed by this mad man.

With a sudden burst of wind the mirror opened and their stood Matthew dressed differently than Gabriella had ever seen him and looking more handsome than ever. She went to him and hugged him happily as she looked him over, "my don't you look different!" she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Lunch with the family and I had the pleasure of meeting your manager, I must say I think I pissed him off good!" he laughed as he leaned back to look at Gabriella, "you look fantastic in that dress, is it one I sent you?"

"Yes I thought I would wear it today as a surprise, but I think I am the one who got a wonderful surprise," she laughed.

He laughed as he hugged her and then sighed, "I guess my father had told you everything about what happened today."

"Yes but I would much rather hear it from you, come sit with me a while and tell me your version of the events," she said as she lead him to the sofa.

"Well the only other thing worth mentioning I suppose was how angry and annoyed your manager got when my mother mentioned setting the two of us up," he said as they both laughed.

"If they only knew," Gabriella sighed, "they seem like wonderful people I can see myself singing here often once I am a free woman."

"I don't think they would have it any other way," he smiled then stood excitedly, "perhaps we should meet." he said with a smile and a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked feeling confused.

"Well I can come back to the theatre and tell my mother I want to meet you before the show starts and there would be no one to stop it," he smiled.

"What about right now? I have all the freedom in the world now that Fauxvoix isn't aloud in the theatre," she giggled.

"Give me fifteen minutes to come back as myself and fetch my mother. You go wander about the theatre and wait for me. It shall be a great little trick don't you think," he said and ran back to the mirror.

"Oh Matthew this reminds me so much of when we were young in Montreal!" Gabriella said as he disappeared into the mirror.

She waited a few moments in excitement. She busied herself with putting on some more make up and jewelry that he had sent her. She wouldn't leave her dressing room without the brilliant white beaded shall that she loved so much and soon she was out into the freedom of the great theatre.


	19. The Ballet

The Ballet:

Gabriella floated about the theatre filled with great joy and freedom. She felt so much at home in the theatre now. The men bowed courteously to her as she pass. The stage was her favourite place. It was there that she ended up. Preparations for the evenings performance had started and props and sets were being tested. She skipped lightly across the stage as the paper clouds pasted over her head.

There was a lot going on to have the theatre and all its working parts in order for the coming of the guests. The orchestra level was going through extensive cleaning. Vacuuming and polishing of the chairs and floors was taking place in the main body if the room. All the stage effects were being tested and retested. The floor traps that were to be used were oiled and tested. The sets were changed, touched up. There was a frenzy of activity that could not be seen below the stage and yet the room remained surprisingly quiet. Great floral bouquets had been placed at all entrances. Men and women greeters arrived to take their places at the entrances and the boxes. The boxes were the most luxurious of seats in the building filled with red velvet, dressed with curtains that match the grand ones of the stage. It was a work of beauty in itself to sit aloft the stage in one of the few boxes.

Gabriella stepped lightly off the stage and down into an isle that ran to the back of the theatre. She had not been able to walk this path before, always being kept away from the audience point of view. She passed her hand along the velvet seats and stop near a giant bouquet filled with red roses and white lilies. The fragrance of the flowers touched her senses and made her come a live. How fresh and free they smelled. How much she longed to be free as the flowers and the birds and yet she felt more freedom now than she ever did.

She reached the back entrance to the theatre and laid her hand on the grand, gold plated, handle. She pushed the cold heavy door open and was greeted by the marble staircases that lead to the front doors, "run, run away now," she said to herself as she froze when she heard her shoe hit the marble, "stupid girl freedom is only steps away. Go now!" she told her self but became fixed in place. "Why must you dance around the subject," she scolded herself but it was too late the front doors of the theatre had opened and in stepped Madame Belville and her son.

"Ah my dear, it is so good to see you out of the darkness and radiant in this light," Madame Belville said as she quickly came up to Gabriella and kissed her on both cheeks, "darling child, I would love to introduce to you my son, Matthew," she said and stepped aside for the young man.

"A pleasure Mademoiselle," he said and kissed her hand.

"Enchanter Monsieur," she said and blushed bright.

"Oh my child, my son has been so eager to meet you. He could not wait to come after to nights performance," Madame Belville smiled, "I shall leave you two alone perhaps?" she asked her son.

"Wonderful ideal mother thank you," Matthew said with a smile, "perhaps Mademoiselle Gabriella would do me the honour of showing me the theatre."

"But monsieur, is this not your theatre as well?" Gabriella asked as she blushed again.

"Oh my son is not a theatrical person," Madame Belville laughed, "he has seen the orchestra hall and the foyer. That's about all. Take him, my dear, one a tour of the grandest part of the theatre."

"It would be my pleasure," Gabriella smiled as Matthew offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" he said as he reached out and took hold of the great gold door handle.

"Yes," Gabriella smiled her eyes never leaving his.

"Oh they were meant for each other," Madame Belville sighed happily to herself, "love at first sight I knew it!"

Monsieur Fauxvoix paced angrily across his hotel room. The time would not move on. The seconds ticked by as if they were hours. He was a prisoner of his own doing and this angered him to his very core. He thrust himself at his dressing table, snatching up his hat and gloves and rushed for the door, "I shall stand outside until the second they let me in. They can't keep me away from her!" he said angrily to himself and left the hotel in a great hurry.

He arrived outside the theatre and waited as more and more patrons started to arrived. Shining cars and ladies and gentlemen dressed in the finest arrived early to congregate in the foyer of the theatre and at the small boutiques and cafes. This place, as it had been for many year, was a social gathering place for the musically inclined and the rich elite of Paris. Soon the grand doors were opened and Fauxvoix was finally aloud, with the crowd to enter the foyer of the theatre. It was still not far enough inside to calm his nerves.

"I see you have returned," Monsieur Belville said at the door of the theatre as Fauxvoix rushed in.

"Let me see the girl," Philippe said through grinded teeth.

"Very well, if we can find her," Belville stated as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean if?" Fauxvoix was furious.

"Now that you are gone she has some freedom to roam the theatre and she is giving my son a tour of our great facility!"

"WHAT?" Fauxvoix yelled, "find her now!"

Belville reluctantly opened the grand doors to the orchestra hall and let, a very pushy Fauxvoix through. What he saw made his blood boil. There, sitting only feet away from the door was Gabriella and Matthew. His arm was around her, her head rested gently on his shoulder as she spoke softly of the wonder of the theatre and her dreams of magic and freedom.

"Girl get to your dressing room, the opera is soon to begin!" Fauxvoix screamed, fire in his eyes.

"Monsieur I am sorry I beg forgiveness please," Gabriella cried as fear filled her heart.

"Dare defy me again and I will see to it you will never sing again," Fauxvoix said harshly through grinded teeth.

"If would be of no use to you," Gabriella said feeling the safety of the Breville's around her, "silence me if you must."

"There are worse things than death, you insolent girl!" Fauxvoix yelled as struck Gabriella across the face.

"Gabriella!" Matthew shouted as he caught the young woman falling, "father call the guards and have this man removed."

"She belongs to me and no one else," Fauxvoix yelled.

"She belongs to no one least of all you!" Matthew yelled back.

"You cannot strike the girl!" Monsieur Belville yelled as he grabbed Fauxvoix hand before he could strike Matthew, "and should you dare lay a hand on my son I will have you arrested and charged. Now off with you, come back when your temper is better. We will not have you hear tonight!"

Fauxvoix yelled at the top of his lungs as if he were an animal and stormed out of the theatre. Gabriella clung shivering to Matthew, who's eyes were filled with anger, "you are going to let him get away with this?" he said angrily as he looked at his father.

"Son the last show is in two days," Monsieur Belville said sadly, "I am sorry Mademoiselle but we are sold out for the last three performances, should we have him arrested then we would loose more money than we would gain with a lawsuit. Please understand."

"You can't be serious, you will let her return to him after witnessing what he has done!" Matthew yelled, "father that is absurd!"

"Matthew, darling, it is alright. This is my life and has been since the contract with Fauxvoix was signed. I must live it out," Gabriella said strongly as she dried her tears, "I must go, the phantom of the opera expects to hear me sing. Perhaps I will have the pleasure of someday being with the opera ghost, he sounds to be gentler than the monster who holds me now. Tonight I sing for you and only you Matthew," she said, kissed his cheek as tears ran silently down her face, and walked off to her dressing room.

"I can't believe this," Matthew fumed as he looked at his father.

"You must save her son," Monsieur Belville said as he looked deeply into his sons eyes, "let the angel of music fly her from here again," he said and placed the keys to Matthews car in his sons hands, "quick, the phantom must strike tomorrow as a final warning."

Matthew's eyes grew wide as he looked at his father. The secrets that he and Gabriella shared were deep within his eyes. His father nodded silently as he watched the realisation sink into Matthews's mind, "how did you know."

"I know the secrets of the theatre as showed by your mothers father, who was showed by his father before him and his before him. This theatre has been in her family for generations and as the family did not have a son it was passed to me. The secrets of the phantom lay deep within us all," his father said as he placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder, "the house on the lake and the home on the rue were connected after the Daae incident by one man who was the only trusted friend of Erik the phantom. It was a secret that was to be told to you when you were ready but it seems you know them well before you needed."

"Then all the stories are true?" Matthew asked astonished.

"There is an unmarked grave behind that of the Countess do Chagny, on the plain stone there is a rose," the father said with a sigh, "it was placed there by your great, great, great grandfather, the only person Erik the Phantom had cherished as a friend."

"We are then the descendants of..." Matthew started.

"Your mother and you yes, of the Persian," His father said, "in the man's will was left the maps and the secrets only for the eyes of the family. I am honour to keep them as they were and now I will act for you as a Persian and a friend. I know nothing of any of your plans Erik, but I pray they are honest and good."

"Worry not," Matthew said with a grin, "magic is in the roots of this place but please don't come looking for me or my angel of music. To free her I may have to take drastic measure."

"I cannot consent to murder," his father said with a sigh.

"Only as a last resort," Matthew said and disappeared into the shadows

Matthew knew what he would have to do. The secret was safe for the time being, but what was to come was a secret even Matthew didn't quite know. Would his plan be enough to save the woman? Would he be able to hold back his anger against Fauxvoix should they meet again face to face. All that was clear to him now was that he could trust a dear and old friend.


	20. The Rondo

The Rondo:

Matthew fled back into the darkness of the theatre corridors. Back to his safety and his palace. It was in these places that he felt the most calm and collected. His mind was racing with all that had just happened. He had, from the moment he had seen Gabriella, known he must help the poor, tortured girl but he had never been so filled with hatred as he was now. He could hardly breath his anger and hate rose so high inside himself, almost to the point where to kill Fauxvoix would be the only way to feel justice and peace again. But this was out of the question. He could hardly believe the behaviour of the evil man. He seemed to become to comfortable now, with his position in the theatre and with the people around him to have any self control, even when in public. Matthew couldn't understand how this man had gone so far in this terrible lie with Gabriella without someone, somehow finding out. But maybe he instilled to much fear in everyone to even chance going against him. It was clear, however, that Paris was far more than Fauxvoix had bargained for and Matthew was going to take advantage of the soon to crack Monsieur Fauxvoix.

It was clear in his eyes, in the way he had begun to carry himself, that Paris and the magic of the opera house was beginning to play on Fauxvoix. Or the lack of control that he really seemed to have. Fire burned in his eyes to see how much freedom Gabriella had achieved in this place and yet it was built like a mighty fortress. The people here were not afraid of him, in the way he wanted them to be. They were afraid of a greater power, one that had loomed over the theatre for well over a century. The Opera Ghost had more power over the people and workers of the Paris Opera than Fauxvoix could have ever imagined. And it was by the phantom that he was losing his control. Not that he was falling subject to the scares that the Phantom had put out for him but by the workers and attendants of the theatre. They would not work, would not function while the ghost was unhappy and it was by this that Fauxvoix had lost his place. It had been too long since he had even spent a full hour within the walls of the theatre because his temper had began to show. This was not what he needed and Matthew knew this would be the breaking point for the old man.

Within the cool, calm darkness of the theatre, Matthew was also torn on a personal level. His father knew and now something great and terrifying had to happen before everything could come to its conclusion and Gabriella could be safe. Things were flying out of control and now with the evil that had poured forth from Fauxvoix, the expectation of a great punishment would be over dramatised within the walls of the theatre. Rumours always grew far to fast when fear was involved and the fear of the Phantom of the Opera was very great and once again coming to a head. Gabriella would be contracted by the theatre for less than three more days. Matthew knew he had only approximately forty eight hours to finish concocting his master plan. A plan that now had to be a great spectacle, because not only did it mean the demise of and evil man and the flight of his Angel of music but it also meant he was now a legend and a feared one. He had much work to do, many more things filled his mind that would have to be exactly perfect before he could set his plan into motion and yet he was torn. He knew that if he left to finish the plan tonight he would break the heart of the already traumatized Gabriella. Could it be so possible to love her so deeply to risk everything to save her, simply to hear her sing? Or was it even possible to love her as two separate people. He felt himself pulled in two separate paths, that of the Phantom and of Raoul. Could he be both men in one and love her so completely? Or was it possible that she was in love with two different men, if she loved him at all. Could she love after all that had happened to her? All of the terrible things. Who would she choose? The myth or the real person or were they one in the same? For tonight, he thought he would remain himself, a man of status and well breading. An educated man, proper and handsome. But by the end of the evening he would become a phantom. A myth of horror and pain, of ugliness and trickery. He would remain this outcast until the time came for him to be free as well. He was to become a prisoner of his own mind and his own making. He was now the great Erik.

Matthew was dizzy from the thoughts that swarmed through his head and yet the dark peacefulness of his theatre calmed his soul and cleared his mind. His breathing and his heart beat became calm again. He walked on slowly, finalising his plans deep within his mind. He would stay, stay to hear her sing, for she had promised to sing for him tonight and only him. He had to stay to please his love. Then he would lock himself away in the darkness of the house on the lake and prepare for her coming. For the final flight of the Angel of Music.

His pace quickened as he walked out of the darkness and into the brilliantly lit foyer of the Opera Populair. The sun had begun to set outside and the stars were once again starting to open their eyes to the night. Extravagantly dressed men, women and even children filled the grand entrance. Voices carried and echoed off the hard cold marble of the stairs and walls. Gold fixtures gleamed bright with the flood of light from the chandeliers. It was a loud, excited place, the opera foyer, before the real magic of the night started. And yet, over all the chatter and cheerfulness a voice from outside could be heard clear over everything. A man in the streets proclaimed a great, terrifying return to Paris. This was not the voice of Fauxvoix but of a beggar man at the steps to the great opera hall. Matthew's heart leapt at the though that this man could be a prophet of the coming of the Phantom. Would the patrons, hear his cries and be warned, frightened even? The crowd entering the theatre didn't seem to hear the old man at all. He seemed almost to be a figment of Matthew's now wildly exaggerated and frantic imagination. If it hadn't been for the police that came and pulled the man away from the entrance, Matthew would have through himself falling under the cruel spell of the Phantom One of insanity and loneliness. The Phantom's prophet was indeed correct a great return was to happen but even the Phantom was not quite certain as to what the return would mean for the theatre.

As Matthew reached the top most steps of the grand marble stair case his mother and father smiled and waved on the most wealthy toward the luxurious boxes of the upper levels. Matthew's handsome, pinstripe suit, fit perfectly with the dress of the patrons and was nearly the same as his father. When the two men stood side by side the resemblance was obvious and yet a mystery was locked within both of their eyes. Matthew's mother on the other hand had and aged beauty about her. Her eyes, themselves seemed to take on more life then her entire being. It was a hundred year old life, one that had known many thing and yet were oblivious or unmoved by the dangers that may be brought about. It was her own entangling magic.

It was not by his father that Matthew had learned the ways of the Phantom, even though she had never spoken about the family history, it was his mother who had trained and moulded him into the man he was. It was by the then young mother that the boy Matthew had learned things that would be the odd pass time of a young child. She had passed to him many forgotten techniques and secrets passed on through the men of her family. And as she was the oldest of three daughters she was the only one to carry on the secrets until a man would enter her life and learn the arts of his new adopted family. Monsieur Belville was brought into the circle and taught much by his father in law and his newly wed wife. Things that he had never dreamed would come to him through marriage and yet it was something that was a great honour and thrill to take part in. A training of sorts to be part of the family and to ensure the guarding of a great secret. Though, Matthew had taken great interest in the teachings; the fighting, the weaponry and the adgilities of the past his mother now viewed him more as a domestic boy that one day she would have to try and teach in the ways once more to carry on the secret life they all seemed to live. The truth, however, was that his mothers early nurturing and tutoring had become more apart of his mystery and just as much a part of him as his fathers good looks. The affairs of the theatre were truly a deep spiritual and binding thing even if every member of the family didn't quite know the extent of the secrets they all shared.

Matthew arrived quickly at his fathers side and without exchanging any words the Belville family took their seats in the family box. A box that they had occupied directly across from the Phantoms box since the days when the theatre was turned into the hands of the family.

Excitement in the theatre was very high as the curtains over the massive stage remained closed. The orchestra was taking its places. The cry of violins in tune sounded over the ocean of chatter and the audience fell silent. The curtains parted like the great sea and Gabriella floated along carried by the notes of her voice. She was more beautiful and more alive than Matthew had ever dreamed to see her. Never once did she look to the Phantom's box to catch a glimpse of her Phantom but many a times her eyes had wandered on notes of love and adoration toward Matthew on the other side of the theatre. The Angel was free in this place and heaven was within its walls for the duration of the performance.

Intermission was an unwelcome fifteen minutes without his angel. It was absurd to go looking for her during this time. The things that happened behind the great curtains during intermission was a spectacle in itself. One that no amount of money could pay to see. It was a dance and a song of changing worlds. As costumes, instruments, sets and people danced around each other to ready for a whole new world in fifteen short minutes.

The bells sounded once more to end the peace and renew the excitement of the congregation gathered in the theatre. The lights from the great chandelier dimmed again and the music erupted once more. The curtains parted and once again, more beautiful than her last entrance Gabriella was on stage once more. Her voice rang like bells. Her acting was that of a person who lived the opera as her every day life. The rest of the cast could only take from her the energy and build from it. It was a grand scene. Perfection in a song.

Too soon it was over and the curtains closed once more. The audience erupted into thunderous applause and once again Gabriella floated across the stage to take her bows. Matthews heart leapt at every sight of her. She was so beautiful and her voice was unlike any music that could be made by man. It was the music of the angels and of heaven. She disappeared again behind the curtain and the applause died down as the lights in the theatre's great chandelier came up again.

Madame Belville left the box quickly after the curtains came down again to meet with the patrons in the foyer but Monsieur Belville stayed seated beside his son, who watched the theatre empty.

"Are you going to her tonight?" His father asked not quite looking at his son but watching, as his son did, the people who left the theatre in a rumble of chatter and footsteps.

"I don't think I can," Matthew sighed as his eyes wondered around the theatre, "to much to plan and to do before forty eight hours is over."

"You should at least go to her before you leave her," Monsieur Belville said as he stood, "she'd worry if she does not see you. And you'll be more inspired by a kiss from your beloved."

Matthew blushed, was it that obvious his feeling for the girl?

His father smiled back at him and gave him a pat on the back, "go to her," he said once again.

"Yes, it's all true," Matthew sighed, "but there is so much to do, so many things to save from this place before that night comes and I am but one man to do it all."

"I will meet you at the house by the lake, front gates at midnight to help take anything from this place that needs to be safely stored at the country cottage," Monsieur Belville smiled placing a hand on his sons shoulder, "I'll bring a truck to the house on the rue and will take it myself to the country. Your mother will never know."

"Perhaps she should," Matthew said looking at his father seriously, "it is her family secret, she may be of help and she does do all the advertising and private relations work for this place. She knows how to deal with the media better than any one. She'll need to be prepared for what is to come."

"You aren't planning on burring down the theatre to save her are you?" his father whispered fearfully coming closer to his son than before.

"Not burn it down, but fire will be involved if you don't want me to kill the man," Matthew said in a harsh whisper, "after what I saw today I feel like death is the only thing he deserves."

"There are worst things than death Matthew," his father sighed, "and revenge isn't the way Erik. Perhaps your mother is needed to talk sense into you," he said and looked deeply into his sons eyes.

"Bring her to me," Matthew said softly, "take her away from the crowds and the chatter and bring her back to the box. I will remain here," he said and sat looking longingly at the brilliant velvet curtains.

Monsieur Belville rushed off quickly. The lights had started to go out around the theatre. The box attended as started the cleaning of the luxurious spaces. Skipping only Box five and the box in which Matthew now occupied. The great space had nearly become silent. The moving of sets and prop pieces were heard like faint whispered behind the thick velvet curtain of the stage. Matthew sat silently as his mother and his father re entered their box.

"What is the matter my child?" His mother asked as she sat down beside him, her eyes filled with worry.

"I am the phantom of this opera," Matthew said taking his mothers hands.

She stared fearfully up at her husband who nodded in agreement. Their boy child was more than he appeared to be.

"I have been living in the house on the lake for many, many months now. All of the fear and the actions of the phantom have been mine. And I am now telling you that I will steal this girl away from the evil man who entangles her life," Matthew said looking deep into his mothers tearful eyes.

"You know of our history?" she asked

"I know of our history, but only recently. I had found the Phantom on my own. I was drawn into this place and found my comfort within the walls. I am not the domestic you think me to be mother, and now I need you and father to play the role our ancestor once did."

"I am at your service my son," the woman said bravely.

"You can fill us in, tonight by the lake," his father said as he reached out and pulled his wife out of her seat.

"Thank you," Matthew said with a slight smile and before they could blink their eyes, he had disappeared right before them.


	21. Counter Point

Counterpoint:

The journey to the girls dressing room was a long and uncomfortable one. The halls and the innards of the theatre were a buzz with activity. It almost seemed like the spectacle had never ended. Or had it never begun. The energy and the gaiety was louder and more ferocious then it have been on stage. It all continued once the curtains had closed. A secret world of drama unfolded withing. It was not make believe in any sense it was the life and the soul that became present in the more intimate parts of the opera house.

Music filled the spaces occupied by the cast and crew. Singing and dancing continued deep within the great theatre. Little ballerinas ran this way and that as their teachers and mentors tried to control the excitement. The ballet room, in the opera house was the social gathering spot for the girls and the gentleman and yet it was still nothing compared to the excitement within. The great curtains of the house were like arms pulling back the music and the dance to itself. It held all the magic close to its proverbial bosom and hid it away from the eyes of mortals. This spectacle was only for the eyes of the most elite. People that were not involved in the workings of the theatre were not welcome in this a place of magic and celebration.

The lights never faded from within and as a beacon of light and magic, in itself, Gabriella spread her joy and her freedom with the unseeing eyes. It was by her grace and beauty that the drama lived. She was the heart and soul, though she had only been present for very few weeks, and yet when she would leave them, a part of the theatre would die away. A chapter in the great story of the Opera Popular will have ended with this great angel that had descended upon the humble building of stone and wood. But for now, she was their queen and everyone and anyone wanted to be near her radiance. The knew little to nothing about the pain that she suffered and the fear that she would one day returned to the arms of the devil himself.

But it was within this place that magic resided. Thing, that could never happen in the outside world, were alive and well within the protection of this space of make believe. Men and women were angels and demons and for real they felt it. The animals and the dancers shared a common domain without the fear of being hunted or stalked. And yet a dark shadow was cast within the beautiful divas eyes. It was not a shadow of the mask, but of a face of evil and horror. It was not the phantom bring fear but hope. For it was the Phantom's kingdom and the Phantom who would save it. His name and his acts were now the guide and the rules to the workers and the performers of this building. If a performance went smoothly it only meant that the spirits and the souls, that once resided within, were pleased. One day this beauty, so much a woman and not yet released from her childhood, would become of one the many souls that guarded this magical place. It was evident in the joy and splendour that she brought to the performances.

She swept through the crowd before Matthew's eyes. He could not get close enough to her, people were always steps ahead of him. His presence wasn't wanted within the secret realm of the opera. He was not among the dancers or the singers. He had no experience with the stage or the strings. And yet, had they known really who he was, he would have been feared and worshipped. This lack of control worried him. It made him question his roll in the grander scheme of things. Would he be able to control the situation as the Phantom? There was no doubt in his mind that he could. It was that ghost that was the universe of the drama. If the Phantom was pleased then the world was at peace. The Phantom had to be pleased tonight. The performance was magnificent. Gabriella was the epitome of perfection on stage. And yet, the Phantom was angry, he had not been pleased with the manager, the evil man that kept the angel caged. It was the manager who was like a circus master keeping the secrets locked away and tortured. The injustice of captivity. But the Phantom had freed her. She was able to be with the people and they were able to praise her as she walked among them now. There was not fear in the tone of her voice at this very moment. It was a time of joy for her. Matthew could do nothing but watch and hear the voice of the Phantom within his mind. The Phantom was pleased to see her in his kingdom, the very angels he wished to have inhabit it.

Finally she, the angel among the mortals, had spotted him in the great crowd. He seemed lost and worried in her eyes. Was her Phantom displeased or was it simply to harsh for him to be like this in the openness with the people. He was unprotected, mask less, in the midst of the crowd who feared him and yet they were unaware of his presence. His eyes wondered, frantic almost, around the bright flashes of costumes and light. It was a world he only watched from above. From the safety of the shadows and yet here he was in the middle of the crowd jostling him around. Worry crossed his face. This made Gabriella uneasy, was he doubting everything that he had promised her? Were things falling apart in his mind. The idea had crossed his face as he watched the people around him. As he tried to move through them and was only stopped with jeers and shoves.

Sadness fell over her and like a summer storm rolling in from the east, it put out the bright lights and the happiness of the magical world. Quiet began to settle and the theatre seemed to retreat within itself to rest. The Ballerinas suddenly fell under control, the tutors led the young ladies and men off to practice. The music died down to the soft hum of a solo violinist within the darkness somewhere. It was like the theatre had sighed to itself and pulled back its secrets knowing a mortal was within.

Matthew watched as the crowd parted for her. The solo violinist played a melancholy tune as she left the magic for the real world once again. Her decision was made, she would give up immortality to be with him. He could not help but smile at her as she came toward him. Joy sparked in her eyes again as a smile covered her face, a loving and gentle smile. Finally, before he could stop himself, she had fallen into his arms and their lips met.

Time seemed to stop. The touch and the feel was more gentle than any gentleness that either of them had ever felt before. Gabriella was amazed that any man could feel this way to her and yet in his eyes was the trust and the familiarness of a long aged friendship and a love once lost. One love, that at this moment, never seemed to have ended. This her childhood sweetheart, from back in a time of joy and innocence was now a love and a protector she had longed for.

But more than a friendship had blossomed, within only weeks. Gabriella was filled with love and fear. Love for this man and this man alone. This beautiful soul that held her so safely in his arms. A Man that had always been gentle and had never given her any reason to doubt that there was good. A man who, with one kiss, professed how much he was in love with her and how much he would do to keep her safe and filled with joy so long as she was within his reach. But the fear was there as well, for how long would she be able to stay within his arms. A fear that everything would be in vain and that the angel would soon be torn away back to her captivity and the horrors that remained within the eyes of her master. It was doubt, but not in the Phantom. It was more the doubt of everyone underestimating the terrible mind and overwhelming power of Monsieur Fauxvoix.

"I must say good night to you and fair well, my darling," Matthew whispered into her ear.

"Must you," she questioned dreamily as she rested in his arms.

"Yes," he sighed, "you will not see me again until that faithful night when plans are put into motion. It approaches quickly and there is still much to do. To plan and to prepare," he said as he held her tightly.

"Then walk with me back to my room. Let me stay as long in your arms as can be permitted as my heart will break to let you go and my arms will long to hold you again," she whispered sadly.

"I can grant you this last wish," he smiled and held her close as they travelled through the dark halls.

The dressing room was still cluttered. Boxes were lined up neatly but more and more flowers had arrived from admirers from all over Paris. It was one way to camouflage the deception that was going on within. Things were hidden behind flowers, near the mirror to make the flight into the darkness along with Gabriella. The sweet perfume of the flowers drifted from the open door, a door that was never closed anymore. Upon entering, the room looked smaller than it had before. Though it was tidy, there were far to many thing arranged around the room. Cards and letters from fans and well wishers nearly covered the vanity mirror now. Flowers in giant vases lined the walls and some even sat along the edges of the sofa and the bed. The boxes that were piled neatly near the mirror looked out of place and they needed to go.

"Is everything that you have left packed?" Matthew asked as he looked to the boxes next to his mirror.

"Yes everything that I hold dear to me. The remainders of a life I once knew are in a few of the boxes and the rest are things that were gifts from my friends here who have tried so much to protect me. I will miss the kindness of my keepers and yet they wish to see me fly away more than anyone in the world," Gabriella said lovingly as she looked on the boxes that remained, "my life in a few cardboard boxes. Everything else is only material it can be replaced," she added as she motioned to many things still remaining in the room, "I have instructed to a few people that are remaining in Paris when I am gone that my things are to go to charity to help people of lesser fortune than myself," she smiled.

"It is rumoured that you do this often in your travels," Matthew said as he looked around at the elegance of the room.

"Every where I go," She giggled, "I can't take it with me, so why not let other enjoy them as I have."

"A kind and noble heart,"he said as he hugged her, "I see that all is in order. I must now, bid you adieu," he added and kissed her again as the short french nurse entered the room un phased by the display of affection between the two young lovers.

"Must you leave so soon, it isn't yet midnight," Gabriella asked her eyes near tears.

"Yes, he must leave," Maria piped in finally.

"Maria what do you mean," Gabriella cried as she watched Maria try to usher Matthew out the door.

"Word has come to us from Fauxvoix. He is furious with all the developments in Paris. He wants you out of here as soon as the curtain falls in two nights time," Maria said handing a telegram to Matthew, "there is no time to loose, your deadline is set Monsieur," she said as she looked fearfully into Matthew's eyes.

"Yes, there is much to be done," Matthew said hastily, "I must go my love. I have much to do even before the clock strikes midnight. Please try and get some rest tonight, by morning your things will be safe and I will have made most of the arrangements by then. Before the curtain falls in two nights time, you will be free as the angels," he kissed her once more and hastened toward the mirror. Pushing it to one side and pulling the boxes through with him he turned back to the room, "I bid you ladies fair well, and place with you this warning. Beware the mad man who grasp is so tight, secrecy is our only hope now," and with that he disappeared through the mirror.


	22. The Samba

The Samba:

Matthew carried as many boxes as he could with him down through the tunnels of the theatre, knowing that he would have to make several trips that evening to even be ready to meet with his mother and father. The boxes he carried blocked some of his view of the dark passage way but he had followed them so many times in his life that he could nearly travel them blindly. He walked quickly through the darkness and the silence, boxes in his arms, head held high and proud of that he would soon be able to give Gabriella everything that her heart had ever desired, real, true freedom. They didn't weigh much at all, or perhaps his love masked the weight. He wondered what little could be in these boxes in his arms. Perhaps they were simple letters or trinkets that had once belonged to her mother or that had been given to her by her dear friends. He imagined them to be small hand embroidered handkerchiefs and letters on yellowing paper. Never the less he knew that the items were precious to his precious and so he would handle them with the care that great masses of riches would be treated with. "The most brilliant riches in life are those of the heart," he whispered to himself as he travelled through the darkness. His greatest riches were high above, in a small dressing room, hopefully dreaming fondly of him.

The telegram from Fauxvoix remained in one of his hands as he walked. The telegram was very incoherent. Filled with cursing and crude language. Orders that dripped with bitterness and punishment. It was in this telegram that the doors were ordered bared on Gabriella's room. He cursed in the telegram any person who may bring to the diva any kindness at all. Matthew really was appalled with the way the man treated his staff. It would not only be for Gabriella's good but for theirs as well that the Diva leave. It would release them all from the bonds of slavery to this a terrible man of little morals and ancient views. In his eyes no humans had any rights but himself. Matthew swore that this should not be left in the shadows, but he had no ways of proving any of this to the public unless the battered people would come forward. He prayed that in the end they would.

The journey downward, served many purpose for Matthew. Many things had flooded his mind that day. It was a completely different perspective to be on the other side of the chaos that was the life of Miss. Gabriella Angelique. Here in the darkness things began to make sense. The manager was not a stable man and his weakness was his temper. It was clear to see that he was very trouble. His lies and his deceptions were catching up to him. Matthew smiled to himself, knowing that his plan for the day was working. Many of his plans were falling into place but one great thing remained. How would he justify the Phantom kidnapping Gabriella in the end. Nothing had arrived from the men in Canada. The only people that knew of his lies were those closest to the young girl. How was he going to save her without endangering his family and himself. It was a great question that had only recently surfaced but it was something that would have to be dealt with and soon.

The jaunt through the darkness was quick. It was a path travelled many times by Matthew. Upon arriving back in his home on the lake he placed the boxes, he had taken with him, in a pile of previously pilfered packages from the young Diva's dressing room. This pile was much more substantial than the one that was left in the light of the theatre. A much more complex story laid within these boxes. He looked at them longingly. One day he hoped to know the mystery and the woe that was gathered within the boxes.

Quickly, he removed the rich, stuck up looking costume he had modelled that afternoon to the now more comfortable and familiar clothing of the opera ghost. He felt more comfortable and in control behind the mask than he did in his own skin. It was a shadow of the man that he himself would one day have to face, for he would not always need to be the Phantom with his Christine. He disappeared once more back into the darkness, camouflaged in his costume of centuries old wardrobe to receive the remained of the young girls past. He would slip in and slip out, with the silence of the spirits and not disturb her but, should he have time as he neared the end of his journeys to the light he might remain for a moment to gaze upon his love once more.

In a house further down the rue, a stately manner house, Monsieur Belville waited patiently in travelling cloths and a dark, old woolen cape. A cape that had not seen the light in many forgotten years. It was a cape that was part of the great secrets of his wives family. A past of mystery and honour. To guard the secrets of the opera ghost and to let him live in peace.

He paced the foyer nervously not quite sure of what the evening would bring. It had been a long day and it was going to prove to be an even longer night, but what laid in store for himself and his beloved. He could see in the eyes of his son, the Phantom, that his love for the diva had grown into more than a love for her voice it was a love that would last all the ages. He knew the look, for it was the look that arose within him whenever he gazed on his beloved wife.

He sighed to himself as he watched his watch as the minutes ticked on toward the time he had promised to meet his son at the house on the lake. It was a journey he had not made since his youth. It had taken quite a long time, he could remember, to reach the final destination from the entrance on the rue. Boat was the only passage he knew to take. He was becoming impatient with his wife, who had disappeared into the upper levels of the manner house and who had not yet emerged.

"Camille, can you please hurry up, we'll be late!" He called up the stairs to her.

"Une minute mon amour," She called back to him.

"It was one minute, ten minutes ago, come, what can be taking so long?" he called back.

"Joseph," she smiled shaking her head as she arrived at the top of the stairs, "I had to find the costume before I could put it on," she giggled and glided down the stairs.

M. Belville was awe stricken at the sight of his wife. Her beauty was one he had gazed upon everyday of his life and yet there were times when she could surprise him. This was one of those rare but wonderful moment. Her youth was restored to her in the black gown she wore. Over her head and shoulders a long velvet hood and cape in the deepest purple floated along with her. Her eyes held a dark, foreignness to them that was captivating and yet, seemingly dangerous.

"Now it is you who are going to keep make us late," she laughed as she reached the bottom of the stairs and reached out to take his arm.

"Come let us away," he smiled and they disappeared into the darkness of the night.

News had spread far and wide, rumour of the Phantom had made it to the media. Monsieur Fauxvoix paced his hotel room, as the television news played softly in the background. Reports from around the city of people who had seen what the Phantom had done had made it to a special report on the news. The anchors joked and laughed about the opera ghost as the humour in the trouble started to show through.

"I know it's a mockery," Philippe hissed at the TV, "but why wont anyone else see it! I cannot wait to be rid of this ridiculous city!" he resumed his pacing.

"In other news," a female anchor woman said, "accusations have arose in the city of Montreal against the man, seeming to be the centre, of the Phantoms warnings..."

Fauxvoix stopped, his eyes and ears captured by the news report. His picture flashed on the screen, a much younger version of himself, but it was him non the less.

"... representatives for the late, Mrs. Angelique have come forward to state that Monsieur Philippe Fauxvoix has been carrying out false pretences against the young opera Diva, going on four years now. Our sources tell us that the young woman's contract with the man has been long terminated but she is being forced to remain in the company and employment of Monsieur Fauxvoix..."

The image broke away from the anchor woman and the screen became a full short of a young man, in handsome clothing, with a few other colleagues, "within the estate of the Angelique familiar, one in which I have been put in charge, we have indeed found the original copies of the Fauxvoix, Angelique contract that clearly states the termination of employment to be January seventh, two thousand," the man in the image stated.

With a flash the television returned to the anchor woman who continued, "It is not clear weather or not the young woman has signed a new contract with Fauxvoix. But it is wildly believed by the representation of the Family that Miss. Gabriella Angelique has been forced to remain away from her mother, trapped in Europe for the past four years. We will bring you more on this story as it develops."

Fauxvoix was stunned, his past was all right in front of him. How did it happen to come out? How would people have found out? Was he not as in control of his 'employees' as he had thought? Someone had said something and now someone would have to pay.

He grabbed his hat and coat from its place in the closet, fire burning in his eyes and stormed out of his hotel room.

A man, carrying only a small brief case and pulling a long with him a suitcase on wheels stepped from the Paris airport only minutes before midnight. His fight had just landed in Paris, direct from Montreal ready to bring justice finally to a pour innocent Canadian girl.

Victor Thེodore had began the revealing of Monsieur Fauxvoix's lies the moment the letter from the one Monsieur Matthew Belville had landed in his hands. Attached was a letter from his older sister pleading for vengeance and a freeing hand. Once things had been organised in Montreal, that the young woman's estate would be finally placed in her name and the injustice of Fauxvoix had made some headlines in Canada, he booked a seat on the first red eye flight to Paris to find and locate Monsieur Matthew Belville and Mademoiselle Gabriella Angelique.

The Flight to Paris was a long one, giving him much time to rest and to wonder how he would take to finding the young man whom asked to be called the Phantom. Within the letters, from both his sister and the young man, the story played out in great detail. From his sister he heard of the girls injustice and her life while in the slaving grasp of Fauxvoix from the day the simple nurse from Montreal had been employed as a surrogate mother to the pour child. From Matthew he read a story of great passion and adventure, one that would be well worth simply being within the city to hear about. But he would play a great role in this elaborate plan. For within his brief case he held the keys to all the locks on the young girl and through his first public announcement he had now roused the whole of the world.

He hailed a cab as he stood in the chill of the night and quickly called out and address on the rue that he would care to visit first. Sitting in the back seat of the cab he held tight in his hand the letters addressed to him and sent from a house in Paris.


	23. The Matinee

The Matinee:

The boat glided slowly across the murky waters of the underground canal system. It was an old, small rowing boat and yet it was still very much sea worthy. A wonderful vessel, one well familiarised with the waters of the passage through the depths. Joseph hoped that it wouldn't take to many trips to get the belongings of the Mademoiselle out of the theatre. It was a long slow journey and the air underground was cold and damp. The boat was so small and already over loaded with two people within it. But something worried him even more. Even though he knew the Phantom to be his son he was afraid to come face to face with the mythical creature of the theatre. For it was believed that more than one spirit resided in this place and that the souls of many had come to rest within the magic of the theatre. Who knew what ghosts may really be lurking. It was a thrill and a danger to be journeying this far under the city and yet his wife, seemed perfectly calm and rather pleased with being once again part of the great mystery of the ages.

"The root is quicker if you follow the canal to the left," she said to her husband as she pointed off excitedly at a fork in the slow moving water.

"But I have never travelled that path before,"Joseph said cautiously.

"Do you not trust your own wife?" Camille laughed.

"I trust you with my heart and my soul but I am worried of the traps that our son may have set within the waters of a path less travelled. How can we trust a man who knew nothing and yet knows everything about this place?" he asked fearfully.

"But you forget, I know everything there is to know about this place as well. I know the secret passages, the lifts and pulls. I know the traps and the magic and the slight of hand!" she smiled as she plunged her hand into the murky water and pulled up what looked like a wooden lever. Some clicking followed and then a great splash and the water settled again, "there, the path to the left is un guarded now!" she smiled and pointed off in the direction, "besides the path that would be most guarded is the path that would be the most obvious. This one is truly shorter, that one takes you in a great circle around the whole of the house on the lake. The problem with that is there is much more room for the snares and the traps and in my old age I cannot disarm them all anymore, and nor can you my love. The sad truth is we are past our prime but oh so lucky to be able t assist still."

"You are right my darling wife, one last hurrah I suppose before we must leave this all to your boy. But do you think he will now accept all that comes with the upkeep and maintenance of this your families secret?" he asked her as the continued along through the water.

"Our family my love," she smiled, "and yes, I think he is read and has been for a long time. It is clear that he has taken to it before we could tell him too. I believe that this place hold more for him than we once thought and our country home should probably become our main focus in our aging years."

"Are you ready to give this up, is the question now," Joseph asked as he stopped paddling.

"I have little choice," she sighed.

"You great, great grandfather stayed with it till his dying days, should you not be so lucky if you choose?" he asked her.

"Will you walk beside me through it all?" she said as she batted her eyes.

"Till the brilliant gates I am beside you," he said lovingly.

"Then I will stay as long as I can," she said her eyes burning with excitement and passion, "I suppose I am not yet that old."

"No my love you look tonight, as though you have never changed. I believe you to still posses everything and anything that is needed in this our great night adventure," he laughed as he looked at his wife in the centuries old attire.

"And you," she smiled back, "the image of the Phantom lives within you as you stand before me and you lead us through the darkness. I sometimes wonder if you, yourself keep a deep secret from me of a past life in your family."

He laughed and answered, "it would have only happened had the Phantom truly found his Christine in the end."

"Perhaps he still may," his wife smiled as she turned back and looked further off into the distant, "quick midnight is nearly upon us, we must hurry!"

Fauxvoix arrived outside the opera house within minutes of leaving his hotel. He was more angry now that he had been stewing over the idea of his secret being out and his power being over. But most of all he was afraid of the consequences. He was afraid to go to jail, a place he knew he would be going and a place that seemed nearly within sight if he didn't leave Paris and soon. It was a place he swore never to go back to. It was a place he had escaped once in his youth and put forth many changes in his life. His name was erased from him, a new stolen identity was taken and he now was being caught up with once again. Where had he made the mistake this time to fall back into the grasps of the law. He had done everything perfectly and had gotten away with some much. They had no idea who he really was and if he was indeed caught again they would learn of his past, his bloody terrible past. A bad habit that he had managed to oppress with this his latest victim.

He ran up the steps to the grand doors and was horror stricken to see two armed guards at the grand entrance.

"Monsieur, I am sorry but you are not permitted on the premise out side of opera hours," one guard said as he reached out a hand to motion for Fauxvoix to stop.

"Out of my way you idiot," Fauxvoix shouted angrily.

"I am sorry sir, if you don't leave now we will have to have you arrested. You are not welcome on opera property except for one hour before performance and for one hour after performance has ended. As it is now midnight and the performance ended at ten you are one hour out of time," second guard said.

"Under who's authority has this ban been placed," Fauxvoix hissed.

"Paris Authority," The first guard hiss back.

"They think they can take authority over me!" Fauxvoix yelled becoming more and more furious.

"No sir, we know we have authority over you, now if you will kindly step off of the opera property," the second guard said reaching toward the baton in his belt, "should you choose to disregard this order I am afraid I will be placing you under arrest."

"I'm going!" Fauxvoix yelled as he spit at the guards feet and walked down the stairs to the street below, "what now," he hissed to himself as he tried to hail a cab, "I'll just redraft the contract," he said as the idea suddenly dawned on him, "and tomorrow before the performance she will sign her life to me," he laughed with a bit of the insane in his tone as a cab stopped before him and he jumped in.

The boat hit the bank, before the great stairs and doors of the house on the lake. It was just that to see. An enormous wall, covered by solid doors of wood and brass. Several huge marble steps leading up to the door and torches on either side burning brightly.

Joseph and Camille stood in awe looking at the doors that seemed well used compared to the first time they had made the journey into the depths of the underground world. The cobwebs were gone. The brass shown in the light of the brilliantly burning torches. A skull and cross bone door knocker rested to the side of one door with the words 'congratulations for making it this far, watch your final steps' written beneath it in bright brass letters. It was as though they had stepped out of their time and into the age of the Phantom of the Opera. His soul stared out from the skull on the door as if he had never left, for it was in this place that the modern world did not exist and the brilliance of the past was evident in this simple illustration of the steps and the doors.

"Well come along then," Camille said as she nudged her husband before her.

"Are we feeling a bit frightened now my darling," Joseph whispered as they ascended the steps.

"just knock," she whispered impatiently.

The sound the knocker beating against the brass plate echoed in the underground cavern. It was a frighteningly loud sound and made the two of them jump. Fear crept in as one side of the grand doorway began to open and they were greeted by the red eyes and the mask of white.

"You are late," The Phantom said to them as he stepped aside to let them pass through the doors.

"We are sorry Matthew," Camille said as they stepped into the brightly lit, well decorated, ancient home.

"There is no Matthew here, mother," The Phantom said as his cape billowed as he swept past them, "come, quickly we don't have much time. These things must be safely out of the opera house before morning breaks."

"Why you aren't planning on burning down the theatre are you," His mother shrieked.

"Don't be so melodramatic mother," he sighed.

"So fire wont be involved thank God," his father said placing his hand over his heart.

"I can't promise anything," Matthew said as he turned back to the both of them and glared at them.

Never had there son looked more sinister and misunderstood than he did at that very moment. He was a man not to be trusted. A man of a dark and shadowy past and a man that would stop at nothing to see his plans carried out with the utmost preciseness. It was as through he himself had been possessed by the spirit of Erik himself. The injustice of the world played in his eyes and his mother almost believed she say the redness of a scar beneath the edge of the white mask. He walked along, far beyond his years in silence and in grief. He was not the boy they had seen only hours before but the man and the creature that terrified millions of people. The simple sight of this living Phantom was horror enough, even for people who once knew his origins.

"We'll be ruined,"his mother cried as she fell into a chair that was sitting along a hallway.

"Now you have gone and upset your mother, Matthew," Joseph said as he stopped and tried to call his hysteric wife.

"Erik," he hissed at his father.

The phantom did not stop. He rushed along the halls of his well decorated home and through to the room that he had prepared for the coming of his Christine. It was in this same room that many year before the real Christine has been held captive. But this time she would come to take refuge against a greater evil. He believed it deep in his heart that she would be happy here, he could keep her here. His mind and his actions were becoming clouded and selfish as those of the spirits that possessed him. He know it as he slowed his stride and walked around the small room. She was not to be his prisoner and he was not what people believed he was. The Phantom of this opera would someday walk among the light with his love at his side. He needn't make up false stories to himself.

He filled his arms with boxes and hurried back down the hallway past his mother and father and toward the boat that rested at the great stairs. He placed them carefully within it and hurried off again to fetch more.

This time, as he passed his mother and father, they jumped to their feet and followed closely behind. His mother was in awe at the splendour of this house and the poise and grace of her son. It had once been a place she only had seen in darkness and here it was bright and brilliant. Like it had been lived in and well loved as a home and a sanctuary. Rich and luxurious in its appearance. It was a true palace underground. They reached the brightly lit bed room where the boxes had been kept and found it too look very much like the room that Mademoiselle Gabriella kept high above in the dressing room of the opera house. It was filled with flowers and candles. Mirrors and fine furniture filled the very cheerful looking room. The boxes, as they did above, looked very out of place.

"Take as many as you can carry," the Phantom instructed and left the room again.

They followed his every move. The rooms they passed seemed more and more luxurious than the previous ones. Warmth radiated from fires lit in the fire places and brilliant gold light caught the fineries of the items the Phantom had gathered. One room, who's door was only slightly opened boasted a giant golden organ and many lit candles made lights dance around it. Another look darker, filled with red velvets and harsh dark wood.

"Have you really been living down here, my son?" his mother whispered as she walked on beside him.

"It is a peaceful and a calm place," he answered, "I enjoy the escape from the technical world."

"You don't sleep here do you?" she asked again as they past another dark room with a door that remained locked and visibly unopened for quite a long time. She knew the room that was hidden behind the door

"Not in that room," his whispered noticing his mothers uneasiness, "that is his place and will remain his place. Even though his body does not rest in the bed he once kept. In that room his soul is resting to see his Christine return to her room."

The young modern Phantom, became silent once more and walked on. His mother didn't dare ask more questions but only felt that he was not lying. Within the walls the spirits did rest and yet it was a calming presence.

She watched her son silently more closely now as he walked. He was never such a silent man. It was strange to see him act in such a way. All their pre existing notions of their son were washed away and here before them stood a man of great class and dignity and yet a magic and mystery that was terrifying.

Before long the little boat was weighed down in the water. Boxes were piled high, as tall as a person and there was hardly room left in it for one.

"What do we do now?" Camille asked looking at the small boat, "its far to full to carry both of us Joseph," she said looking at her husband.

"It is too dangerous to let you go with the boat this low to the water. I will take it to the house on the rue, you two stay here in the warmth and the comfort of my home," Matthew said as he ushered them back inside, "I ask that you stay within the rooms that you have seen. Mother you know the secrets of this place, I have to tell you that all of the traps and the torture rooms are back in working conditions in the event that Monsieur le diable, comes looking for Christine. Please stay within my salon until I return with the boat," he added as they stopped just outside the entrance to a grand room in the Phantom's house.

"You are preparing for the worst," Camille said sadly as she looked deep into her sons eyes.

"Are we not already dealing with the worst?" he asked.

She nodded but her eyes were filled with an uneasiness.

"Do not fear what is within this house, it is merely the old spirits who have once loved and will forever protect. They know the kindness of you and your family and have for a great long time. You are welcome guest here," Matthew said as he placed a hand on his mothers shoulder.

"Thank you Monsieur le Phantom," She said and turned and entered great room.

"The truck is pulled as close to the side door as I could get it," Joseph said in a hush.

"I make take a while, get comfortable, there are refreshments in the side board. I will return as soon as I can," Matthew said with a smile and disappeared out the door.

The street was dark, the cab had stopped outside a run down little house on the rue. It was the house which carried the address that the letters were sent from.

"How could this be the place?" Victor asked himself as he watched the lights of the cab disappear.

The house was clearly uninhabited. It was run down, the windows were boarded, the paint chipped from all over. Dust seemed to cover everything and yet, in the filth and the grime, foot prints ran to and from the front door. A black truck, covered by a toper was parked only inches away from the side of the house. It was a wonder that the driver was not pinned within the cab. Or was he? Victor cautiously walked toward the tuck and peered into the passenger window. There was no one within it but he could here motion around the truck, or perhaps in the house.

A chill, like death, fell over his body. He spun around suddenly to catch only the glimpse of something in the shadows as something tightened around his neck. His breath was becoming short as he fell to his knees, still not realising what had happened.

"Who are you," a voice demanded as the tightness around his throat grew more restricting.

"I am Victor Thེodore, representative for Mademoiselle Gabriella Angelique and the Late Madame Angelique," he choked.

The ligature that strung him to the darkness fell to the ground and soon a shadow was descending upon him. He gasped for breath as the rope was loosened from around his neck.

"My apologies Monsieur," came a shallow voice from the shadow.

"The Phantom of the Opera I presume," Victor said as he once again tried to find his balance and stand. Facing him stood the man of myth himself.


	24. Allegro

Allegro:

The phantom and his companion swept quickly into the halls of the house on the lake. Monsieur Thེodore had taken quickly to the assistance of the Phantom. The boxes were removed from the boat with reasonable speed and they were once again upon the lake and safely through the dangers of the underground canals. Monsieur and Madame Belville were caught by utter shock to see a stranger in the phantoms home.

"Who is this person?" Camille asked shock filling her face.

"Our help from Canada," Matthew stated with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"But, Erik, are you certain?" Joseph asked just as shocked as his wife.

"I am the one who sent for him, and by coincidence his sister is yet another character in out unfurling plot," The Phantom said as he motioned for everyone to take there seats, "my dear fellow, perhaps it is this man who can take all the legalities and make what I do on the right hand of the law," he said as he patted his father on his back.

"Ah yes, we wouldn't want to deal with criminal charges," Monsieur Belville said as he looked to calm the shock in his wife.

"Criminal charges against you my good sir would be nothing compared to what Monsieur Fauxvoix is facing," Victor smiled as he placed his briefcase on a table in the Phantom's great salon, "I have here all of the papers to which the Angelique family had signed and all of the confessions of the dear Madame Angelique before she passed on. She had wanted her daughter to know everything and anything that might free her from the grasp of Fauxvoix."

"Is it truly as bad as you make it out to be Monsieur?" Madame Belville asked as she too approached the table.

Matthew lit a few candles around the large wooden table and motioned for his guest to take seats as he placed wine goblets and a bottle of both red and white wine upon it, "come friends, let our guest entertain us with a story of great mystery and adventure," he said as he took at seat at the head of the table. His father sat at his right side and his mother at her husbands. Victor stood, grin covering his face, feeling as through he really was becoming a part of a great myth in the making.

Victor pulled from his case sheets and sheets of documents. As well as several cream coloured folders and a few unopened letters.

"Oh Madame, worse than many of us could have imagined in the beginning. The girl was simply under the contract until she was twenty one years of age. Now what he is doing is classified as abduction, abuses and torture. He faces criminal charges and jail time with no parole. He faces deportation back to Canada and the revocation of all of his travel and work visas. All of this and that only includes the wrong doings toward Mademoiselle Gabriella. To her mother he has been just as harsh, all of the money promised to her was revoked when Monsieur Fauxvoix pulled away from Canada and the contract was terminated. He believed himself to be leaving her destitute and without any source of income, but little did he know the family of Monsieur Soulin, took her in and cared for her. She had also invested much of the money she had first made working for the theatre herself. She was able to live simply and comfortably, in the physical sense. Mentally Madame Angelique was tortured as her daughter has been, undoubtedly, she was sent monthly reports simply to say that her daughter would not return to her. Here I have all of the letters that Fauxvoix had sent my client. As well as the documentation involved in the first contract," Victor said as he passed files and letters around the table to the people gathered with him.

"Is there any way that Monsieur Fauxvoix could make any this turn around to benefit him?" M. Belville asked.

"Not unless the girl has signed another contract under force," Victor replied.

"She hasn't, well not as of yet," The Phantom said as he rested on elbow and the table and placed his hand against the white masked, listening attentively to every word that came forth from Victor's mouth, "the man plans to force her to be his bride within the coming weeks."

"That cannot happen," Camille said as a look of utter disgust crossed her face.

"It will not," Matthew hissed.

His father shot him a disapproving look.

"That I would not worry about madame," Victor smiled, "I would however worry that he may try and force another contract on the girl, now with all of the media speculation," he added.

"It has gone to press?" Joseph asked.

"Oui, today, all of the papers and many news stations here were set to air the news. It came out in Canada yesterday and I was on a plane just after my interview with the press," Victor said.

"The man isn't permitted back within the theatre shouldn't we be safe in that respect?" The Phantom asked.

"No, he is still permitted one hour before and one hour after a performance," Camille sighed.

"That sounds like the mans dirty dealings," Victor stated, "but I have come prepared with a document that was drafted as soon as I received your message, Monsieur le Phantom. If it can be done, before Monsieur Fauxvoix is aware that I have arrived we may be able to have the girl sign this document, which legally voids anything that Fauxvoix should make you sign or do within the next forty eight hours that she is under the employment of the Belville's."

"What is it exactly?" Joseph asked as he leaned over and looked at the document that was placed before the Phantom.

"It is a contract stating that you and your wife are the managers of the young lady and have full control over her affairs until the time that her employment is terminated with the opera she is now performing in. It also states that any other contracts or documents signed by Mademoiselle Gabriella within the time period, with out consulting either of you as cosigners, are in valid. These contracts will not be recognised by a court of law," Victor stated as a grin covered his face.

"That is perfect," Monsieur Belville stated, "may I have a pen?"

"But why is there space here for four signatures?" the Phantom asked.

"Well you are a Belville are you not?" Victor smiled.

"Yes," the Phantom stated.

"And as such you are involved with the affairs of the theatre are you not?"

"I suppose," he answered.

"Then should you not, as your name sake suggest, be part of the management of this theatre?"

"He is," Joseph answered for him.

"Then sir, you too are a cosigner of the contract for Mademoiselle Angelique."

"A it is a perfect plan," Camille smiled as she too signed the contract, "now you can give up this charade as the Phantom and go back to being our son," she smiled but was met with a glare from the Phantom and her husband

"No, my darling wife, Fauxvoix needs to be taught a lesson. What better way, then to have the business he thought he so evilly manipulated come back and beat him at his own game. Let the Phantom remain in sight. On the eve of the final performance, the flight of Christine Daae must happen," Joseph said was he placed one hand on his sons shoulder and one on Victors shoulder, "let him feel for once the helplessness he has induced on the girl he has held abducted for so many years."

"Very well," Camille said, "but please no fires, and no murders."

"Fires I cannot promise to," Matthew stated as he signed his rightful name to the document before him, "come friends, there is much to do. Monsieur et Madame Les Persians away with you back to the country house. Deliver the items that my Christine values. My companion, Monsieur Giry and I have a short visit to make to my Angel who dreams of freedom within the walls of my opera house."


	25. Affectuoso

Affectuoso:

The journey upward, moved along much slower than the Phantom had anticipated. It was clear to him that this man, though he wanted so much to be apart of what he called a grand adventure, was not used to getting down from the plush seats of an office desk and into the dark and the depths of an ancient theatre. Victor stumbled over his fancy designer shoes and his clean crisp suit, as the Phantom rushed through the dark passages, only a torch to light the way.

"Slow down, you move to fast and I can hardly see in this dark," Victor cried as he fell hard into another wall misjudging the darkness.

"You are lucky that I have even given enough thought to bring a torch, I manage this in pitch blackness. Its almost easier then!" The Phantom answered as he slowed his pace, "and you most certainly are not dressed properly for this kind of excursion," he added and carried on his way.

"I was not warned that we would be adventuring. I would have come costumed much like yourself," Victor retaliated but it didn't seem to faze the Phantom. They carried on in silence, their pace only slowed a little.

No light appeared to ease the journey but they moved only slowly and steadily to their final destination, the dressing room and the young Diva. To Victor it seemed like the dressing room would never come into site. His eyes had now grown accustom to the darkness and he wasn't struggling to keep up with the Phantom and his ever fading torch. It was clear that it would soon loose its flame all together and they would have to continue along without it. Rats ran over the toes of his nicely polished shoes, but he had stopped caring about them. It almost would have been simpler, Victor through, if he had gone bare food. He swore that should he have to make the trip again it would be in proper attire. The trek seemed to stretch on forever. Victor was amazed at the grandeur of the opera house. It was clearing a large building from the street but once inside it was much more than it had appeared. It wasn't long into the journey that he has started to enjoy and marvel at the passages and the secrets that really were quite real. Soon enough a dim light could be seen ahead of them. They reached the mirror and Victor was amazed at just how much of the stories were true. He looked into the dimly lit dressing room, from the point of view of the spirits and the lurkers, and there at the vanity table, seemingly keeping a silent night vigil, a figure sat watching over the young woman asleep in her bed.

"Maria," Victor whispered as he looked past the Phantom.

"Madame Giry, we must call her," Phantom said in a hushed voice, "careful she may be able to hear you if you speak to loudly."

"I haven't seen my older sister since that young woman was taken from Canada, and I thought we had come this far to see her. Please let me see my sister," Victor said, his eyes pleading with the Phantom.

"Very well," he answered and pushed at the side of the mirror. It slid aside slowly and without a sound.

"Maria," Victory whispered as he walked into the small room.

"The ghosts of this place have begun to play their tricks on my ears as well," she sighed as she whispered to herself, "I hear the voices of my past and my loved ones."

"Maria, I am here," Victor said as he walked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Matthew walked slowly through the mirror and took a seat on the bed next to the beautiful sleeping woman.

"You are here," Maria cried as tears swelled in her eyes, "my own dear brother, here and within reach," she sobbed as she embraced him.

Tears swelled in Victors eyes as well. This woman, a woman who had always protected him, nurtured him as her younger brother, was now within his arms, shivering as through she were frozen and sobbing. He could feel the pain that the woman had suffered and saw the physical scares on her body. He could only imagine the mental scaring that had happened.

"I feel as thought I am dreaming, my brother, my own baby brother is here with me in the nightmare of my life. This living nightmare is no place for you," Maria sobbed as she turned and looked back at the woman asleep in the bed, "and yet we have a beauty that, no one would know was collected by a man of the most dark of intentions. You have clearly come to bring her back into the light. To save her from this hell."

"We are here to save the both of you," Victor said as he hugged his sister. He didn't want to let her go ever again. It have been so long and they had been so close to each other. She was like a second mother to him. Their parents were always so busy that it was this woman, his sister, who raised and nurtured him. He remembered her as a beauty herself and here she stood in his arms, prematurely aged beyond her years. Her eyes held in them many horrific stories and pain. These eyes were once brilliant and filled with the excitement of a better life, and yet here they were now made dark and old with tears.

"You must then wake her and take her now," Maria said as the greatest sense of urgency rose in her eyes, "take her in her sleep from this place. Please be quick flee before day breaks."

"We will do nothing of the sort. We remain strictly on the right hand of the law, although, you can see in the Phantom's eyes he would take everything in his own hands. Let me be the voice of reason and listen carefully to the plan at hand. Erik you must rouse Christine from her sleep, so that she can agree to everything and is not force any longer to be strung along by any lies. Let her now be the keeper of her life," Victor said as he placed his briefcase on the dressing table and motioned for his sister to take a seat at the sofa beside him.

Matthew stared silently down at the sleeping beauty. Her slumber was so deep that he was stunned that the conversions, in the small dressing room, had not broken her sleep. Was she under some other horrific spell? Perhaps she was not the Christine that he had imagined her to be, but the mythical sleeping beauty, after all wasn't he, himself a man and myth?

Without thinking he pulled the white mask from his face. Maria and her brother gasped at the action. He leaned in slowly to the beautiful sleeping woman and planted a gentle, spell breaking kiss on her lips.

Her eyes fluttered open and focussed on the face before her. A sleepy smiled crossed her face but a look of pure joy had erupted in her eyes, "my prayers and my dreams have been answered," she said as she sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around him, "you have returned, sooner than you had promised," she whispered, happily, into his ear and then realising that there were more people in her small room she moved to get out of bed. "Victor?" she asked with and air of surprise.

"Good to see you again Gabriella," Victor smiled.

"This must be a dream, how is this all possible?" Gabriella smiled as she pulled herself out of bed and walked around the room.

"This is strictly business," Victor winked.

"Have you been dealing with the devil?" Gabriella played along.

"Not the devil but the Phantom you had always spoke so highly of. You, several years my elder and you kept filling my head with stories. You truly did have an impact on my impressionable youth," Victor laughed.

"And look at you now," Gabriella giggled as she moved to hug him, "not the boy you once were."

"And you not the sly, troublesome girl you once were," he laughed and let go of her as he noticed a look of jealousy in the Phantom's maskless face.

"That was stolen from her much too soon," Maria said as she looked sadly at the young diva, "none of us are what we once were. You two are not the timid children that played so well together. You, my brother, are not the boy who would come crying filled with fear and questions about the stories of Gabriella's imagination. But Gabriella you are not the young girl who could dream to no ends as you once were."

"I dream once again," Gabriella smiled as she knelt down on the floor before her dear nurse, "and you not the big sister but a protecting mother now to me. Your brother is right to see you in such light and be filled with tears. You have gone through just as much as I have. Let us please lead this to an end. What news have you?" she asked as she looked from Matthew to Victor.

"A contract to break all contracts," Victor smiled, "literally. Shall we beet him at his own game?"

"Oh yes," Gabriella said excitedly, "what is the game?"

"News had spilled out of his wickedness," Matthew said stepping forward and helping the young woman up from the floor, "we believe him to be coming to have you sign a new contract to keep you in his possession until he can force you to marry him."

"I will not sign anything," Gabriella said bravely, "not a contract or a marriage licence I will not do it!"

"Ah, but Gabriella that is the game in itself," Victor said seeming a little more like a youngster who has become very giddy with the ideas of some mischief, "I have drafted a contract already to keep you from his grasp, so long as you are within the opera popular it would allow the Belville's to manage you as cosigners to your profession."

Gabriella glanced at Matthew who carried a large grin on his face, "and you as well, you would be my new manager?"

"Yes, but only until you are finished here in less than two days," Matthew said with a smile, "after that time, and our plan has run its course, you will be free to manager yourself."

"Yes, and it make anything that you may be forced to sign, under the eyes of Fauxvoix, irrelevant and incomplete as you must have one or all of the Belville's to sign with you," Victor said as he placed the contract in Gabriella's hands.

"He can force you all he wants, it would mean nothing," Matthew whispered into her ear, "you are protected."

"He will think something is up, if I give in too willingly to another contract," she said as she looked through this new document in her hands.

"That's why you must protest to all extents of your power. You must make it clear that you do not want to be in that position, he will force you. I hate to see you in danger again but this may be what it will take to free you," Matthew said lovingly.

"And as for my flight from the opera?" Gabriella asked the excitement dashed from her eyes.

"That is the lesson he is to learn,"Matthew smiled as he replaced the mask on his face, "it will be our greatest performance yet, Christine. The perfect disaster!" he said taking her in his arms.

"Let it be then, if I am to risk my life to win a chance to live a free and safe life, then I will do it and it will be the masterpiece to end my career if it must be," she said her eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"This is to be our strange duet," he said and kissed her hand.

"Let my fate be sealed then," she said as she signed the document and passed it back to Victor, "you both must go, day will be breaking soon," she added with a sigh.

"Yes and you must prepare for two days of make believe. Everything is up to you now, until we meet again on that stage. Tonight will put into motion my plan, be prepared for a bit of a fright tonight at the performance," he said and with a wave of his hand the Phantom and his companion disappeared back through the mirror.


	26. Tempo Primo

Tempo Primo:

Even though the visit in the wee hours of the morning was supposed to be somewhat of a comfort, Gabriella became very nervous about the coming visit from Fauxvoix. She had not been able to fall back to sleep after her dear friends had come to her. Question flooded into her mind. It was a terrible feeling of foreboding that had come over her. Would the man really try to force her into another contract and would everything that Matthew and Victor had worked so hard for, be able to save her from more of this terrible torture? More so, she was worried about her acting abilities. It had been something she had done for the most part of her life and yet was she good enough to follow through and be believed. Matthew had been very adamant about how important it was for her to resist the signing even if she knew that she was safe from the worst. If Fauxvoix found out about the plan from either Gabriella or Maria everything would be lost for all of them and the law would have to be broken to save her. And yet, Gabriella didn't believe she was capable of acting to this extent, but perhaps her fear would carry her through. She knew that the man would be more beast than man, now with the coming of the terrible truth. She had to be strong. She wished that the Belville's would be present through every moment that the man was with her but she knew better than to hope for such things. Could she expect a violent encounter with the man? It was very likely and yet in the back of her mind there was the idea that if this worked, she may never have to look at him or fear his grasp ever again. She sighed as she fell back onto her bed and remained there until the coming of the evening performance.

Gossip spread fast in Paris. The news of the wrong doings of Fauxvoix had spread like wild fire and it was looking to spread uncontrollably until something was to happen to punish the man. It had even reached the very innards of the opera house. The workers and the dancers conversed openly and freely about everything, but Gabriella wouldn't here of it. Her door remained closed on this, a day she spent praying for strength and the company of the angels to carry her through.

The conclusion had been made that the Phantom had long ago heard and understood the wrong doings of this man with a false voice. His name seemed more and more to suit him and he adopted a nick name as the scoundrel _Prince John. _The workers bantered back and forth in half song and half speech about this new mythical personage in their theatre. Prince John the evil would need once more to be punished. The stories of his wrong doing, though only speculation at this point, had been invented into a song and dance routine in itself. The living opera of the house. Gabriella neither wanted to near the playful chants and the harsh accusations, of the living drama that unfolded, improvisationally, before her. The sad truth was that the men and women, who sang and spoke, were not far from the truth. Even in the spectacular stories they had invented. Fauxvoix was pure corruption and unbelievable in the greatest of imaginations. It was not hard to imagine it, for Gabriella it was reality.

Gabriella remained in her room, sulking for the most part of the day. As the hours pasted and the dreaded time of arrival approached she sent her companions away from her to leave her within her own terror. She had seen enough of her loyal friends and keepers be injured by the anger of Fauxvoix. It was now her time to take on all of the pain herself. She sent them all away from her and pleaded with them not to return until after the man had left the theatre for the night. She would be able to handle her dressing and makeup and all of the other little things that they did for the next little while, everything else could wait. She prayed, in the darkness, that the guards would bar him from the theatre again, but she knew deep down, in the pits of her soul, that it wasn't likely for him to act in such conditions as he normally would have. He would be more charming, calm and unbelievably cool for a man under great scrutiny. It was his sneakiness, his multiple personalities that had been the danger for so long. He had the uncanny ability to trick people even when they thought the worst of him.

She fell further into her fear and loathing, of the man, as the minutes passed. She knew that Matthew had plans for this evening performance but it was not clear what he would attempt. It was coming so close to the time of putting things into motion and yet it wouldn't come fast enough.

Movement and chatter, of the dreaded Prince John, died down outside her dressing room. The passing of people became none excitant as the hours passed and the dreaded time of arrival drew nearer. It was only a matter of minutes now before her greatest performance was set to begin. She felt as nervous as she did on her first night of her career, all those many years ago in the that small and beloved theatre in Montreal. This time, however, she wasn't trying to save the theatre, this time she had something much greater in her sights. She has to save herself.

The cab that Fauxvoix occupied pulled up to a stop sign as the theatre came into sight. More news was being broadcast over the french radio of Paris. It played the whole ride between the hotel and the theatre. Little did the driver know of his passengers true identity.

"Can you believe how people act?" the cab driver asked as he looked into the rear view mirror at his passenger.

"No," Fauxvoix answered not looking away from the window he had been staring out of, "its terrible. Who could think of such things?"

"You got that right pal,"the cabby said, "I don't understand how this man could get away with things as he has," he added as the car pulled to a stop in front of the theatre.

"You clearly don't understand much," Fauxvoix said as he through his money at the driver and slammed the cab door, "or you would have recognised you passenger," he hissed through the open window.

The drivers eyes grew wider as the realisation came to him. He had just harboured a criminal and an animal in his own car. He slammed the car in gear and quickly pulled off into the busy street.

The same guards as the previous night stood at the front doors. They looked down at him uncomfortably. One rolled up his sleeve to check his watch, unwilling to let the evil man pass no sooner than he absolutely had to. He nodded to his companion who stood at his side.

"With resent speculations and accusations against you, Monsieur, it has been decided that you should not be allowed to wander alone while you are within the theatre. You must be under the constant supervision of at least one, if not all, of the Belville's," the second guard said as he reached out to open the door, "excuse me while I fetch one of them for you," he said and entered himself.

"Fair enough," Fauxvoix said to the remaining guard, "it's a lovely day, I don't mind staying in the sun till one can be found."

"If I had my way, Monsieur, you wouldn't see the light of another day in the jail sell that I would place you in," the first guard said under his breath.

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Fauxvoix chuckled.

"Guilt is written all over you face," the guard stated boldly.

"And what makes you the expert on such personal, human emotions?" Fauxvoix asked still with a light playful air to his voice.

The guard was not pleased to be so ridiculed, "well, for one Monsieur, your demeanor has changed far to much from last night, had other guards been on duty this evening you may have passed and fooled them, but clearly you do not pay enough attention to the opera guards. You would know I have been at these doors before and after every performance had started. I have seen you come and go. I have read your body language. I know of the changes in your mood and your personality. And I have seen the fire and the hatred in your eyes. You are not fooling me monsieur," he said.

The second guard returned moments later, followed closely by Monsieur Belville.

"Good afternoon," Fauxvoix said cheerfully with a sick, twisted smile.

Monsieur Belville bowed courteously but did not say anything.

"I'd like to see Gabriella. I have not had the pleasure in days. I am sure she misses me," Fauxvoix said even more calmly.

"Oh I'm sure she does," Joseph Belville said more to himself as he rolled his eyes and his demeanor dripped with sarcasm.

"I beg your pardon?" Fauxvoix asked.

"I said very well, let us," Joseph said as he stood aside and held the door open to Fauxvoix, "after you."

"I'm sure you did," It was Fauxvoix's turn to speak under his breath.

The walk through the theatre was brisk and short. Many eyes glared and judged as Fauxvoix passed, head held high, through the innards of the theatre. They passes the main body of the theatre and came to the back stage portions. It was already a buzz of activity and as he passes the performers and the stage crew chanted and whispered songs of _Prince John _and other of the _dreaded Phantom of the Opera_. Fauxvoix payed very little attention but realised that he was the Pince they sang of. The door to the dressing room remained closed but not locked. Fauxvoix grimaced as he reached out and opened the unlocked door.

The room was quiet and dark. Gabriella sat silently at her dressing table, not looking up at her reflection in the glass, but holding a red rose tied with a black ribbon. Her costume for the performance laid to one side on the sofa as she sat in a white, silk, dressing gown. She sighed, sadly to herself as the door opened but she did not turn to see who entered. Her eyes didn't rise from the rose until Fauxvoix's hand fell upon her shoulder.

"What is the matter my dear?" he asked sweetly as he turned and looked sadly at Monsieur Belville at the door.

"I am in morning," Gabriella said as she whipped her face with the back of her hand.

"May we have a moment alone, Monsieur?" Fauxvoix asked directing his comments to the theatre manager at the door.

"If the young Diva wishes it so," Belville said from the door.

"Thank you Monsieur," Gabriella said looking at the man for the first time. The rose fell from her hands and onto the floor and Belville knew it was his time to leave. The door closed softly and for a few moments silence remained as Gabriella looked down at her hand sadly.

"You must sign this," Fauxvoix said as he placed a paper on the dressing table and pulled a pen from an inner pocket in his suit coat.

"I will sign nothing for you," Gabriella said pushing the paper aside and turning her back to the evil man.

"That is no way to speak to your future husband, besides it is a document from Canada that is needed to move the inheritance to you, my dear," he said calmly pushing the paper back.

"I refuse to believe anything of my mother from you. For all I know she is still living and this is another of your sick demented tricks. I will never sign anything that comes from you ever. I will never agree to be your bride and should you force me I will kill myself. I hear the things that the people are saying. I know that you are now under scrutiny. I will never sign anything that may help you to justify what you have done to me. Prince John your reign is over. The king is soon to return to his kingdom. I am no longer a child Philippe Fauxvoix and I will not let you treat me as such! I am a person not an animal that you can gage!" Gabriella screamed as she stood and for the first time faced this her greatest nightmare. Tears streamed down her face, her entire body shook with fear.

Fire grew in his eyes, he was not hearing this from her. Never could she be this bold, he had warn her spirit too much for her to have this much power to through back at him. Angrily he reached out and grasped a hand full of Gabriella's hair on the back of her head. It all happened so face. His reflexes were quick and sharp. Her face twisted in pain as he forced her back into her seat. Back into submission. The pain was unbearable as his grasp grew tighter and ripping could be heard. The horrific pain caused her ears to pop and her eyes to water and sting.

"You listen to me," Fauxvoix hissed his face extremely close to hers now, his hand still on the back of her head, his warm breath so close to her neck she believed he would bite into it, "you'll do as you are told. You'll be a good little puppet and obey my every command, do you understand?""Yes," Gabriella cried out in pain.

"How would you feel performing tonight with a dislocated shoulder," he hissed as his hands clasped both of the young woman's bare shoulders and he began, with great force, to twist them in different directions.

"No please, have mercy, stop, please, STOP," She cried in pain and absolute terror.

"Then sign the god damn paper," He hissed slamming the pen down in front of her, his lips touching her neck, "I have told you once, and I will say it again, you belong to me," he pushed her violently forward into the edge of the dressing table.

Gabriella cried out, again, as her chest hit the top of the table hard. The mirror in front of her cracked as her head made contact with the surface. Three sleek lines divided the mirror as a blood splatter appeared on the three separate pains. Gabriella shakingly, lifted one hand to grasp the cut that had formed on her forehead. Her other hand took hold of the pen. She sobbed more violently now as the pen fell onto the paper and she signed her fate in the opera populair.


	27. Dynamics

Dynamics:

"Thank you," Fauxvoix said grabbing the paper from her and stuffing it quickly into his inner coat pocked, "now stop your crying and get ready. You have less than an hour and you better be brilliant tonight or punishment will be in order my little doll," he said and walked quickly to the door, "you look a mess, stop snivelling and fix your face." He disappeared with a slamming of the door.

Gabriella couldn't contain herself. She stood and ran for the mirror at the far end of her dressing room. Tears rolled down her face. Her body ached in many places. Her shoulders were bruised and her face was cut. She slammed two bloody hands against the giant mirror, "please, where are you," she begged the mirror to move.

She jumped back as the mirror slid aside and Matthew rushed in throwing his arms around her to catch her as she began to shake and sob and fall to the floor. He reached for his face, pulled the mask from it and flung it on the bed. He wrapped her close to him in his great black cape and whipped at her face and hands with the sleeves of his suit, "Shh, calm, please darling, calm," he half whispered half sang as he rocked her gently on the floor.

"Oh god in heaven what have I done," she chocked back tears, "he's evil, pure evil. I've signed a death with."

"No you haven't its all under control. You've done what you were supposed to do, darling, exactly what was meant to happen," Matthew said trying to stay calm but deep within him furry raged, "he'll never lay a hand on you every again, I swear it!"

He had never been so angry before in all of his life. He stood back and watched one the worst attacks on his beloved he had ever dreamed possible. The man was truly a beast. It took every ounce of his being to hold back from crashing through the movable mirror and ruining everything. But he couldn't under stand why he did not burst through the moment the door had shut. Something had frozen him in his place. Was it fear that he had? Was this evil man inflicting his power on the Phantom. He, at that moment, understood who the workers and attendants could not turn against Fauxvoix. He was terror himself. No one dare work against him, not even Matthew Belville, but the Phantom of the Opera was far braver. He would stand and face a great monster. It would be his redemption. The moment when all of the wrongs that the Phantom had cast on society, so many year before, would be redeemed through the actions of this modern Phantom. He would be a hero.

Matthew felt something like a breeze weep through the room. But none of the candles or the flowers moved. A calmness settled itself in this place. Gabriella continued to rock in his arms. But she hummed an unfamiliar melody in his ears as her tears began to stop and her eyes began to close. Her body was becoming limp and tired, exhausted from the ordeal, in his arm.

"What music inspires you," he asked as he gently kissed her and whipped more blood and tears from her cheeks.

"I hear a violin, don't you? The melody is so familiar and so close, do you not hear it?" she said dreamily and calmly. Her eyes seemed un focussed and far away, "a voice, in the darkness calls to me. Do you not hear it? It says that the angel of music is with me. That I am protected and will be revenged," her voice trailed off as her eyes closed.

The faint woman in his arms startled him but he too had become fixated in the room. Matthew, himself, couldn't move. He listened in the silence, was he dreaming it or was it really there? Within the room the faint sound of a violin cried in a sorrowful tune. A voice whispered in his ear, "you wear the mask now, but I remain with you to guard and guide you. Save Christine's soul, you are the barer of the bourdons. I am pleased with your effort. God's speed to you my new keeper, the soul that is still living. Everything is left to you know, use my powers and my knowledge wisely. You'll find your inspiration in the room on the lake, take what you need, you are now the Phantom to the fullest."

The voice faded away but the violin played on sadly, "yes I hear it," he said as he moved to stand and bring the young woman with him.

She stirred in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open again but were still glazed over and unfocused, "Please don't leave me," She sobbed and reached out on arm toward the emptiness of the room, the other held tight to his arm.

Matthew was confused and yet he understood, there was some strange magic happening. Deep inside him he longed to run back to the house on the lake and to burst down the locked door in the house he called his own. He had a feeling, that came over him, that when he returned to the house on the lake, the door he had never entered and never tried to force entry into would be unlocked and the lamps would be lit within it.

Tears began to roll down Gabriella's cheeks once more, "Oh Matthew is this life really worth it," she sobbed in his arms and she buried her face in his thick clothing.

"It absolutely is," Matthew said as he too snapped out of his daze, "all will be over soon, my angel. Soon you'll live happily ever after. You have to, all magical stories end that way."

"Please don't leave me," she said more quietly.

"I am always with you Christine," Matthew whispered as he reached for the mask on the bed, "tomorrow night you will be saved."

"It seems still so far away," she sighed as she stood and looked at the broken glass of the mirror. She was frightened to see herself and two men, in masks looking at her. Was it the mirror broken in three playing tricks on her mind? But one looked different, old, he held a violin in his hands. He was familiar, strangely familiar. She turned suddenly tears in her eyes but before her stood only her Phantom.

"He's here," She whispered.

"Yes, within us both," Matthew said as he bent down to pick up the fallen rose from the floor and held it out to her.


	28. Con Dolore

Con Dolore:

Matthew handed the rose back to Gabriella and she knew that it was time for her to get ready. If she didn't perform it would mean disaster for everyone and she already knew that Fauxvoix was in a terrible mind set. There would be no way to get out of the performance this close to curtain. She turned to the broken vanity mirror and sighed heavily.

"Shall I fetch madame Giry for you?" Matthew asked seeing the sadness in the reflection.

"No, I'll be fine on my own," she said and sat down once more, "you must go, the performance is to start and you already said you had plans, you must get ready."

Matthew walked slowly to her side. She wiped the blood from her face and tried to cover the marks with makeup, but nothing could mask the sadness in her eyes. He leaned over as he reached her and kissed her gently on the cheek, "I'm always here, I will not let you out of my sight tonight. You may not see me but I will be with you through everything," he said as he knelt down beside her.

"You have much work tonight, you can't jeopardise everything to keep an eye on me," she said as she looked deep into his eyes, "you know he is with us, we are both protected now. The most difficult parts should be over soon."

"As long as Fauxvoix is in my theatre tonight, you will remain in my sight," Matthew said more forcefully.

Gabriella cupped the young mans face in her hands and kiss his lips, "soon, I'll be always with you and we will not worry about anything anymore," hope was brilliant in her eyes, "but you must go, we have much to accomplish before tomorrow night and I have to get ready for the performance. If you stay any longer and distract me as you do," she giggled, "I may miss my cue and then be in even more trouble."

"Every minute of the performance I will be there,"he smiled and quickly turned back and disappeared through the mirror.

Matthew stood a few moments behind the mirror, fixated and unable to leave the young woman. She worked tirelessly on her appearance. Working quickly and efficiently to hide the marks that were made by the evil man. A great sadness came over Matthew, at the absolute familiarity the woman had with his kind of disguises. It was clear it had happened many time to this poor girl. Her hands still shook from the ordeal. Her eyes were still red with tears as she applied her eye makeup. But she worked on bravely in her struggle and before long, the cuts and the scares were no longer visible. To a person who didn't know any better they weren't even there, but for Matthew he could see them no matter what. They filled him with anger and hatred against Fauxvoix, more than ever, because he knew that the scares would always be with her. No matter how hard she tried to cover them up, they were all much deeper than merely on the surface. Her arms seemed tired and heavy as she worked with the mass of tangles in her curly blond hair. She pin and picked at her curls to get them just right for the application of her costume head piece. When she had finished with her hair her arms fell heavy at her sides as she sighed heavily. She seemed exhausted and yet she was forcing herself onward with the preparation

His hatred burned more and more in him as he watched her painfully change from her dressing gown to the costume for the nights performance. The bruises on her skin were much more visible on her body. It was not a young, brilliant woman's body that he had through it would have been, but black and blue marks covered most of the skin that was exposed now. Her arms and legs were covered with old and new ones. It was clear that this abuse wasn't only a affect of his anger, it was a way of life for this girl.

Tears burned hot down his cheeks as he watched her. Her beauty was tarnished by the black and blue marks on her body. Full imprints of hands were outlined in bruises. Scars from other attacks still seemed red and scabbed on her arms and legs. It was impossible to count them all. The merged together mixes of old and new. Occasionally she flinched as she pulled on her costume. Scabbed skin catching and tearing on the light fabric the dress. She quickly snatched up bandages to cover the cuts that were opened again, careful not to let the blood touch the delicate material. Matthew clenched his fists and grinded his teeth until the last of the costume covered the bruises and Gabriella's beauty was restored under the flattering garment she wore. She pulled her head piece on and waited for a soft knock at the door. Madame Giry had arrived to lead her off. No words were spoken and yet voices filled Matthew's head.

"Hurry to the room in the house," the voice had said, "quick before the start of the performance. Tonight it is all for show, tomorrow let it all be for fear!"

Matthew turned and ran, anger burning in his heart, the images of the bruises scorched his mind. Threw secret tunnels, avoiding the water and the lake, he made his silent way back to the house on the lake. Victor remained in the large salon as Matthew had instructed him to. He jumped to his feet as the Phantom flew past the door and down the hall.

"What are you doing back, the performance should be starting soon," Victor said as he ran through the hall after Matthew.

"The plan is evolving as it grows nearer," Matthew said as he flew into an open door, "you have to come with me and do exactly as I say," he instructed as Victor came into the room.

"What do you need me to do?" Victor asked, his eyes filled with excitement,

"Be my shadow," Matthew said as he placed a suit and a mask, identical to the one he was wearing, in Victors arms, "you'll move lighter and more confidently in this. Quick change and I will fill you in on the rest as we go," he added and left the room. Victor did as he was told.


	29. Animato

Animato:

Matthew stood fixated on the door that the Phantom's ghost had told him to enter. It was dust covered and, for as long as he could remember, it was a room that remained locked. For some strange reason it was also a room that no one ever dared try to enter. The doors locks were much like any other lock and could have very easily been tampered with, to open, but the room gave off a strange ora and, with that, it remained locked. But now the door was different. The dust seemed to fall away from it as if a great wind had swept through the house. The gold door knob gleamed in the dim light of the hall way. Something called to him from within. The voice in his head had gone and yet a whisper, like a song taunting a child, called from behind the unopened door.

His hands trembled as Victor came to his side, dressed identically as he was. It was difficult to tell the two men apart even with their different facial features, the masks obscured them both. They were strangely alike, the two young men. Victor wasn't the kind of man to over exert himself. He remained in an office, took part in some popular sports but had never done anything remotely dangerous, though he would have liked too, and now seemed to be getting his wish. His skin was pale, due to lack of exposure as Matthew's was, and the costume of the Phantom made him look more sinister and intimidating than he would ever have looked. Both men seemed to stand a little straighter in the costumers too. It was a privilege to be the image of great fear and power, subconsciously they were well aware of the strength and cunning of the Opera Ghost. A strange calm came over the two of them as Matthew took another step, his black shoes reflecting the light of the hall like an oil slick that creped to seep under the door.

Matthew turned to Victor and Victor could see a change in his persona. His eyes were a dull yellow in shade, it was eerie and unsettling. Matthew's breath was shallow but his palms were sweaty. His heart raced as he recognised the same look in Victor. Something strange had happened to them both. Perhaps it was a tick of the light but really they looked to be one in the same person and it wasn't themselves.

"What are we waiting for master?" Victor asked as he gave a little bow.

Matthew was flung from his stare of horror and placed a hand on the handle of the door, "we are doing our nights work to ready this place for a great disaster," he said and the door swung open.

Victor stared in amazement at the room before him. It was dark, dusty, untouched for many years. A single candle burnt on a table in the middle of the room. The table sat next to a long wooden box that seemed to lay on a pedestal of stone. The lid of the box was open and the white silk fabric, that lined the inside, still shown through the dust in the flickering candle light. Victor felt as though his heart had stopped as Matthew walked into the room, seeming to have a purpose. Victor couldn't force himself to leave the doorway, there was an open casket in the room and a candle burnt by its side, in a room that hadn't been unlocked. There were certainly spirits about that night.

Matthew was not afraid, in fact, he moved through the room as through he had been a visitor in it for many years. He reached out and grabbed the candle and placed his other hand on the edge of the open coffin. His hand left a mark in the thick layer of dust. Hoisting the candle up around him, to break the darkness of the room, he noticed just how large the space was. It was one of the bigger bed chambers in the house on the lake. The walls were draped with large, red, dust filled curtains. The curtains were strung with gold cording and high, black, rod iron bars. He walked to one wall and pulled at the edge of one of the red curtains. It moved away to reveal two paintings. One was a terrible sight, a portrait of a man or corps. His face was sunken in, his eyes were yellow and grey. In his hands he held a sheet of parchment that had been marked with a rough, handwritten, musical work. His other hand held tight to a white mask, much like the ones that the two young men wore. There, captured in oil and varnish was the true Phantom, who's eyes still seemed to follow his every move. Matthew turned when he heard Victor gasp at the doorway at the sight of the hideous painting. Beside the portrait of a ghost was a beautifully dressed woman. Her gown was pale pink, her eyes were blue, her hair was blond. She was a vision of angels in her self. She was a woman no older than Gabriella, and looked identical to the woman who now walked the modern halls of the theatre. Her blond curls fell loose on her shoulders, her eyes nearly filled with tears and on her hand she wore a plain gold band. A red rose, tied with a black ribbon rested on her lap. Matthew's heart leapt at the sight of the woman. Her eyes watched him as well. They pleaded like Gabriella's to be saved from the torture and yet, the way she was painted, she looked lovingly and sorrowfully at the Phantom beside her. Matthew felt as through he could weep. The bruises that he had seen on his loves body nearly showed through the pale pink gown of the painted woman. He wanted to cry out in rage and hatred but something pulled him away from the Phantom and his Christine.

He walked to the other side of the room, the candle once more casting light on the coffin as he past. Grabbing another edge of red curtain, he pulled it back to reveal shelving and many ancient horrors. Coiled tightly on the shelf, right before his face, was the lasso, unlike the one he had learned to use. Brilliant, tight rope, coiled and fashioned as it had to be. Beside it pistols, gun powder, and many other weapons and torture devices. Matthew reached out and pulled from the shelf two wooden handled pistols and ran back to Victor at the doorway, "are you willing to fire one of these?" he asked as he placed one in Victor's hands.

"Not to kill,"Victor said as he held the ancient weapon.

"Then shoot when I do and not to injure only to scare," Matthew said as he ran back into the room.

His cape billowed behind him, his heart pounded loudly in his chest, as he reached the shelves again. The ghost had led him directly to what was the last link in his plan. Here before him, on a great wall untouched by dust, were all the instruments he would need now to save Christine once and for all. He reached out and pulled the lasso from its place. It rested heavy in his hand. He placed the candle once more on the table and fixed the rope under his cloak away from the eyes of the living. He was, for the first time, really ready and clear on what needed to happen. He walked slowly back to the wall of portraits and pulled back the curtains over the two faces, "come," he said to Victor as he came back to the door and closed it behind himself, "the spectacle is about to begin.


	30. Intermezzo

Intermezzo:

Matthew had become very silent as he lead Victor up through the passages that had now seemed like second nature. The noise from the audience began to resonate down through the theatre. Matthew could hear everything around him, the actors, the musicians, the spectators, even the young man who was to be his shadow in this great drama. He pulled aside bricks, opened passages that hadn't been unlocked in ages and brought Victor along for the ride. Soon they stood before a ladder that lead up a stone column.

"Why have we stopped?" Victor asked his voice hushed. Through the wall they could hear the growing anticipation of the audience.

"You are to take the Phantom's place in Box Five," Matthew said as he pushed Victor aside.

"And what of you?" Victor asked.

"I will be in view of you but of no one else," Matthew said as he started up the ladder, "I will check to be sure that no one has taken up residence in my box," he added and moved quickly up the ladder.

The box was empty when Matthew moved away the wall piece and looked into the lavished red box five. The body of the theatre had become filled with men and women of all ages. The great curtains before them remained closed but moved slightly as people passed behind them. Monsieur Fauxvoix sat where he had always been sitting in the front row, centre stage, where he could curse or praise his diva. He looked confident as he sat, glanced at his pocked watch and smiled at Matthew's mother who sat beside him. She became nervous and moved closer to her husband who sat next her her.

Matthew cracked the knuckles on both his hands and pulled from a hidden pocket a red rose tied with a black ribbon and placed it on the ledge of the box before he disappeared from it again. He reached the bottom of the ladder where Victor waited and moved away quickly.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked as he grabbed Matthews cape to stop him, "what am I to do?"

"When the opera starts you will hear Gabriella sing a high cadenza at the end of her first aria, when you hear that move and take your seat in the box, do not move anything and stay out of sight. You are only to be seen, there are plenty of places to hide you face in the box. You will know when you are to be seen and when you are to disappear. You are to create the illusion that I am a ghost and can be in more places than one," Matthew said in a hushed voice, "that will give me time to find my place and prepare for what is to come."

"What is to come?" Victor asked.

"How good of a shot are you?" Matthew asked ignoring the last question.

"Fair," Victor said, "why?"

"Because I will need you to fire three shorts. You'll know when you are to do it," Matthew said and turned to leave again.

"How will I know?" Victor asked more frantically.

"You'll see me fly from one end of the theatre to the other, shoot the rope and then follow my lead. Just don't stay visible for long," Matthew said and stormed away.

Victor remained, dressed as the Phantom, in the darkness of the unfamiliar space. He sighed to himself and placed his ear against the cold wall to listen for his first cue. It would not be his last.

Matthew moved quicker as the music from the overture picked up. His place was high above everyone, in a room that once caused the opera house to be in great disorder. It was a room high above, disguised by the elaborate paintings of the ceiling. The room in which the mechanics of the giant chandelier would be kept. Matthew knew what he had to do, dropping the great mass of class and light wasn't part of it, but his parents would not be happy all the same.

Gabriella took to the stage, with more beauty and grace than ever before. Her singing was pure perfection and her motions were light and flawless and yet in her eyes a great sadness. From his vantage point on the theatre Matthew could see her as she exited the stage and her body seemed so hunch over in fatigue. She was slowing down. The performance was taking its toll on her. She was giving up.

Intermission came and went and the opera drew on. Every time Gabriella took to the stage the audience seemed to sigh, lovingly, at the beauty before them.

Finally the final aria, the climax and the end was near. The pain was growing in Gabriella's eyes but her voice rang on. Suddenly the lights in the great chandelier flickered. There was an interruption in the music as a manic laughter resounded in the space.

"What's going on?" someone cried from in the audience.

Panic had settled.

"Why is he still in my Opera," the Phantom's voice echoed in the room as a spotlight fell on Fauxvoix, "did I not order him to never return!" the voice was angry.

Matthew stepped out from his hiding place, high above the theatre floor.

"The Phantom," a woman screamed as people began to stand from their seat.

"He is nothing but a man," Fauxvoix yelled, "get back in your seat and watch the show," he was filled with anger for the great interruption.

Gabriella stood in the middle of the stage frozen with fear.

"Gabriella run," A little ballerina yelled as she ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"You stay were you are," Fauxvoix hissed.

"And if she doesn't, Monsieur what will you do?" the Phantom yelled.

Chatter and fear grew louder and louder in the great space. Monsieur and Madame Belville had made their way onto the stage and stood supporting the young diva who looked close to fainting.

"What do you want Monsieur?" Joseph Belville yelled up into the openness of the opera house.

"My Christine!" The Phantom yelled and flung the lasso from his hand and toward the chandelier. He then jumped from his perch and flew down over the audience.

Screaming erupted as people ducked and sheltered children at the crazed man who flew from the ceiling.

Like a crack of thunder, a gun shot rung out through the building and the Phantom's rope as snapped in two he landed only inches, on his feet, from Fauxvoix and aimed his pistol at his face. The Audience had gasped to see a second Phantom appear and then disappear in box five.

"Get out of Paris, Monsieur," The Phantom hissed as his pistol still stayed aimed at Fauxvoix.

"And who is going to make me?" Fauxvoix hissed as he jumped forward at Matthew reaching out for his mask.

Matthew flew back as well and caught Fauxvoix around the neck with the remaining bit or rope. With another quick flick of his wrist and a great gasp from the audience, Fauxvoix has been nearly strung up, the rope tight around his neck. His eyes began to bulge as the Phantom pulled harder on the rope that he had looped around a low set piece and lifted Fauxvoix so that he was standing on the tips of his toes gasping for air.

"I'll make you," Matthew hissed as the man struggled against the ropes, "I'll not only make you leave Paris but I will make you pay for the things that you have done to my angel of music." he turned sharply and looked at Gabriella. He winked. She stumbled backward at her cue. And seeming to be in absolute panic she screamed. A blood chilling scream. A scream that rang and deafened the ears of man. She then fell, faint, into Monsieur Belville's arms.

"Quick get her out of here!" Belville yelled as he looked at his son and pulled Gabriella into his arms protectively, he winked back at Matthew.

Matthew turned sharply back to Fauxvoix moving the pistol back to his face and letting the rope relax a little more, "she may be out of my reach now, but I will have her soon."

"She belongs to me," Fauxvoix forced through his choking.

"She is MINE!" The Phantom yelled as men and women started to rush toward the stage to help. His pistol turned upward toward the giant chandelier.

Gunshots rang out, lights exploded in the chandelier. People ran screaming toward the exits as large chunks of shattered crystal came crashing to the floor.

"He'll bring down the chandelier," Madame Belville screamed.

The lights from the chandelier all went out. Darkness blanketed the open space. With a thud Fauxvoix hit the floor. The house light were brought back up quickly. But the Phantoms were gone.


	31. Fantasia

Fantasia:

Gabriella was rushed back to her dressing room. The opera had ended prematurely but the effect that was needed was achieved. The audience was thrown into fits of panic and fear. The police swarmed the theatre and Fauxvoix was in the middle of it all. But amidst all the commotion no one recognised the evil withing Fauxvoix. Medical attention was brought to him quickly but he refused to go to the hospital. He watched from the ambulance in the street as police officers came and went but he was not permitted back inside the theatre. The Belville would not allow it. The media had showed up but Fauxvoix had disappeared from the scene after receiving some medical attention. It was clearly to escape any questions that may have linked the days events with his past.

Gabriella back in her dressing room played to the crowd. She was hysteric, she sobbed and wailed as police and medics tried to calm her down. But she screamed more about Fauxvoix than she did the Phantom.

"Let me go to him, let him take me," she cried.

"She delusional," one police officer stated.

"You must get her out of here," a paramedic said.

"No!" Gabriella screamed, "I will not leave here, this is my sanctuary, my safe place!"

"She cannot perform," Madame Belville said sadly.

"I must, he needs to see me, to hear me," Gabriella sobbed, "I will not leave until I have finished the opera, if I don't I will die!"

"Please, child calm down," Monsieur Belville said.

"Don't make me leave Monsieur please don't," She cried.

"I wont, just please stop crying," he said frantically.

Finally after a long battle with Gabriella she was hushed and put to sleep. Her nurse was told by paramedics to keep close watch over her. And thus Maria had started her final moonlit vigil over a child she had watched for too many years.

Once the room had emptied of all the spectators Gabriella flung herself from the bed. Maria stopped her as she ran toward the large mirror that covered an entire wall.

"You have to stay here to let things finish," she cried and grabbed Gabriella by the arm.

"I don't want to do this anymore. This was enough. Tonight was the end wasn't it?" Gabriella asked. Her eyes filled with fear. Her entire body shaking.

"No darling one, you have one more night to finished. And something wicked has placed itself upon this place," Maria said as she whispered, "there is more here than just you and Matthew now."

"I know there is the opera ghost," Gabriella said.

"Something has changed in this place, in the entire building," Maria said her superstition coming through, "the Ghost is angry and lustful. It isn't Matthew anymore."

"Am I to be haunted now by two men?" Gabriella asked, sadness filling her face as the story of the Phantom of the opera filled her mind.

"This all must end tomorrow and you must leave," Maria sighed, "it wont be safe for you otherwise. The press will be here tomorrow. They'll want to hear from you!" Maria said as she calmly pulled the girl back to her bed.

"I can't speak to the press. Fauxvoix will be there," Gabriella said, "besides what if I say something to give away what Matthew has worked so hard to concoct?"

"I don't think you will," Madame Belville said as she pushed the wall mirror aside and stepped into the room, "I've come to rehears with you."

Gabriella and Maria both jumped as they heard the voice.

"Rehearse for what?" Gabriella asked as she sat down on the bed and looked up at the woman who had just entered by ways of the Phantom.

"First I must tell you, that we are all involved now and that Fauxvoix must be kept in the dark. There will be a fight between him and my husband tomorrow before the final presentation of the opera. You will make a statement by noon tomorrow in the foyer of the opera house. We are to rehearse what you are to say and how you are to act," Madame Belville stated and placed herself on the bed beside Gabriella, "but first I have a note from the Phantom," she said and handed Gabriella an envelope sealed with wax. Gabriella took the envelope and opened it slowly. The wax crumbled a little as the paper gave way to her hands. Slowly she pulled the letter from inside and read.

_Beloved,_

_I am sorry for all of the things that had to happen tonight without your knowing. You were magnificent in your roll. I am so very proud of you and I yearn to hold you again, but alas I cannot risk coming from my lair until our final drama is to be performed. I miss you terribly but I have eyes all around the opera house. Please follow any instructions that Madame la Persianne. She is my voice and knows of my orders. She will guide you through tonight and tomorrow until we come together once more. Again I long to see you and these hours apart are unbearable but we will be together soon. Be strong my angel._

_Love forever:_

_Matthew_

"Whatever I am to do Madame I will do it," Gabriella stated as she folded the letter and placed it, lovingly, back in its envelope, "where are we to begin?" she asked.

"First of all, the press will be here at eleven, to which we will state that you are not in any condition to speak. They will push us for answers and then at noon you will make your entrance. You will look pail, exhausted almost as though you are not moving by your own power and you will speak shortly and sweetly even though my husband and I will protest," Camille said as she unfolded another smaller piece of paper, "all you have to say is this," she handed the paper to Gabriella.

"That sounds simple enough, what else is to happen?" Gabriella asked as she held tightly to the paper.

"You must faint, as if the Phantoms powers have released you. Monsieur Belville will catch you and take you away from the crowd," Camille said, "all you have to do is make it believable."

"Maria can make anything believable with makeup," Gabriella smiled more calmly than she had been, "I'll be as pail as a ghost when you see me tomorrow."

"You'll have to move like one as well," Camille stated.

"I'll wear my costume for the performance, it moves wonderfully and will look like I am completely possessed," Gabriella's voice was filling with excitement, "and what am I to do at the performance tomorrow evening?" she asked.

"We do not know," Camille said sadly, "Matthew will not speak of tomorrow night."

"He is wise to keep it all secret," Maria piped in, "then no one can be accountable except the Phantom and no one will know what has happened by him. No one will have to lie about anything."

"Exactly," Camille smiled, "but I think it is time for you to get some rest, my dear. I'll have some one come to your bright and early to fix the vanity mirror. I hope you sleep well tonight. Just remember that you are safe for the time being." she added and slipped back out the mirror.

"Am I really safe here?" Gabriella whispered as she turned to her nurse.

"I truly hope that you are," Maria said sadly, "I'll pray by your bed side as I have all your life. Only the angels can protect you now."


	32. Gavotte

Gavotte:

Matthew and Victor had rushed back to the house on the lake, long before any of the police had landed on the scene. Victor had changed from the garments that the Phantom had lent him and had disappeared from the house as he was instructed. He had work to do on the outside, much before the final performance and the great drama that was to unfold. He would be the final person to address the press or anyone with answers once everything about Fauxvoix had been revealed.

The young Phantom paced his lair. He was still filled with energy. The adrenalin pumping from what he had just accomplished. The smell of gun powder filled his nose. The weight of the weapon still in his hand. He shook all over with excitement that his plan would be falling into place. Everything had worked out perfectly, almost better than he had expected but he had to stop himself from becoming to engulfed in his first big triumph. He had to get through the following evening before he could really celebrate with his beloved. She was till to far away from him, even at this time and though only a day stood between them she felt years away and out of reach. She was brilliant tonight. Her hysterics were nearly too believable. Something inside him ached to know that he had induced that much fear into her small frame. He didn't want her to ever feel fear again but he knew that this would be the most trying part of her life. Soon things would be easy, they had to be or he would believe that he had failed her in every thing he had ever promised.

It was hard, Matthew found, to calm himself but something in the house called to him. A voice in his ears told him the performance was spectacular and that everything was falling together perfectly. There was a guiding hand in all of the madness, Matthew could feel it and yet, when he stood with his gun aimed at Fauxvoix faced he was torn in two. Something deep within him told him to shoot the man right there and there was a force that pushed him on. But he had fought it will all his being, or what was left of himself, and managed to pull the gun away.

He walked quickly around the house, down the halls and past the rooms of torture that the original Phantom had constructed. Images played in his head of seeing Fauxvoix dying in one of the room. Slowly and painfully, all of his sanity slipping slowly away. He felt a strange pleasure in this idea and yet knew it was wrong. Something really was taking him over. He reached the door to the Phantoms room and found that it was open, the candle was still burning on the table but brighter than before. Matthew walked cautiously into the dark room and slowly walked to the wall and placed the pistols upon the shelves. He then turned, feeling a weight like someone had placed a cross on his back and had to stop. He leaned heavy on the coffin that belonged to the Phantom.

"Why didn't you shoot him," a voice in the room asked as the weight on his shoulders grew heavier. The voice was angry and yet terrible familiar.

"I couldn't and risk everything," Matthew cried in pain.

"You could have and taken her right then and there," the voice yelled, "Christine is still suffering, you could have stoppered that."

"I would have been caught!" Matthew yelled.

"The police are useless and compromisable you would have been fine," the voice said as the weight fell away.

Matthew gasped for air as he fell to the floor. A hand reached out of the darkness and pulled him to his feet, almost off his feet and Matthew stared fearfully into the death white face of a man or ghost he couldn't tell, "who are you!" he gasped.

"I am the opera ghost," he said throwing Matthew to one side, "and I will have to finish what you started," the ghost said and walked to the door, "your plan isn't working perfectly because you are not giving in to me as you should. You could have been finished tonight!"

"I couldn't have worked simply on passion this has to be well calculated and thought out! Or everything could be lost," Matthew gasped as something seemed to hit him hard in the chest.

"I'll finish this now! She is along in her room I will take her from there and be done with everything," the voice said once more.

"Wait, you don't understand the fragility of today. The police are every where and if anything happens, if anyone dies, no matter what, this place will be destroyed. If any death occur in this place at all, my family will loose the opera popular for good. We will be charged with the injustice. If anyone dies, Christine will be gone for ever. You have to understand that," Matthew yelled, "too many things have changed since you walked among the living. Things have to be handled a different way. You can't kill for revenge."

"I can, I am the ghost," the voice said to him, "and you are my dummy, if anyone is to be punished it will be you and I will finally have Christine."

"The girl is not your Christine Daae!" Matthew yelled.

"Yes she is!" the ghost was furious.

"How could she love a man who thirst for blood! You'd loose her now as you lost her then!" Matthew pleaded as he pointed toward the painting on the wall, "if you continue on with what you have planned and not what I have suggested then we will both loose Christine. The Police will take her back to the world she once came from and we'll never have her, either of us."

"Again I say the police are compromisable," the ghost yelled.

"But Christine is not!" Matthew screamed.

The ghost stopped, he turned back to look at the young man on the floor, "so be it, I shall give you one final chance. If by tomorrow Christine is not saved, I will take the matters back into my own hands," he said and grabbed Matthew again, "you best not fail or you be the compromisable one. I have given you the tools you need to succeed in this your greatest moment. Do not fail," he added and through Matthew from the room. The Door slammed behind him and locked. He would not be able to enter the room, haunted by the real ghost, again. Yet the warning rang in his ears.

"I wont fail," Matthew vowed, "I simply can't fail."

"No you cannot," the voice whispered like the wind through the hall of the house.

Matthew was unable to move for a long moment as he lay in the hall outside the door. It stood before him eery and forbidden. It taunted him down to the very pits of his soul. His body felt as though he had been through a great battle and yet a new horror had surface. The Opera was haunted by the real ghost and he had more powers than people believed him to have. He wanted Gabriella, believed her to be his Christine. Things were getting out of control. Once everything was done he would have to become like Raoul and flee with his beloved forever. He was to many men all at once.


	33. Arabesque

Arabesque:

Strange things happen in the aftermath of great tragedies or even bits of fright. People begin to see thing or hear things but for Gabriella, the after shock always brought on her most restful sleep. She was still and sound for the entire evening as Maria sat at her bed side, her rosary wrapped tightly around her fingers as she prayed. There were times when Maria had even check to be sure that the young diva, aged far beyond her years by bruises, was breathing. It would have been a welcome prayer to see the girl go in her sleep, but as her future was starting to look brighter it would have been a shame. Still Gabriella looked peaceful as she slept.

Maria had to remain busy during the night to keep herself from falling asleep. A strange peace had descended upon the whole room and sleep was something that Maria really wanted herself, but she knew what her duty was and she remained faithful. One more sleepless night was all she would have to endure and she should at least be productive on this night. Strange images filled her head and even stranger things were the product of her hand. Ghost like images and movements filled the room, and yet it all just seemed fitting of the place and the events to come.

Dawn came and the light began to fill her small room. The rosy colours of the sunrise spilled in and fell gently on the girls pail face. The sun was warm and comforting. Gabriella woke of her own accord and was cheerful as she greeted Maria with a smile.

"Please, my good nurse, allow me to watch over you for a while. We have a long day and you could use some rest," Gabriella smiled as she removed herself from the bed.

"I will have all of my life to rest when I see that you are safe child, for now we have work to do. I have been thinking a lot about today and the media that you will be facing this afternoon. I worked last night, while you slept on a special costume for this the beginning of the end," She said and pulled what looked like a white wrap from off the sofa.

Upon closer inspection, the garment look to be very Greek in its design. Very similar to the costumes of the original Greek drama. But the linen it was made from was snow white in colour and long scraps of the fabric danced even with the slightest movement. Gabriella watched in awe as Maria fixed the garment finally on a manikin in the corner closest to the mirror.

"It looks like a ghost and yet there is magic in it. You didn't do this yourself did you? The night spirits helped you," Gabriella said as she felt the silk like material.

"I dare say something helped me, there was a strange presence here all night, but it would fit with traditions of this place," Maria said as she began to fiddle with a few of the flowers that had remained in the dressing room.

"I agree with you, strange things are happening. I dreamt last night of a dark place and living there for the rest of my days," Gabriella said as she moved behind her nurse picking fallen pedals off of the floor.

"That sounds terrible," Maria said as she turned to look at the girl.

"But I was happy," Gabriella said softly, "I felt happy and content to be there. The place was lavished and it was quiet and I was loved, I felt loved. It was one of the happiest dreams I have had in, well I can't remember the last time."

"You will have a world of dreams to find once you are free," Maria said softly as she took the young girls hand, "come, we have work to do."

"Yes, you are to make me a masterpiece, dare I ask, what was your inspiration for the costume?" Gabriella finally asked as she looked back at the garment in the corner.

"In the original Phantom of the Opera, Christine comes to the mask ball with the Phantom. He is dressed as the red death and she as his muse," Maria said, "something told me you are to go to this as if it were a mask ball. The Phantom will be watching."

"Ah yes," Gabriella said excitedly, "with everything that has happened here I have almost forgotten about what was fictional and what is real. But why have you decided to fix flowers into my hair," she asked as Maria began to place the fallen flowers into the young woman's curly blond hair.

"When I was young I loved to read, everything I could get my hands on, but mostly plays. I had never had the chance myself to be in a play but I loved them non the less. The old Greek dramas and the works of Shakespeare, I suppose you can say that my muse, my inspiration as I was growing was to be a part of this work. Lets just say I am making you into my minds Ophelia, or one of the maidens in the forests of a _mid summer nights dream _after all, all we have I suppose really is our dreams" she smiled and continued to place the flowers randomly.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she picked through the flowers that Maria had gathered. It was all very dream like now. Nothing really made much sense. She was afraid and excited all at the same time. Voices filled her mind with wonderful thing and yet there in the shadows her biggest fear stood tall, looming, it wasn't the Phantom of her dreams but the monster of her reality. She wondered. to herself, if she would ever really be rid of Fauxvoix. There would be to many things to remind her of him. Places she would go and things she would see that would pull her back to the horrors that she knew. Deep in her mind she believed that perhaps it would be best for her to find a quiet place and to hide away, a dark secluded space to call her own, where she could be loved and not struck. It seemed like a very sheltered freedom but it would be her own freedom and the prospects of living her own life for the first time were the most wonderful thoughts that could fill her mind.

Maria worked as long as she could on Gabriella's hair. She has wanted to stay away from applying the days make up as long as she could. The young woman looked healthy, her skin was glowing and even though the bruises were still very visible they looked like they were beginning to heal. The woman's true beauty was shining though and her eyes sparkled. She looked young and happy. The way she should look not how she had been looking. The flowers in her hair brightened her face and the looseness of the curls, the naturalness of her hair, seemed fitting for once. It had been a pleasant morning, something that they had not had in a long time. Morning normally marked the beginnings of the horrors for the pour young woman, but this one was peaceful and cheerful. Gabriella and Maria chatted and laughed about everything and nothing at all. It was just a very pleasant way to spend the time.

As the day progressed Madame Belville did come to the room followed by a man that had brought with him a new piece of mirror for Gabriella's vanity table. When it was in place Gabriella got her first glimpse of what her nurse had been doing all morning. Even though there was a great mirror that occupied one wall of her dressing room she had not looked into a mirror until one was placed in front of her. The mirror didn't lie, she could see the change in herself as well. She looked and was happy at what she had seen. She looked simple, and innocent again. Something had truly changed her entire being from the day before. Even Madame Belville had noticed the change. Her cheeked weren't tear stained and her eyes were not red from crying but a brilliant crystal blue an her cheeks were rosy and bright.

"I must good and begin to greet our guests," Madame Belville said finally as she ushered the work man, she had brought with her, out of the small dressing room, "they have been here all night," she whispered back into the room, "the press and the people have been camped out front to hear what is to come."

"I am ready for whatever today has in store for me," Gabriella smiled, "the end of my captivity is near, I can feel it. My ears a filled with a friendly voice telling me that everything will be ok and for the first time in a very long time I believe it!" She was cheerful and excited but the other women around her were fearful and worried that the hardest part of her fight was yet to come.

"Gabriella," Camille Belville said as she rushed back into the room and shut the door behind her, "strange thing happen in this place," she whispered as she ran and knelt down at Gabriella's feet, looking almost as if she were begging to be forgiven, "I don't know what will happen, I don't think any of us really do. No matter how much we plan and how much we are ready things happen here that cannot be explained. You have to be careful and ready for anything. I don't mean to scare you but this is the end of the journey and yet it will be all up hill from here."

"My life has been all up hill, but right now I can see the crest of it all," Gabriella said gently as she placed her hand on Madame Belville's cheek, "Don't worry, the Phantom of the opera will protect me."

"I don't know if Matthew can do it all himself," Camille said as tears filled her eyes, "he has many of us helping but still there is something else."

The kindness grew in Gabriella's eyes as she looked down at the pour worried woman, "I didn't mean Matthew," She said as she rose from her seat, peddles gently falling from her lap, "Erik is present, he'll guide me safely. Do not worry, just be prepared for something extraordinary." Gabriella seemed to float across the rooms. Only her tip toes touched the floor as she stepped toward the costume, "our spectacle is about to begin I must prepare," she whispered as she pulled the costume from the manikin, "please go and continue as everything has been planned."

Madame Belville, fearfully obeyed, she could do nothing more, something really was leading them on a different path, something truly unexplainable. She feared for the worst, but hoped for the best. It was all she could do now. Everything was out of her hands and left for the magic of the ancient theatre.


	34. Vaccilando

Vaccilando:

The press had arrived earlier than anticipated. First the paparazzi and then the real news providers. The news vans lined the street in front of the theatre. With their coming brought the return of Fauxvoix, but he remained hidden from view. He didn't want anyone from the news to see him until the questions had started that dealt with other matters. He was going to move into the foyer with them to avoid confrontations with the Belville's and in the commotion he planned to grab Gabriella and leave. His plan was ill-conceived but he had not been thinking clearly. Fearful that he truly was losing everything, including his mind, he planned only to go on as things progressed. Something would show itself and he would know what to do. Everything always worked out in his favour and besides he now had the contract.

Finally Monsieur Belville, along with ushers from his head of house staff stepped through the grand front doors of the theatre and surveyed the congregation of cameras and microphones. It quickly became clear that they had held many press conferences in their time and Fauxvoix's attempts at sneaking in were going to fail. He would have to walk past Belville who took it upon himself to check all of the press identification. If the person didn't have any proper identification or was not of a credible news source, as the paparazzi normally weren't, they were not permitted through the grand entrance and would have to remain in the street to see if they could be lucky enough to catch of glimpse of something.

Still Monsieur Fauxvoix could not risk not being present at the press conference. His diva had been inside without him for too long now and it was clear that something was happening behind his back. But he had been thrown into public attention for his misdeeds and if he tried anything to get Gabriella out he would be caught. He would have to wait till the evenings performance was finished.

The armed presence became more and more predominant as the time for the press conference drew nearer. Security guards began to take their places among the head of house staff members and police had begun to sanction off a viewing area before the theatre in the street. Fauxvoix knew it was time for him to act, he had to get himself inside. Straghtening his hat and coat, walking proudly as a man of status he walked up the stairs to the grand entrance and right up to Monsieur Belville.

"Good day," Belville said as politely as he could force.

"We'll see," Fauxvoix huffed, "am I permitted to be present at my investments press conference," he asked looking unhappily at Joseph.

"Under normal circumstances I would say no, but apparently the press wants to here from you," Joseph said with a grumble, "So you are permitted to remain in the theatre today."

"You need not worry, I wouldn't want to stay here any longer than I have to. I will be taking Gabriella with me when the press conference is over," Philippe said and began to walk though the grand entrance.

"We'll see about that," Joseph said angrily as he grabbed Fauxvoix arm, "you'll not hurt that girl anymore."

"Allegation that no one can prove," Philippe hissed, "but I can prove that you are harassing me, so I suggest you let me go."

"Fine," Joseph said as he released Fauxvoix, "but you will not be permitted to move freely in my theatre. This is my property and you will act accordingly while in it. Captain Michel will be your chaperone for the remainder of your stay," he added and motioned to the burly police officer standing at his side.

"That wont be necessary," Fauxvoix said nervously.

"Oh we insist Monsieur," the police officer said, "we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now."

Fauxvoix was furious to have a police officer baby sit him. Things were not going to move along as he had planned.

Matthew stood nervously over seeing the entrance and set up of the press and cameras in his parents theatre. It had not been his first press conference and it would not be his last, he knew this, but it would be one of his most important. This press conference dealt with a more serious nature. At his side stood Victor Thེodore, a man that Fauxvoix didn't know but was soon going to fear. Matthew and Victor had been through much of the wrong doings that Fauxvoix had put on Gabriella and her mother. The evidence was shocking and enough to take Fauxvoix in, no questions asked, but not here, it would cause to much of a commotion and Matthew knew that the situation had to be carried out with absolute delicacy. An air of revenge filled the space. It was a frightening feeling and Matthew's shoulders still ached from the night before. The opera ghost was very real and had his own plans for the girl. It was time to take action.

On the floor of the great theatres foyer chairs have been arranged in a large square to accommodate the reporters. Cameras and microphone filled the outside of the square. Above them, on the landing that separated the first level with the balconies, a long table was set up with chairs and a card board back drop of white and gold that sported the name of the theatre. It was clear that it was a normal set up for the press. At the bottom of the stairs, security men, dressed in formal theatre uniform stood behind a velvet rope barrier to keep anyone from moving any closer to the secured table.

Matthew watched as his father ushered Fauxvoix in and the police officer joined him. He looked angry and annoyed to have this man following him, but the crowd did part as they came closer and he was allowed, without questioning, to take a seat at the press table. The police officer remained at his side the entire time taking a seat with Fauxvoix at the far left hand side of the table. Matthew and Victor had positioned themselves at the far right hand side of the table. Victor smiled over to the police officer and gave a courteous bow.

"Good to see you Victor," the police officer said from his end.

"And you Robert," Victor smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Fauxvoix asked as he looked at the new comer.

Officer Robert Michel grabbed Fauxvoix arm as he tried to get up forcing him back into his seat.

"How rude of me," Victor mused, "I am Victor Thེodore, attorney to the late Madame Angelique and in charge of settling her estate. I have been looking for you for quite some time Monsieur Fauxvoix. We have much to sort out you and I," he said as he patted the top of his briefcase, "I have asked a good friend of mine, Robert, to aid in the process just in case things get, shall we say, complicated." he smile and sat back down beside Matthew.

"How much does he know," Fauxvoix asked himself as he sat feeling the heat of the large room, "but why are you worried old man, she signed the contract you have nothing to fear, except maybe the little bits in-between," he told himself as he fidgeted with his hands.

"The first signs of quilt are uncertainty, Monsieur," the police officer whispered as Fauxvoix jumped to look at him, "contrary to popular belief, in the public mind you are already guilty."

"These stupid Parisian can believe whatever they want, I'm gone by tomorrow at the latest," Fauxvoix grumbled.

"I wouldn't be to sure," Robert said as he folded his hands calmly on the table and watched out at the crowd.

Minutes later Madame Belville arrived and with her a ghost, or what seemed to be a ghost. Gabriella clung tightly to Camille's arm. Her gown floated around her and peddles fell from her hair at every step. Matthew noticed the concern on his mothers face. Something really was wrong. Gabriella's feet were bare as she walked down the stairs. Her face was white as snow and her eyes looked glazed over. It was a terrible sight to see. The woman looked like a corpse, the life seemed to be sucked out of her. Camille brought Gabriella all the way to Matthew and sat her down next to him. Fauxvoix was furious even at this distance away from the girl, jealously rose in him. Madame Belville didn't move from Gabriella's side. She simply whispered something to her son.

"I don't know what has come over her," she said into his ear. Gabriella didn't seem to be listening. She stared blankly out at the crowd of people, "she was fine this morning and now she is like this. She's cold as ice and wont say a word. Maria is fearful as well, she said it just happened and she wont drop this," Camille added as she pulled Gabriella's right hand up to the table. In her tight cold fingers she grasped a red rose tied with a black ribbon, "what does it mean?" Camille asked.

"I don't know," Matthew said fearfully looking at Gabriella, "something else is at work here."

"God help us," Camille said as she turned and took her seat next to Fauxvoix.

One seat remained between the six of them. Soon Monsieur Belville climbed the stairs and took the remained place. The crowd that had gathered in the foyer began to settle and the cameras began to roll. Gabriella stared blankly out at all of them.

"My friends," Joseph Belville was the first to speak, "we come together today under a deceiving shadow. The good name of this institution had been tarnished once again and it is our duty to inform you that everything is being handled with absolute severity. The attack last night toward Monsieur Fauxvoix is being looked into..."

Fauxvoix interrupted with a rude grumbled that was barely audible.

"...and we have employed the aid of the police for the remainder of his stay with us," Joseph continued.

"Which wont be long," Fauxvoix blurted in.

"Let's hope," Joseph said feeling angry now, "also the allegations that have surface toward Monsieur Fauxvoix, concerning Mademoiselle Gabriella, are also being investigated Victor Thེodore has travelled to join us from Canada and we look to my son Matthew to aid in the legal aspects at our end," he said as he motioned toward Matthew and Victor.

"What are you talking about," Fauxvoix asked looking at Matthew, "what does he have to do with the law?"

"I am my parents attorney," Matthew said dryly not looking at Fauxvoix.

"They failed to mention that," Fauxvoix huffed unprofessionally.

"You didn't need to know," Matthew said.

"As for tonight's performance, we hope that it will go on so long as Mademoiselle Gabriella is...well enough to perform."

At this Gabriella stood, "the angel of music has bayed me to sing, and thus I shall," she said her voice soft and almost musical.

"She is in no condition to sing!" Fauxvoix stated as he too stood, "look at her, what have you done to her?" he yelled.

"Silence!" a voice boomed from above.

Gasps rose from the crowd. Looking everywhere to see where the sound had come from. High at the top of the stairs to the left of the foyer stood a man in red. His face was covered, his clothing were ancient. His eyes burned red like flames.

"It's the red death!" someone screamed.

"Forever she will sing for me," the voice boomed.

"I will," Gabriella said, "I belong to you."

"And as for you," the red death said as he came closer to Fauxvoix.

The police officer had drawn his pistol, "don't come any closer," he yelled.

The ghost walked on ignoring the police's orders. More officers had surface from within the theatre all their weapons drawn. Captain Michel shook as he stared into the burning read eyes of the ghost. He walked right though the police captain and right next to Fauxvoix. From around his waist her pulled a length of rope.

"I doubt I need to warn you what this will do," the ghost said as he stared at Fauxvoix, "you will pay for your crimes against youth and beauty. I need not tell you that strange things happen here," and with a flick of his wrist the rope was around Fauxvoix neck again.

Gabriella gasped and fell backward. Matthew jumped to catch her before she fell. Her eyes had rolled back in her head and her breathing was shallow. The crowd of reporters gasped as Fauxvoix face turned from horror to pain as he grasped his neck.

"It's the Phantom of the Opera!" someone screamed as the cameras continued to roll.

"Do not under estimate my grasp on this place," the ghost hissed as he pulled Fauxvoix closer to him, "she will sing for me," he said his eyes burning as he cut off Fauxvoix air supply.

"Stop or we'll shoot," The police had surrounded them now.

"Call a medic, she's not breathing!" Matthew yelled from his place on the floor with Gabriella.

"You can't stop me," The Phantom announced to the police and with a flash of flames red and hot, scorching Fauxvoix skin The Phantom disappeared into thin air.

Gabriella's eyes flew open as she sat up and gasped for air. The colour had returned to her eyes and face and her hands shook as she dropped the rose on into Matthew's lap.


	35. Uguale

Uguale:

"What do you mean you can't stop him!" Philippe Fauxvoix yelled at the Belville's as they sat in their office waiting for the police review of the events, "and further more where the hell is Gabriella. Why wont anyone tell me where she is or if she is alright! She is my asset and I am the one who should be protecting her! Bring her here at once!" he was furious.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't do that," Joseph Belville said calmly from his desk, "but rest assured she is in good hands. Matthew will take good care of her."

"What is he a doctor too?" Fauxvoix yelled, "what if I don't want her in his capable hands?"

"We have been advised by police and by the families attorney to keep her away from you," Madame Belville said.

Fauxvoix through a threatening glare at Victor, who sat at another desk that had been moved into the office.

"Further more, Monsieur Fauxvoix, we don't think it would be a good idea to let you near anyone with this temper of yours," Joseph said, "you will simply have to wait and see what happens like the rest of us and then we will take actions to determine the future of Mademoiselle Gabriella."

"There is nothing to determine. I know what is to happen with Gabriella and whether you like it or not she will be leaving Paris with me as I have a contract that says she is under my care and employment," Fauxvoix yelled forcefully, "Gabriella has signed a contract with me, A new one!" he yelled as he saw that Victor was about to speak, "She is my property for the next three years at least. At that time we will be in negotiations again for her future and you can bet, so long as I am her manager I will not allow her back in this building!"

"My I see the contract," Victor asked politely as Fauxvoix stopped yelling.

"No," Fauxvoix yelled at him, "it is none of your concern you are not her attorney."

"Well in that case I have no choice but tell you that you are not allowed to take Gabriella from my presents until I am able to view the documentation in order to verify its authenticity," Victor said as he opened his briefcase, "furthermore I have matters of her mothers estate that have to be discussed with the young woman and not with anyone else and I plan to see that her last dying wish is met."

"By order of who, the queen?" Fauxvoix yelled as he slammed his fists down on the desk in front of Victor.

"Technically yes," Victor said if speaking to a child, "by order of the supreme court of Canada I have the permission, to view all documentation regarding the young Miss Angelique," he said pushing a paper across the desk, "should you refuse to allow it, I can have you deported back to Canada on the spot where the supreme court will deal with you."

Fauxvoix face was red with furry, he clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, "the documentation is not here its at my hotel," he said trying to remain calm.

"Well you can fetch it as soon as the police have cleared the theatre," Victor said as he sat back in his chair.

"I'm not leaving this building until after the performance tonight," Fauxvoix yelled.

"That's fine, I was looking forward to hearing Gabriella sing anyways. We can deal with it tomorrow," Victor smiled.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," Fauxvoix laughed.

"No you wont," Victor said waving the paper in front of Philippe, "the only plane you'll be getting on is a one way trip to a Canadian prison should you decide to disobey the orders of the supreme court.

Gabriella sat in her bed, wrapped in a woolen medical blanket, sipping some hot tea as a medic continued to run blood pressure tests and examined her. The colour was back in her face and eyes. Her breathing was normal and she seemed cheerful, continually assuring the medic that she was ok. But the man was not convinced, he hadn't seen bruises as bad as those on the young girls body. He glanced over at Matthew and the woman who sat silently in the corner as he rose from his place on the bed beside Gabriella.

"She says she is fine, and I can't find any problems with her, but I am worried," the medic said.

"What about Jean?" Matthew asked as he watched his friend come toward him.

"The bruises, who has done this to her?" the medic asked.

"We have our suspicions but no proof of it and Gabriella wont speak of it," Matthew whispered to his friend.

"I need to report to your parents right away about her condition, I will have to say something about the bruises, I have them in my report I can't ignore this," he said looking sad.

"Make sure her manager is present, see what his reaction is to your report and then leave the building I will call you if anything else happens to her," Matthew said and shook his friends hand.

Jean turned back to the pour girl on the bed and smiled gently at her, "I am clearing you Mademoiselle you seem fine to perform tonight but if you feel at all unwell please call," he said and left the room.

Maria stood as well and walked over to the bed, "I will leave you two, the young man looks very disturbed you need to speak alone. I will go and make sure all of your costumes for tonight are clean and ready," she said and looked over at Matthew. They didn't exchange any words but she sighed sadly and left, locking the door behind her.

Matthew had remained very silent for a long time. Things were spiralling out of control. The Opera Ghost has more power over the theatre than initially anticipated. Finally Gabriella got up from the bed and walked over to him.

"You're unsure of what is to happen next aren't you?" Gabriella asked as she took his hand, "don't worry, the opera ghost is here to help us."

"He wants you as he wanted his Christine," Matthew said nearly panicking as he took her into his arms.

"I know," Gabriella said softly.

"You do?" Matthew was stunned.

"Yes, he came to me in a dream and told me so, but he knows that he can't," she said as she pulled Matthew toward the sofa, "what did he do to you?" she asked looking deep into his troubled eyes.

"Nothing," Matthew whispered trying to avoid her glare.

"You're not a very good liar," she whispered back to him, "you've felt his power haven't you?"

"Yes," he said finally giving in, "he's strong, capable of much. If he has the chance I don't think he will hesitate killing Fauxvoix and then everything will come down on the theatre. We'll loose it for sure."

"But if the theatre is lost he, too, will loose everything," Gabriella said.

"What does a ghost have to loose?" Matthew asked fear in his voice, "nothing he'll just move on or something."

"He'll loose the music, he'll loose the reason he's remained here all these years. That he didn't pass on," Gabriella said sadly, "don't you see he lived in captivity for most of his life and then when that life ended what else did he have but a broken heart and nothing else in the world to live for."

"So what does that have to do with him haunting this theatre?" Matthew asked.

"Did you know he haunted this place before I came here?" she asked.

"No," Matthew answered, "actually we didn't. He didn't seem to be here at all. I spent so much time in the house at the lake I never even had the feeling of his presents as I do now."

"Its because he was content will the music. He was happy with the life he lost but when I came and he saw the sorrow he was witness to your pain and mine, he came to be again. We are the ones that freed the spirit. You called upon him to help you, as the phantom, I called upon him to help me gain my freedom. He is here for us."

"He wants you for himself," Matthew said feeling the anguish take over, "he told me he did."

"He wants me to sing for him. He wants his rest," Gabriella sighed, "and I plan to help him."

"He wants you to stay in this building forever, living in the darkness so that he can watch you," Matthew felt as though he was losing her already.

"Like you have been?" Gabriella asked, "you have said you lived on the lake and you have promised to take me there."

"He'll kill me to keep you," Matthew said softly.

"He'd loose me too then," Gabriella said as she kissed Matthew's cheek, "I am willing to sing for him and to help him gain peace but I cannot love a ghost. But he can't do this all himself, you have to stick to the plan."

"I know," Matthew smiled.

"You've stayed with me to long already," she smiled back.

"I know but I was worried," he said softly.

"You wont have to worry for much longer, love, we'll be together soon," she said as she stood again, "now go and fetch your costume the spectacle has begun."

"Come in," Joseph Belville said as a knocking came at the door, "ah Jean how is our young diva?" he asked as the young medic walked in.

"She's doing alright, I can't find anything wrong with her and she doesn't want to go to the hospital. I think she'll be fine to perform tonight," he said as he looked over a clip board he had been keeping nots one, "when it is all done, I do recommend that she come down to the hospital for a check up. I have concerns," he added.

"Concerns about what?" Fauxvoix demanded.

"I am sorry, that is confidential information, it would be a breach of the doctor patient relationship."

"I am her manager I demand to know," Fauxvoix yelled, "these young kids thinking they run the show," he grumbled.

"We'll sir," Jean started as he looked from Joseph to Victor and then back to Monsieur Fauxvoix, "I have concerns about mental and physical abuse toward the girl, would know you care to elaborate on the situation."

"Are you accusing me?" Fauxvoix screamed.

"What do you mean abuse?" Victor asked coming closer, "I am the girls attorney please what is wrong with her."

"He is not!" Fauxvoix yelled.

"Can you explain the new and old bruises all over her body? The evidence of broken bones and the girls fear of men?" Jean asked staring at Fauxvoix, "it only seems fair to be asking you sir as you are the one that she is always in the presence of."

"I'll have your career for that allegation young man!" Fauxvoix yelled.

"Calm done, Philippe," Joseph Belville yelled finally losing his temper, "with the way you are acting I am ready to have you arrested right now. Forget working this out as civilised people. I am fed up with you and your temper. Now SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP or its straight to a prison with you to cool down!"

Fauxvoix fell back into his seat. He became quiet as another knock came at the door. Madame Belville answered it as her husband turned to the corner to re-compose himself. The young paramedic, Jean turned to leave, as the door was opened.

"Thank you Jean for all your help," Camille said at the door.

"It is always a pleasure Madame," he smiled and left.

"Ah, inspector what can you tell us?" she asked as the Captain of the police and a special agent inspector Geaudin entered the office.

"Well Madame," the inspector said, "the theatre is cleared for the evening we have searched everywhere and plan to keep police present tonight. As for the footage of the opera ghost, the strange thing is he doesn't appear in any of the cameras footage. We can hear him and we can see the affects of him but he does not appear on the tape."

"That is strange," Camille said as she walked over to her husband, "we really are dealing with a ghost. What should we do?"

"I don't know darling," Joseph said fearfully, "I really don't know."


	36. Le Tragedy

Le Tragedy:

Silence had blanketed the theatre again. The Belville's wouldn't let Fauxvoix out of their sight. They remained in the office for most of the afternoon and only left when the theatre was opening its doors again to the public. The foyer and other public areas of the theatre were amassed with police officers and theatre head of house staff. The police placed themselves at random throughout the building as the patrons began to arrive for the show. It was a strange presents for the regular theatre goers but they didn't seem to mind to much. It was closing night for a wonderful show and with all of the negative and positive publicity it was bound to be a good show. The foyer was bustling with people and chatter. The topic on everyone's mind were the strange affairs that had begun to make their way to the television and papers. It was clear that many of the people had come, not only for the show, but in hopes of seeing the opera ghost.

The brilliant velvet curtains were drawn once more, closing off the great world that lay behind. Workers were busy, two by two, to prepare the set and the stage for the final show. Costumed men, women and children ran frantically around backstage as the orchestra began to take its place. The building was soon filled with the avantGarde sound of a tuning orchestra and the strange panic that normally took over a cast before closing night. The actors and crew members were filled with all kinds of emotion. It hadn't been the smoothest running show and tonight would probably be no exception to this unfortunate truth. People were nervous about the performance and even more so about the company the theatre once again kept. Superstitions were running high as people crossed themselves and prayed that everything would go over without a hitch. They didn't want to anger the Phantom anymore than he already was.

Gabriella sat patiently in front of her vanity mirror for what seemed like the last time. Maria has stepped out to finished with her duties for the rest of Gabriella's costume changes. She sat alone admiring her costume and the magical work that Maria did every night. Once again she could see the bruises that were there. They were fading but she understood why people were starting to notice them. People turn the other cheek when they are not aware of what goes on. It is easier to hide thing if people were not expecting it but now Fauxvoix's behaviour was being publicised, rumours were starting and spreading fast. Gabriella was being noticed now in a negative light. She wished only for everything to be over.

Matthew paced the grand entrance to the house on the lake. He was nervous and afraid that things would not work as they should. He hoped that no death would come tonight but he feared it was inevitable. Dressed once again in his black formal attire, the mask feeling foreign to him for the first time, he grasped the lasso that he had found on the floor outside the Phantom's room. This was to be his only weapon tonight, the rest would be left for the police. It was strange, though, that he didn't feel the presence of the Opera Ghost in the house. It was a calm and peaceful place once again. He felt comfortable and ready for what was to happen. Everything was clear in his mind, and yet he felt a pain in side him. He hadn't been completely honest with Gabriella as to how things would run tonight, he hadn't really told her anything about it and he was beginning to worry that in her fragile state things were start to go wrong and progress at blinding speeds. But he had to put the doubt out of his mind. I would only make him second guess himself and he didn't need to be doing that anymore than what the Opera Ghost had already made him rethink. Sadly some parts of the evening he would have to fly by the seat of his pants and only hope for the best. Hope was really all he had left now.

High above the stage, box five appeared to be empty. Its red velvet chair and cushions had been the same for many years. But appearances can be deceasing. Seated in the regal chair, waiting for yet another evening of music and horror the Phantom of the Opera sat, like a king over looking his domain. He looked as he did in his youth when Christine Daae had come to live and train as a ballerina. It had been a long time ago and many things had happened in his life to bind him to this place. It wasn't his choice to stay behind and haunt the theatre, he had done enough of that in his life time. He longed now only for rest and believed that the beautiful Gabriella Angelique, the modern image of his Christine, could bring to him his final rest. Tonight he took his seat in box five, a seat he hadn't occupied since the days of his living but tonight he needed to be present in whatever way possible. He hoped that his being in the box would calm the poor girl and unnerve the young man. They needed to have the balance of all of their emotions tonight if everything was going to happen smoothly. As for the evil man that had disrupted the balance of the theatre, the phantom could keep a close watch on him, as he had many people, from high about the stage in his luxurious box five.

Monsieur Philippe Fauxvoix knew that his time was drawing near. They knew too much now and he was giving up his battle with them. He would have to ride out whatever they through at him because in the end he had the new contract that was binding Gabriella to him. He walked silently along side Madame and Monsieur Belville as they headed to take their seats. Victor was granted a box seat for the evening and Jean, the paramedic, had returned as well.

Once the audience had arrived in their seats the door had been shut behind them and an armed police officer stood watch outside each. The emergency exits from the theatre were also guarded by police. The house lights remained the only lights in the great hall as the chandelier had not completely been repaired. It was going to cost the Belville's close to a million dollars to fix the damage that had been done but they knew that what was really happening was worth more than money. It was a life they had been trying to say and the publicity, both good and bad, had brought in much revenue for their theatre. It wouldn't be as bothersome to repair the chandelier as the new was making it out to be but it would provide them with another excuse to over publicise the relighting of the chandelier, perhaps a new performance of some obscure passion would be fitting for the renewal of light in the theatre.

Maria had returned to the young woman's dressing room and found her where she had left her. She looked stunning in her costume and the excitement in her eyes was contagious.

"You are not afraid young one?" Maria asked as the bells of the theatre rang the first warning that the show was about to start.

"Never had I been more ready for a performance," Gabriella smiled, "it is going to be my best," she said and followed Maria to the door.

"I will miss you my young one," Maria whispered into the girls ear as they stood just behind the stage curtains waiting for Gabriella's first cue.

"You will see me again," Gabriella said as she hugged her nurse, "but finally you too will be free from this horror."

"I look forward to it!" Maria whispered as the curtains opened and the overture erupted.

"You much go and be away from this so that they cannot accuse you of anything. I will take it from here," Gabriella said as she kissed her nurse on the cheek and then watched as she disappeared into the darkness of the innards of the theatre.

Gabriella was brilliant on the stage, this night. Her voice rang out like bells, her acting was so real. The pain and the sorrow that she portrayed made even the strongest of men in the audience tear up. She glanced to box five as she sang and could see that the Phantom was happy. The music stirred the audience and yet Fauxvoix sat in the front row with fire in his eyes. Gabriella could see the revenge growing and it frightened her. If ever he would get her back she would surely die. But on this night she was free. The stage and the audience and the presence of her Phantom made her free.

Intermission came and went and she sang on. Everything was moving along smoothly. She wondered when it would happen but couldn't dwell on the subject. Before she knew it the opera had come to its climax and the songs of the performance filled the space. The end drew near and fear began to set in. Nothing had happened. No one had moved from anywhere in any ways. She could see the Phantom in his box and Victor in his. The chandelier hung lifeless and the Belville's watched on as Fauxvoix grew angrier. The end happened, the final song, the final chorus and then the final violin went silent. The curtain closed and the opera was over. The only thing left were the bows.

The cast had arranged themselves backstage to take the stage again when the curtains opened. The great curtains opened again and one by one the cast members took the stage. Applause filled the theatre and soon Gabriella was the last left to take her place. She sighed sadly to herself. Nothing had happened was she doomed to belong to Fauxvoix for ever, their plans would be over by the following morning. The contract between the Belville's and Gabriella would be finished and Fauxvoix could move in again. Tears began to fill her eyes as Armide's theme filled the theatre. She dried her eyes on the sleeve of her costumes, she didn't care anymore, and walked slowly onto the stage. She hung her head sadly as she walked and the audience grew silent. She looked out at them, the tears washing away her makeup and showing her horror filled face. It was a heart breaking sight. Silence enveloped the theatre, the music stopped as Gabriella sobbed in the middle of the stage. She fell to her knees. Madame and Monsieur Belville rose to their feet but before they could move Fauxvoix was running toward her. Up the side stairs on the stage. Gabriella gasped to see him. His eyes were not filled with compassion but anger and hatred. He reached her and struck her. The audience gasped.

"How could you do this to me insolent girl," he yelled.

The Phantom stood in his box but no one saw it, they were to captivated by the horror on the stage.

"It has all gone wrong for you hasn't it! That is why you are crying your Phantom hasn't come to save you! Ha!" Fauxvoix sounded insane now. The police officers had opened the doors to the theatre in time to see him strike her again.

"Please just kill me," she sobbed, "my heart is broken to be left here again. I don't care what you do to me now. I just ask that you have mercy and kill me." she knelt before him her hands outstretched in prayer, "please put me out of this misery."

"You leave me no choice," He hissed at her as he raised his hand to strike her again.

A scream rang out as his hand fell upon her. The police had began to run down the aisles toward the stage.

Like a crack of thunder a rope landed itself in the middle of Fauxvoix's back. He cried out in pain as the rope hung down from the ceiling of the stage. Down from above a black figure was descending. It landed on top of Fauxvoix forcing him to the ground.

"What the hell," Fauxvoix yelled as he spun from under the cape that cloaked him in darkness. He fought with the fabric to release himself. When he finally did the crowd was screaming. He watched as a man in black formal wear, sporting a white masked lunged at Gabriella.

Gabriella screamed in fear as she felt the arms grab her. The police officers were running faster toward the stage now.

"Please don't cry," Matthew whispered into Gabriella's ear as he carried her to the middle of the stage. He turned to the audience and looked frantically around. Pulling the rope from around his waist he flung the end toward Fauxvoix. He cried out in pain again as it hit him in the arm. The lasso fell to the floor as Matthew turned back to Gabriella, his eyes pleading with hers "if you could scream again that would be great," he said.

Gabriella's visioned cleared as she heard the familiar voice she looked up into his face. His eyes were red, his hands shook as he held her. He too looked like he had been crying.

"Please," he whispered his eyes begging her.

She creamed, the most terrifying scream she could as she tried to fight away from he man she loved.

Suddenly the floor fell out from beneath her. She clung to Matthew in fear as they fell. She could hardly breath from the fear as they seemed to fall forever.

Above the stage Fauxvoix scrambled across the stage to the opening in the floor. He reached the edge and caught a look down just as the trap swung shut in his face. He stood in his place as the police reached the stage.

"After him, he's taken her below!" Fauxvoix yelled as he pointed to the sides of the stage. Police officers ran in either direction.

The audience were panicking now. The story of the Phantom of the opera had been very clear to them all, as Parisians. They knew that when ever the Phantom had vowed revenge it ended badly and they began to flee the theatre.

Fauxvoix was furious. He looked up to the flies of the theatre and saw the rope hanging from high above the stage.

"Who is working the flies," he yelled at the Belville's, fury in his eyes, as they two had arrived on the stage.

"No one its all automatic now," Joseph said panic in his voice.

"Lies, this whole place is a well worked lie! All against me!" Fauxvoix screamed, "FIND HER!" he yelled and ran off himself into the darkness the surrounded the back stage.


	37. Requiem

Requiem:

Farther and farther into the darkness, of the theatres backstage, Fauxvoix ran. Down as far as the light would lead him. Into places most people didn't travel for fear of the operas history. It was a place that only the most privileged people had dared to go or the very stupid. Most of the workers of the theatre knew not to travel far from the light. It was dangerous, or so the stories and the superstitions said.

He could hear people calling out around him. Workers and police officers. The workers were fleeing and warning anyone they crossed. Fauxvoix continued down into the depths, destroying anything he came across. Old set paintings and plaster casts of props were shattered and torn as he ran, his fury growing with every smashed ceramic. His adrenalin was running high, higher than it had ever before. He made a terrible noise as he ran, his path of destruction clear.

"They think I don't know these stories, I know exactly where they have gone," He hissed to himself, "if they think they can get away with this they are wrong," he yelled into the darkness and he smashed another vase. It shattered on the floor around his feet. Big sharp pieces layed in a shambles. A large shard shone in the dimming light as it rocked on its curved surface on the floor. He reached down, insanity rising in his eyes, and grabbed onto it. He ran the edge across his hand and saw the blood begin to pool in his palm, "if its death she wants, its death she'll get. If I can't have her no one will," he said to himself as he clutched the glass shard and ran on.

He came to a stair case made of stone. They rounded a corner and cool air filtered up through it, "down to the water," he said to himself as he rushed onto the stairs and down into the dark and dampness he could feel. His fury kept him warm and he moved downward with a purpose. He came to another hallway that branched off the staircase. It was lit faintly by what looked like old fire torches. It was clear that it was not a used hallway as rats ran through the shadows. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath.

"Please stop, I can't run any further," a faint voice came from down the hallways.

"You have to carry on," a mans voice said, "just a little further Gabriella, please."

"You think you can escape," Fauxvoix huffed to himself, a crazed laugh rising inside him, "I'll have you yet my pretty, just you wait," he mumbled and ran as fast as he legs could carry him down the hallway.

There they were, her gown flowing in the wind as they ran. The masked man grasping her wrist and dragging her along. The laugh began to rise in Philippe as he gained ground on them.

"What is that?" Gabriella gasped as she heard the noise behind them.

"Don't look just keep running," Matthew said dragging her on.

She turned for only a second and there he was only feet away from them, "oh god help us," she shrieked as he reached out with the glass shard and caught her dress.

The ripping sound was ear piercing in the silence of the hall ways. He laughed again seeing the fear in her eyes. It was more fear than he had ever seen in her. It was energising. It was erotic. He wanted her. He wanted to grab her and cut her and force himself on her. But first he would kill the man in the mask. In front of her face slash him to bits and leave him to bleed as he claimed his prise and then discarded her like he should have long ago.

"Just run!" Matthew yelled as the mask fell from his face.

"Its you!" Fauxvoix's eyes burned like fire at the realisation of who it was, "you'll pay for this." he yelled as he pounced out at Gabriella grabbing her around the waist and forcing her to the ground. She hit the floor hard and cried out in pain. Matthew stopped in shock as the man, filled with fury and insanity straddled the woman who screamed on the floor. She fought him with all of her might. He slashed at her flailing arms and hands as she scratched at his face. Blood ran from her arms, glistening dark in the dim light. His hands grabbed at the fabric on her chest and the glass cut the fabric clean till Gabriella was nearly naked on the floor.

"Get off of her!" Matthew yelled as he charged back at Fauxvoix.

"Matthew watch out!" Gabriella screamed as the glass flew from Fauxvoix hand and berried itself in Matthew shoulder.

Matthew cried in pain as he felt the hot blood soaking his cloths.

Fauxvoix was off the girl now and racing toward the injured man. He hit him hard with his shoulder knocking the air out of Matthew's lungs and forcing him to the floor. He reached over and ripped the glass from the poor boys should. He raised it high over himself now as he laughed hauntingly in Matthew's face, "you think you can stop me boy? You'll never have her. She'll always be MINE!" Fauxvoix yelled as he began to slice at Matthew's chest with the shard of glass, "Bleed, bleed until you can't get up, and watch while I have my way with her!" he yelled as he jumped up and lunged toward Gabriella again.

"Run!" Matthew yelled as the glass came flying at him again.

"STOP!" a voice boomed in the darkness.

The glass stopped in mid air and dropped to the ground shattering into a million pieces just inches away from Matthew's face.

"Who's there!" Fauxvoix spun around in fear. He lunged at Gabriella and grabbed her around the neck, "don't come any closer or I'll kill her!" he said as he spun himself around looking all over and using Gabriella as a human shield.

"Let her go and I may let you live," the voice said as it came closer.

"And what if I kill her right now," Fauxvoix yelled as he grasped Gabriella around the neck cutting off her air. She was forced to her knees.

"Stop," Matthew yelled in vain, "let her go."

"Never," Fauxvoix laughed, "you always knew I would be the last thing you saw before totally darkness, I hope heaven is real for your sake," he hissed as his grip grew tighter on Gabriella.

"How dare you kill the innocent!" the voice boomed right behind Fauxvoix.

He jumped and released Gabriella. She fell to the floor gasping for air. Matthew pulled all his strength to rush to her side. Fauxvoix spun around and stared deep into the burning yellow eyes of the opera ghost.

The masks were gone and the face of death stared down at him. He tried to scream but couldn't, I tightness had formed around his neck. The rope had been replaced for the third time.

"You wont get another chance, you'll die by lasso," the opera ghost hissed stringing the rope around a torch on the wall and pulling Fauxvoix up against it. He stood on his toes before the ghost. With a flick of the wrist the rope had looped itself around one of Fauxvoix's hands. Pulling him violently the ghost lashed his hand and feet with the remained of the rope. Fauxvoix hung by the neck, toes on the ground, hands and feet bound. Gasping for air and trying to stay balanced as to not tighten the ropes anymore.

"Take my cloak Christine," the Opera Ghost said as he pull his old ragged cape from his shoulders, "cover yourself and find the surface, hurry before he loses to much blood," Erik said as he motioned toward Matthew, "you are both in need of medical help."

"Please," Gabriella begged as she ran and grabbed Erik's arm, "don't let him die like this."

"He tired to kill you angel, he needs to pay," Erik said gently caressing her beaten face.

"But if he dies here then everything will be lost, you have to understand," Gabriella pleaded, "let him be found and punished for his crimes and let the opera popular live on."

"I couldn't bare to loose you again Christine," Erik said sadly as he looked deep into her eyes, "and yet I'll never have you, how could you love a ghost."

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears, "it is your story and your mystery that I will always love. How could I not it is the essence of my voice and why I sing," she said with a kind smile.

The Ghosts eyes softened as he looked at the young woman.

"if you let him live I can return to this place and sing for you all the time. I love Matthew but I owe my life to you. The least I can do is show you my gratitude and sing forever and always," she said softly

"You could put my soul, finally, to rest," Erik sighed as he looked over at Matthew who had forced himself to his feet, "take care of her," he said as he walked over to Matthew and placed a cold hand over the wound in his shoulder, "you are losing to much blood. The clot wont hold for long, get to the surface. I'll lead a group of them down here to catch him."

"Thank you," Gabriella said as she took Erik's hand, "I'll do all in my power to free you from this place."

"You've done more than enough," Erik said as a smile crossed his face, "now go."

Gabriella grabbed Matthew around the waist and pulled him toward the other end of the passage where the light was growing stronger, "come you have to make it," she pleased with him as she walked on, "just a little further, Jean will help you."

They disappeared from sight and the ghost turned back to Fauxvoix, his eye burning like fire, at the man who hung from the wall. The smallest slip and Fauxvoix would tighten his own ropes and be hung to death. The ghost stared at him for a long moment and then spoke, "I hope you rot for your crimes. Death would be a merciful way for you to go. I will take great pleasure in knowing that your soul will be as tormented as mine," he said and disappeared from right in front of Fauxvoix's face.


	38. Romance

Romance:

The red and blue lights of the emergency vehicles flashed bright outside the front of the theatre as police officers roped off the area with yellow police tape and crowds began to gather outside. Gabriella sat silently, wrapped in a woolen blanket on the steps of the theatre, her arms bandaged from the ordeal but otherwise she seemed to be fine. Her beautiful costume was now ruined but it would be the last time she would have to wear it. Everything around her looked to modern from what had been happened. She had felt as though she had stepped back in time, back to the time and the place of the Phantom of the Opera. But now, here on the steps of the theatre, beneath the electric street light and the flashing lights of the police cars she was flung back to her world, to reality. It had been true that for quite some times she hadn't even stepped outside of the theatre and now here she was in the fresh air.

"Here drink this, it will warm you," Madame Belville said as she came to sit beside Gabriella on the steps. Her face was warn and red. Her cheeks were tear stained. She looked like and older woman than she was.

"Is he ok?" Gabriella asked looking toward a pair of ambulances.

"They need to take him to the hospital for stitches and stuff but they say he should be fine. Most of his wounds are clotted over, they say he doesn't need much attention," she answered as she wiped her face with a handkerchief, "they want you to go and be check over by a doctor as well," she added as she finally looked at Gabriella.

"I'll be fine here," she said with a smile.

"You gain your freedom and yet you don't want to run away from this place. The terrible memories it will bring to you, I don't understand it," Camille said with a sigh.

"Its been my life for so long I wouldn't know what to do, where to go, or how to survive on my own. It's something I am going to have to learn, I suppose, but for now I have had enough shock for one night, the familiarity will do me good and besides I have grown to love the place more than I can even remember my own home town," Gabriella said as she turned to look back at the brightly lit theatre.

"You can stay a long as you need to," Camille said as she watched her husband come out of the theatre, "we'll help you out in any way we can."

"Thank you so very much for all of you kindness," Gabriella smiled, "I can't begin to express my gratitude to all of you. Its been a very dangerous time for all of us. I still don't understand how you could have voluntarily put yourselves in the position to help me and yet I thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing what you have done."

"It as been our pleasure Mademoiselle," Joseph said as he sat down on the steps beside her.

"What, now," she asked looked very much like a child, "what is to happen with Fauxvoix?"

"Well that is hard to say, the police have only just found him," Joseph began

"Is he dead?" Camille gasped.

"No, alive, but shrieking like a mad man," Joseph said with a little chuckle, "we'll just say that he finally believes in our ghost. The found him just as you said he was, Gabriella, but they said that he had gotten lost within the theatre and then that the walls had led them to him. Whispers they said from a man leading the way. They found him still as can be, sweat rolling down his face and standing just so on his tiptoes. He was grateful to see them, or so I am told, until they cut him down and told him he was to be charged with assault against you and our son. I am sure many more charges are to follow but at least now he is in captivity."

"I can assume he didn't take that well," Gabriella sighed, "but what happened had to happen so that no one else would be hurt by him."

"Its very true my dear," Joseph said.

"I cannot believe how brave you have been through all of this," Camille said, "everything has been absolutely mortifying."

Before Gabriella could say anything the doors to the theatre flew open once more and two policemen and Monsieur Fauxvoix emerged from the theatre.

"Mine I tell you she belongs to me we have a contract!" Fauxvoix yelled as they came down the stair and passed Gabriella and the Belville's, "its here in my pocket you can't take her away from me!" he screamed.

"Wait," Joseph said as he stopped the police officers from dragging away the crazy screaming man, "I'm sorry old man but this farce has been on you all along. Gabriella secretly signed a contract to us which voids any contract she may have signed with you," he said and held the paper out in front of Fauxvoix for him to read. Then he gently reached out and pulled the paper from Fauxvoix pocked, "ah yes, and the date here on this contract clearly shows that it was signed while she was under our care here at the opera populair. I'm sure Victor would be pleased to see all of this."

"This is none of his business," Fauxvoix yelled, "its against you and me!"

"I'm sorry to prove you wrong again but Victor drafted our contract for us," Joseph stated, "he is involved, and I am sure you'll be seeing more of him in the coming days from your place in the Paris prison," he added and handed the papers to Gabriella, "you life id finally back in your own hands." he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said as she stood from her seat on the stairs. She walked over to Fauxvoix and looked deep into his eyes. The fear and the pain was gone from hers. She stood tall and proud before a man who had once held her captive, "you'll never be aloud to hurt me or any one else every again. Do you understand," she said more forcefully than had ever come out of her.

He hissed at her as the police men pulled him away and shoved him into a patrol car.

"He's gone for good," Joseph said as he helped Gabriella sit back down on the steps of the theatre.

"At last," she signed, "finally tonight I can rest."

"You deserve it," Camille smiled.

"I think we all do," Joseph added.

"His tyranny is over, the people he has enslaved for so long are free finally," Gabriella sighed as she clutched the papers to her chest.

"Why, child, if this terrible time in your life is over are you still looking so terrible tortured?" Camille asked as she put an arm around the poor girl.

"It is because of me that your son is injured," She said as tears swelled in her eyes and the ambulance pulled away from the curb and off into the street.

"He's going to be just fine," Victor said as he came to stand by the small group that had assembled on the steps, "and so are you, very soon." he smiled as she handed him the contracts she had clutched so close to her heart, "we have much to talk about Mademoiselle. I have things for you from your mother. But everything can wait till morning. I think it is best that you get some rest. The press will want to see you in the morning and then things can finally regain a sense of normalcy."

"To be normal," Gabriella said as she dried her tears, "its been something I have longed for, for what seems to be an eternity. I don't know if I would even recognise it if I was staring at it."

"Well, we're all here to help you find it dear," Camille said as she stood finally. All the cars and the lights had begun to fade from around the theatre. The police were leaving but the yellow police tape stayed intact. It would a long while before everything really had settled but things were certainly becoming quieter, "come, let me take you to your room. You're nurse will be waiting to help you with your thing and I do think a warm bed and the knowledge that you are safe tonight will help you to find some sleep."

Gabriella followed silently back into a building that had once announced her captivity, but tonight it invited her freedom.


	39. Finale

Finale:

Gabriella didn't find sleep at all that evening but she did shut herself up in her little dressing room. The quiet and the warmth of the blankets and of the small room were welcome enough and she did rest well, though her mind was still racing with thoughts and fears of the future. Maria didn't come to her that night, as she may have thought she would, but Gabriella didn't mind it, she was happy to be a lone with her thoughts. She lay quietly in her bed for most of the night, thinking about the theatre and the opera ghost and everything that had happened in her life that lead up to that moment. But something deep within her bothered her. She was worried about the future and what it would hold because for the first time she was in charge of making all of the decisions for herself and this was something she had never had the chance to do. From signing the contract when she was very young with Monsieur Soulin to her very first meeting with Monsieur Fauxvoix and leading her into adulthood she had always been under someone else's control. It was true that her time at the opera populair was coming to a close and soon she would have to learn to live on her own and make her own decisions about her future, and even though she had much reassurance from the Belville's and from her mothers, attorney she felt a great fear, for it was true people don't last for ever and Matthew's injuries, though not fatal, were a grave reminder of that fact. Soon the sun began to change the colours of the sky outside her dressing room window and she knew that the horrors of the evening were gone but that her life was just beginning.

She rose from her bed as the first rays of light filled her dressing room and walked slowly to the door. She felt well rested, even though she didn't sleep a wink, and was ready at last to face the difficulties of a new life, a much better life. The door was unlocked, which was surprising to Gabriella. Habits are hard to change but she would soon get used to having the freedom that she had so desperately wanted. Soon should would be able to walk out in the street from shop to shop on her own. She would be able to stop and smell the flowers, she would even be able to take a break from the gruelling schedule that Fauxvoix kept her tied to and she would be able to enjoy some of the finer things that life have to offer, like sight seeing, and Paris in the spring or the great festivals in England. It all lay before her now and ripe for the picking for she was at a perfect time in her life. A time to explore and to grow and to invite change. Most people do not like change, but Gabriella was more than ready to embrace it.

After a few minutes of staring at the open door, which she was on the other side of now, amazed with her new found freedom and the realisation that it wasn't only a dream now, that everything thing had worked out, she found herself wandering the theatre as she had done weeks before. The weeks had passed quickly around the theatre and already things were looking different to her. Sets had come down, the stage was bare, the seats were empty and yet the familiarity of the space was still with her. The presence of the ghost wasn't looming anymore, but it was still there in the magic that was the opera house. Fear had seemed to melt away from the building, it was strange how it had left them so quickly and yet there was a cheerful noise from all around. A peaceful calm had embraced the place and the building seemed light and airy with this new openness and release from captivity. She felt herself going back to the time when she played make believe and had seen the transformation of the theatres in her childhood days. It was as if she had returned to the place, before her life had taken its unfortunate turn, and she was being given her second chance.

Suddenly from the side for the stage a familiar figure crept out of the shadows. Dark was his dress but modern none the less and this time there was no mask.

"We've met here before Mademoiselle," came a voice that was coming closer and closer.

"Many times it seems," she smiled as she looked deep into Matthew's eyes, "I am happy to see that you are alright."

"The doctor's say nothing serious but they never tell you the whole story," He laughed, "I know they thought something was odd."

"Oh don't be silly," Gabriella laughed sarcastically, "nothing odd happens around here."

Matthew smiled and laughed at her little joke then a great sadness filled his eyes, "well, you are free now, Mademoiselle," he said softly, "and your life is for you to choose, what will you do now?"

"I am not sure," she sighed as she moved closer to him, "but I do hope that you will be with me to guard me and guide me along the way."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "and what of your promise to the Opera Ghost?" he asked.

"I suppose I have to honour it, he has done so much for us," she said with a little smile, "I'll have to discuss a return engagement to the opera populair with the management of this fine institution."

"And where will you stay?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said as she looked longingly into his eyes.

"I can see where you want to stay but to you think it safe?" he asked.

"Well," she smiled, "you'd said you'd spent much time there and I do believe that we have set things right here."

"And you have always dreamed of the house on the lake, I know you have ever since our days in the theatre in Montreal," Matthew laughed a little.

"It was only make believe there," she sighed, "but here it is real."

"It is indeed real," he smiled, "but there is much to be done and even more to settle before you can even attempt to have a normal life."

"What is normal?" Gabriella asked her voice shaking a little, "I've never known normally."

"I suppose that is to be our next great adventure," he said, "and we'll find it together."

"Yes," she said as he held her hand and lead her down from the stage.

"It is time to close this chapter," he said as he opened the exit doors to the theatre and her eyes met the great golden foyer of the opera house. Lit with the brilliant light of the dawning sun. It was a welcoming light and an open feeling inviting them down and out into its warmth. Soon she would pass through the doors a free woman and enjoy what Paris really had to offer her. But first she had to smile for the cameras, which wasn't a hard thing to do this time.

Down below, around the base of the grand stair case, were many camera crews again. Everything was set as it had been the day before but only Monsieur Belville had taken to addressing the crowd. The presences of the police was still very ominous but the faces of the people were not filled with fear but relief and happiness. Gabriella had give a little wave and a smile as cameras flashed at her entrance but she remained high about the media storm and only looked down and listened. They had arrived just in time to hear a final statement from Matthew's father. A final statement of closure and comfort.

"Everything is as it should be," he said, "and the wrongs have and will be made right. For now let us say that all is well and that this is the end."

La Fin


End file.
